Goblins
by Lauralithia2
Summary: When an old woman inadvertently wishes her young neighbor, Leah, away to the Underground, how will Jareth react? Will the young woman be able to convince our favorite Goblin King to let her go home? Read and find out! Jareth and Me
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A note to readers: I originally started this story sometime in 2011, and the more chapters I've written, the more I've noticed how much my writing has changed over the last three-four years. So I've gone through this chapter (And will also go through the next several ones) fixing grammatical errors as well as adding or removing sentences that don't make sense, or are unnecessary. I have changed a few names as well, so if you're a previous reader rereading this chapter, you'll know what's up. I hope that this makes more sense and that it is better! Thank you!

~Leah)

Goblins

Chapter 1: The Book

.

The window bashed against the wall, making Leah jump and her heart skyrocket as leaves and rain water scattered across the window seat. The white and blue pin striped curtains whipped through the air like medieval banners. Hurriedly she put her doodled on bookmark in the book she had been reading and set it down on the bed where she'd been sitting. Sliding off of her bed and dashing across the room-her golden brown curls flowed behind her-the petite blond closed the window, sliding the lock as far as it would go.

.

The storm outside was instantly dulled to a low roar as the wind whistled through the trees surrounding her little cottage. Her hair settled, looking windswept, just brushing past her shoulders in thick waves. The curtains floated gracefully down until they rested against the window panes, effectively hiding most of the stormy night from her sight. What they didn't block was a view of the oak tree's normally empty winter branches outside.

.

Upon one of those branches near her window sat a large barn owl. She blinked at the owl in surprise. She was surprised; not because she had never seen one-though this was the first time she had-but because while the storm raged on, the owl seemed completely at ease and unruffled with its surroundings. But what was most unsettling was how the owl stared at her. It's eyes were so strange-one was blue, while the other was a chocolate brown. And the way it looked at her. Shivering, she shook her head at the eeriness of it all.

.

As she turned to walk back to her bed, she accidentally knocked over a pile of books that were sitting precariously on the window seat. "Gah!" she stopped herself and took a deep, cleansing breath. "Ok, Leah, no need to get cross over a few spilled books." Her shoulders relaxed. 'I'd been meaning to clear off this window seat anyway.' She thought with a sigh. She bent over to retrieve the fallen literature.

.

Again the sky was racked with a crash of thunder that was so loud it shook the house, making her scream in fright and fall forward, slipping over the books splayed out on the floor. From somewhere behind her a deep voice chuckled, and the lights flickered back on. Her eyes widened and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She stayed there for a moment just trying to get her heartbeat to settle. Pushing herself slowly up off of the floor, she looked behind her, brow furrowed and a frown on her pink lips.

.

She looked around the room behind her suspiciously and called, "Matt is that you?" There was no answer. Leah looked around the room again. Was it her brother Matt pulling pranks on her? He was supposed to come over this week to help her fix the leaking faucet in her kitchen. He was good at those sorts of things. He was also good at pranks. It had to be him, she thought, 'He knows I hate the dark!' The lights went out again. "Ok Matt, you got me! So stop messing with the lights already!" Her face flushed in anger. Could it be someone else? Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax, and began to feel around her for the books she had knocked over. Putting them in a pile as best she could considering the lack of light, she pushed them towards the window, and followed after them on her hands and knees.

.

The lights flickered back on once again, and she blinked her eyes as they adjusted. Standing, she gathered the books up in her arms and carried them to her nearly prehistoric bookcase next to her bed. It was a family heirloom, really. But it was old, and no one before her had had as many books-save her grandmother; who had at least half as many-and the shelves were beginning to bow under the stress of her own books. She set them down on top of the shelf and reached for the first one. The very first book in the pile was a book she had never seen before.

.

It had a worn leather cover, and the word "Labyrinth" engraved across the top in a font that was faded, while below it sat a chipped golden insignia like a circular maze. Looking at it curiously, she flipped it open to the first page and absentmindedly walked over and sat on her bed. The story was about a young princess of a far away kingdom who's mother died and father remarried to a cruel and selfish woman, who treated her step daughter poorly. Her father payed less attention to the girl when her stepmother arrived, and payed even less to her when her stepmother had a baby boy. The girl was so frustrated when her stepmother made her watch the child while the king and his new queen went to a ball in one of their neighboring countries, that one night she finally had had enough.

.

Little did the girl know, that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her special powers, and so on that night when she could bear the burden no longer, she called upon the Goblin King, "Goblin King, O Goblin King, take this child away from me!" But when the goblins took the child away, she realized how much she truly loved the child, and begged the Goblin King to return him. "What's said is said." Replied the King. But the maiden begged so mournfully, that the king relented by saying, "Traverse my Labyrinth in 13 hours, and the child is yours. If you should fail, the child will become one of us, forever." The girl agreed and traveled through the Labyrinth, maturing as she passed each trial.

.

When she finally came to the castle beyond the Goblin City, she was stopped by the Goblin King himself, and she spoke the magic words. "My will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me!" The room seemed to tumble, and the Goblin King disappeared. The young princess reappeared in her chambers in the castle, and hurried to her parent's room where the young prince usually slept. When she came to his cradle, she rushed to it and found him fast asleep.

.

Just then a great crash of thunder erupted above her house, and suddenly the lights in her room went out. Setting down the book, she let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes as she got to her feet. Walking towards the wall, she reached her hand out so she wouldn't collide with it, and instead her hand brushed something like thick metal with something engraved into it. "What..?" She said, and began pulling her hand away. A hand clad in leather grabbed hold of her wrist, and she gasped as she was pulled forward into the hard embrace of a man nearly a full head taller than her. Long wispy hair brushed across her face as she tried to look up into his face.

.

Lightening flashed, and for a brief moment she caught a glimpse of a man's angular face, framed in white blond rock-god hair, and she stared up into his one blue eye, and one brown eye. He was smirking down at her with thin, attractive lips. He looked wild and mischievous, and was inhumanly handsome. "Who-?" she began, but he looked past her towards the window and frowned. Leah's brow furrowed, and she looked over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. But there was nothing there. Just her ordinary window, framed by her ordinary curtains.

.

She then remembered the mystery man and snapped her head round to ask him who he was and why he was in her house-but he was gone. She stared at the spot he had been in surprise and looked around in the dim light, but the man was gone and Leah was alone once more. "Ok, Leah, it's time for you to go to bed now. You are obviously sleep deprived.." She laughed nervously, glancing around her empty room. The lights flickered back on.

.

A knock at the front door nearly made her jump out of skin. She had completely forgotten! She was supposed to watch the little old lady across the street while her grandson went to the grocery store! Rushing down the stairs as the guilt mounted, she glanced at the smallish grandfather clock in the hall and noted the time at eight o'clock sharp. She was supposed to have been there ten minutes ago. Pausing in front of the large wooden door, she took a deep steadying breath and opened it.

.

Leah smiled apologetically up at the tall, black haired man before her. "Hey I am so sorry Kevin, I totally forgot." He smirked at her somewhat condescendingly as she turned and pulled her jacket off of the coat rack near the door. He chuckled and eyed her back lustfully as she, unawares, zipped up her jacket, "Hey don't worry about it Leah, it gave me and Gran some time to talk." Holding out his arm to her, she blushed as she took his arm and he adjusted the umbrella so it was above the both of them. She was unused to this sort of gentlemanly behavior. Most men didn't behave this way, and it was kind of nice to experience it.

.

Leah subtly studied Kevin's features as they walked. While he was strikingly handsome with his dark blue eyes, soft features and alabaster skin, there was always something in his eyes that Leah didn't quite like. She normally wouldn't have agreed to stay with his grandmother, who was a crotchety old thing that squinted and swung her cane around at her. But knowing she wouldn't be able to live with herself if the poor old women got hurt if she was left alone, she agreed. The rain had settled down to a light drizzle, and the wind was so faint that it sent thin tendrils of her hair to floating.

.

"Is that an owl?" Asked Kevin suddenly, pointing at the tree in front of her house. Leah turned and looked up. Sure enough, the same owl from earlier was still in her tree. It flapped it's wings and took a gliding leap from one branch to another, until it landed on a branch maybe four feet away from them. Leah stared in awe. Wasn't it afraid of them? She smiled softly at it; she had always had a fondness for birds, ever since she was little.

.

Her eyes widened in surprise when the owl gave her a slow wink of one of its peculiar eyes. She swallowed. "What a strange looking bird! Have you ever seen one like it before?" Said Kevin in a hushed, falsely interested tone as he wrapped his arm around the petite blond next to him and leaned his head closer to her. He didn't seem to notice how she stiffened and how her face flamed red, or how the barn owl bristled. Leah blushed a deeper red as he directed his dark blue gaze at her, their faces barely inches apart.

.

"I..." She began, and her voice wavered, dwindling away helplessly. The owl seemed to be giving the man next to her a death glare. She turned her head away from Kevin and cleared her throat as she looked up at the owl. "It's a barn owl." She said stiffly, uncomfortable with how close the man was. Kevin looked both annoyed and disappointed at her reaction. Leaning away from the petite blond, he turned and looked rather disinterestedly at the majestic bird.

.

"Both male and female barn owls have red-brown speckled bodies, and white heart-shaped faces. You can tell this one is male because his chest is mostly white. The female's are darker with more spots, and they are usually larger than the males." Leah explained. She felt like a robotic encyclopedia. "How interesting," Kevin said, though his tone said it was anything but interesting to him. "Well, should we get going? Your Grandmother is probably wondering where we are."

.

He nodded, and Leah was relieved when he quickly began to lead her across the puddle-strewn street. They moved quickly up the drive and into the little cottage. If they had looked back at the tree as they disappeared into the little cottage, they would have been surprised to see that the owl had disappeared, and a man with blond hair and black armor stood leaning against the trunk of the tree, looking at them.

.

.

.

"I don't want or need your help! I've walked to and from the bathroom a thousand times, it's not like I've forgotten how to take a dump in the last eighty years!" Growled out Petunia, Kevin's aged grandmother. Leah shrunk back a little, but kept her arms outstretched just in case, eyes fighting back the hurt she felt. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stevens, but your grandson instructed me to make sure you don't fall. And that's what I'm doing." Leah said, eyes and stance becoming more determined as she followed after the old woman.

.

Petunia Stevens grumbled under her breath as she made her way into the rest room. Something about meddling grandsons and nosy neighbors. Waiting patiently outside the closed door, Leah skimmed through the book 'The Labyrinth'. She still couldn't figure out how it had gotten into her coat pocket. She could have sworn she had left it on her bed. "What's that you've got there?" A grouchy voice asked. Leah jumped, and turned to see Petunia coming out of the bathroom. She had been so deep in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard the door open.

.

Leah gave her a brief summary of the story, saying how the girl made a wish to the goblin king to take away her brother, and then fought through the Labyrinth to get him back. Mrs. Stevens looked hard at the book for a moment, and then scoffed. "What a silly book! Aren't you too old for those kinds of things?" She hobbled past the twenty-one year old, shaking her head. Leah followed closely behind her, arms ready to catch her. With a jerk Petunia's cane slipped on the floor, and the old woman lurched forwards. Leah quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms firmly but gently around the waist of the older woman, effectively saving her from a nasty fall.

.

"Hey! Wha-! Stop that! Let me go, I'm fine!" Squawked Mrs. Stevens angrily, swinging her arms windmill style. Her fist came in contact with Leah's eye, and the young woman shouted in pain and let go of the older woman, stumbling backwards onto the floor. Thankfully, the older woman had regained her balanced enough to not fall over, and she glared at Leah as she sat down angrily into her chair. "You're such a pain, you know that? I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" Leah stood up slowly, anger and hurt in her good eye. "For once, Mrs. Stevens, I agree with you." She said bitterly. And she meant every word.

.

Thunder cracked above them, and suddenly there were several little popping noises, and little black, brown, and tan colored creatures wearing pots and pans-makeshift armor, she assumed-and dark ragged clothing, carrying random kitchen utensils like swords, appeared around Leah. All of them grabbed onto her clothing, and then turned towards the balcony doors expectantly. Before either woman could utter a sound, thunder boomed, and the sound was so intense that it sounded like it was in the room with them. They both jumped as the balcony doors to Petunia's bedroom flew open. Leah stared in surprise as in flew the owl from her front yard. She threw up her hands to protect her face as it flew towards her.

.

When she lowered her arms, she stared in shock at the familiar man that now stood before her, smirking. "It's you!" she cried, her eyes wide. Glitter from his transformation was still floating softly to the ground, and the wind blew through his hair and cape, adding to his already magical look. He walked towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. Her heart beat sped up, and Leah couldn't help but to try and back away. She was unable to, however, for the little goblins at her feet made it quite impossible.

.

Leah stared up at him as her heart beat madly in her chest, and he smiled down at her, his canines pointed more than was normal. She inhaled sharply as he gently cupped her chin with his gloved hand, and his scent swirled through her senses like a hurricane. He smelled of musk and peaches, and something she couldn't quite place, but thought smelled what she would imagine magic might smell like. He frowned suddenly and gently tilted her head up and to the side, examining her now black eye. His eyes narrowed slightly and he pursed his lips. Her gaze wandered from his eyes to his lips, and in that moment, she wondered what his lips would taste like.

.

He chuckled, shaking her from her thoughts, and she blushed a fiery red at the amused, heated gaze he sent her. "Who the hell are you?" Leah jumped and the man released her chin slowly, reluctantly, casting one more glance at her eye as the old woman screeched from her chair. He rose an blond angled eyebrow and stepped past the young woman, brushing against her arm softly, in almost a comforting manner. "I, Madam," He sneered, his English accent sharp, "am Jareth, King of the Goblins. And you have wished away this young lady to my kingdom." He produced a crystal at that moment, silencing her spluttering as she tried to come up with something to say.

.

Both women stared, mesmerized, as he flipped it from the palm of his hand to the back of his hand and back with graceful ease. "I've brought you a gift." He said, stopping the crystal on the tops of his leather-clad fingers. "Do you want it?" He asked, holding it out to her. Petunia looked up at him suspiciously, eyes squinting. "What is it?" She asked cautiously. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams." He paused, watching as she stared at the crystal with wide, greedy eyes. "It also takes care of this young woman." Jareth smirked as the old woman before him cast a dismissive glance at Leah, and turned back to the crystal. "Do you want it?" He repeated. Leah stared at the two in horror as the woman condemned her with a simple word. "Yes." Said Petunia, and swiftly reached forward and plucked the crystal from his gloved hand. Leah felt sick, and the goblins around her giggled madly as they tugged on her pants, pulling her towards the balcony. She felt a strange magical pull envelope her, and her world went black.

.

.

.

.

A/N: ... What do you think? Four pages for the first chapter! Not bad, eh? Please Read and Review! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, that's all Brian Henson. Kevin and Petunia are my own characters, and Leah is me.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I want to thank those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me to hear your thoughts on the things I've written. I'm not sure how well I've got Jareth's character, so please feel free to chime in with any comments to making him more like the Goblin King we know! Thanks and enjoy! ^_~ -Leah

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 2: The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_"Yes." Said Petunia, and greedily reached forward and plucked the crystal from his gloved hand. Leah felt sick, and the goblins around her giggled madly as they tugged on her pants, pulling her towards the balcony. She felt a strange magical pull envelope her, and her world went black._

.

.

Leah groaned and rolled over as sunlight streamed onto her face. Stretching, she froze as her body began to register it's surroundings. '_Silk sheets?_' She thought. '_Down pillow?_' Opening her eyes, she stared up at the purple covered bed. Sitting up, she noted the lavender colored silk sheets, dark purple down blanket, and with a blush, noticed she was wearing a white silk night gown. "Ok...this is seriously freaky..." she said, looking around the room. It was a large room-nearly three times as big as her bedroom back home-with a bedside table and oil lamp on either side of the queen sized bed, a book case filled with books she recognized from her room, along with several others in a strange flowing language she did not recognize. As she opened the tall wardrobe, she gasped in wonder at the gorgeous gowns that filled it. Several matching heels and flats sat at the bottom. When she pushed some of the dresses to the side, she could see a few of her favorite clothes hung up in the back.

.

Next to the balcony doors sat a small writing desk, complete with an ink bottle, writing quill, and a small stack of parchment. A vanity and a large mirror sat to the left of the wardrobe, and when she opened the drawers, she found several of her hair things and jewelry in the drawers, along with incredibly extravagant jewelry she had never seen before. A door to the left of the vanity revealed a large bathroom with a large tub sunk into the tiled floor, a toilet, sink, and a cupboard filled with towels of all sizes, shampoos, conditioners, and soaps in both liquid and bar form. When she smelled the soaps, she was delighted to find they smelled of a mixture of her favorite fragrance-coconut-and a mixture of smells that complimented the tropical smell well. After trying the water and finding that it worked just like the indoor plumbing of her world, she stepped back into her room.

.

There was a balcony to the right side of her bed that showed, with a peak, through the curtained French style doors a vast garden that took her breath away, and beyond that a labyrinth of complex walls. That word thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Labyrinth. _The _Labyrinth. Where she was now a permanent resident. As in, never, ever going to leave. '_No...'_ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. Would she ever see her family again? Would they be worried? What would happen when Kevin came back from grocery shopping and found his grandmother alone? She was starting to hyperventilate, and she quickly made herself sit down on the bed and take deep, slow breaths, all the while reassuring herself mentally. When she had calmed herself down, a brisk knock on her door made her start, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling. Clearing her throat, she weakly called, "Come in!" A few seconds passed, and voices began to drift inward in hushed tones.

.

"Wait, did she say 'Come in'? or 'Bum inn'?" Asked a squeaky male voice. "That's not what she said!" Said another, deeper voice. Leah stood up and looked at the door. "She said," Here he cleared his throat, "'Ehh Combin'!" He said. "No, no, you idiot!" Hissed a rough voice, as several voices sniggered at the deep voice, who grumbled. "She said, 'Come in'!" Said the rough voice, exasperated. "Ooooh!" said the other voices in unison. Opening the door, a group of goblins tumbled into the room. She watched with amusement as they all tried to untangle themselves from one another, and after a moment of unsuccessful shoving and biting, she quickly bent down and helped them. "Hey no biting! Everyone just hold still so I can untangle you!" She said, her tone unconsciously commanding. They all stopped and looked up at her as she untangled their various appendages.

.

A few moments later they were all untangled and set back up onto their feet, and she couldn't help but smile a little at how much like children they were. "Thanks Lady!" Said the high squeaky-voiced goblin with a lopsided grin. They all nodded hurriedly, saying similar thanks. She returned his lopsided grin with one of her own, "No problem! Now, what are you all doing here?" They all looked round at each other in confusion, before looking back at her. "...We lives here Lady..." said the biggest goblin, giving her a look like she was slow or something. Leah rolled her eyes and chuckled a little. "Yes. I know that. What I meant was, why did you come to my room?" The goblins all gave a "Ooohh..." in understanding , and she rolled her eyes again. "Oh! I have letter from King!" Said the rough-voiced goblin as he shoved the pot on his head back, and reached into his his brown shirt and pulled out a white envelope.

.

Taking it gently from the goblin, she looked at one of the goblins that was holding a butter knife. "Can I use that for a second?" She gestured to said knife. The goblin shrugged and gave it to her. She smiled thankfully at him and quickly slid the butter knife through the fold of the envelope and the paper broke away cleanly. The goblins ooh'd again, but she ignored them, handing the butter knife back to it owner, who looked with reverent awe at the knife. She chuckled as they gathered around the butter knife holding goblin, staring in wonder at it, and pulled a small square of finely made paper from inside the envelope. She stared for a moment at the finely curved letters before actually reading it. It read:

.

Dear Leah,

.

I hope you have enjoyed your stay so far in my castle, and that the room is satisfactory. I hope you will join me for breakfast at eight o'clock this morning.

.

Yours,

Jareth, The Goblin King

.

She stared at the letter for a moment, flipped it over, and then read it again. The room satisfactory? It was the best room she had ever stayed in! She was startled from her thoughts by the goblins who were starting to fight over the butter knife. "Hey cut that out! Someone's going to get hurt!" They all froze and pulled away from the butter knife goblin who had been holding it above his head in a death grip, eyes squeezed shut. Said goblin opened one eye a little, and seeing that all the others had stopped attacking him, ran to her and jumped into her arms. "Wha-!" She started, as he clung to her waist. She couldn't help the motherly feeling that swept through her, and she smiled down at him, patting him gently on the head. "Here now, that's enough of that." Looking up at the other goblins, she said, "So, what are all of your names? I suppose if I'm to be here for a while I ought to get to know you."

.

All at once they began to shout out their names, and she held her hands up to silence them. She looked down at the little butter knife goblin and gently pulled him away from her. "What's your name?" She asked softly. The little goblin looked up at her in awe. "You wants know my name?" When she nodded, he grinned a toothy grin. "I'm Punt." She rose an eyebrow at the peculiar name, but quickly smiled to reassure him. "What a lovely name! Nice to meet you Punt." He smiled and cheerfully stepped back into the group. "Now," she said, pointing to the deep voiced goblin, who was also the biggest of the group. "What's your name?" She asked kindly. He shuffled his feet shyly and said, "Button." She soon was told each of their names, the rough-voiced goblin with a pot for a hat was named Spatch, and the squeaky voiced goblin was called, ironically, Squeaker. "My name is Leah." She told them kindly. "I need to get ready for breakfast, so you guys had better go now." They looked at her quizzically, and Punt said, "Leah not need get ready for breakfast! She can go in pajamas!" She rose her eyebrow at this. "Does the Goblin King wear his pajamas to breakfast?" They looked appalled by the idea and shook their heads negatively. "Well then, I think I had better put on a dress, don't you think?" They nodded their heads in agreement, and she stood up and walked to the wardrobe.

.

Opening it up, they gasped in awe at the beautiful gowns. "Which one should I wear, do you think?" Leah asked, as she thumbed through the gowns. "Ooh the red one!" shouted one goblin, pointing at an extravagant ball gown. She rose a blond eyebrow skeptically. "I think that one's for big parties. How about this one?" She asked, pulling out a simpler blue gown. They're eyes seemed to get twice their size, "YEAAAH!" They cheered, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. You guys had better get going. Or else I'll have to _tickle_ _you!"_ She said that last part with a teasing roar and hurried towards them, arms outstretched. They all shouted and bolted for the door. Chasing after them with a laugh, she tickled those she could reach, causing them to burst into fits of giggles. Clutching their sides and attempting to crawl out of the room as fast as they could, they ran straight into a pair of leather-clad boots.

.

Leah stopped dead in her tracks, and with fearful slowness, looked up with wide blue eyes into the surprised mismatched ones of the Goblin King. He wore simple pale blue pants-She couldn't help but linger on his pants, and felt her face flush as she forced herself to look away-a white poets shirt that was opened nearly to his waist, a black vest, and his usual aforementioned black leather boots. Gloved hand outstretched and still holding onto the door knob, he surveyed the state of her attire, the dress clutched in her hand, the goblins recovering on the floor, and returned to the state of her attire. Blushing scarlet at his burning gaze, a feeling of sudden warmth blossomed in her abdomen. Holding the dress out in front of her by the hanger, Leah looked at him through the whole between the wire hook and the dress. He smirked at her. "I told _you_ my little fellows, to return _immediately_ after delivering my invitation. Did I not?" He said in a falsely nonchalant way, as he adjusted his gloves in a dangerously laborious way that seemed to make the goblins quake in fear

.

The goblins present nodded their heads, eyes wide in terror. "And _who, _my little _fellows," _Jareth's jaw clenched on the word 'fellows'. "Is responsible for your little fit of _disobedience_?" The goblins stared at one another, as though they had just noticed that they weren't the only ones there. They immediately began sizing one another up as though in search of any character flaw they could exploit and blame for their lack of disobedience. "Um, actually your majesty..." Began Leah, blushing as they all turned to look at her. "...it was my fault." Jareth looked surprised and seemed to size her up. As he took a step towards her, the goblins seemed to snap out of it. Punt rushed to her desperately, "No Lady Leah! You get bogged!", while the others looked torn between protecting their new friend, and staying out of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

.

Leah smiled kindly down at the little goblin, and Jareth approached her with curiosity burning in his mismatched eyes. The goblins stayed partly behind him as though they were afraid he would pounce at any moment and throw her from her bedroom window as he had done to them on multiple occasions. She looked up and was surprised at how close Jareth had gotten, and blushed a little at their proximity to one another. "Was it now?" He asked, dangerously quiet. Punt turned and glared up at Jareth, brandishing his butter knife at their monarch. Punt was lucky that Jareth seemed so enthralled with their guest, otherwise he would certainly be face first in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Jareth suddenly turned and walked to the door and turned back to face her with a smirk on his lips. "I'll think of a suitable punishment later. For now get dressed. I'll meet you in the dining hall. Have Spatch show you the way." As he turned to leave he paused and looked back at Punt with a dark grin. "Oh and Punt." Punt looked up at his monarch, butter-knife still unknowingly brandished. "_Bog._"

.

.

.

.

.

Ugh. I can't tell you how much crap this chapter has been giving me. I wrote, rewrote, and wrote again so many different ways for this chapter to go. That, _and_ my mind kept going ridiculously blank. Lame-sauce? I think so. Welp, that's it for now folks. I'm going to bed. I'll get to writing the third chapter tomorrow, if I don't start it after posting this one. -_- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Also let me know what you think of Jareth so far. ^_^ LOVE YA!

**Disclaimer:** Same malarkey. Don't own anything but the goblins I made up, Leah, and the little bit of Petunia at the start of this chapter. Labyrinth is all the genius that is Jim Henson. Henson. Send me some of your luck. Please. I'm begging you here. Lol well goodnight to anyone who reads this! ^_~

-Leah


	3. Chapter 3

This kind of came to a surprise to me, but it turns out you'll get to see Jareth's point of view of the _last_ chapter, for _this_ chapter. Huzzah! Right then, back to writing. ^_~ Heh what did you guys think of the chapter names?

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 3: A Cottage in an Aboveground City

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_Jareth suddenly turned and walked to the door and turned back to face her with a smirk on his lips. "I'll think of a suitable punishment later. For now get dressed. I'll meet you in the dining hall. Have Spatch show you the way." As he turned to leave he paused and looked back at Punt with a dark grin. "Oh and Punt." Punt looked up at his monarch, butter-knife still unknowingly brandished. "_Bog_." _

.

.

_**The previous day...**_

_**Jareth's Point of View**_

.

Jareth sat on his throne with one leg flung up onto the side as he stared into one of his many crystals. The imbeciles that were his subjects all ran a muck in his throne room, but he was more interested in the scene before him. A girl-no a woman with curling blond hair and denim blue eyes that were ringed with a navy blue, was striving to help that horrid excuse of a woman walk. He watched enthralled as the young woman-Leah was her name, he reminded himself-described the book 'The Labyrinth' with enthusiasm to the heartless hag. He scowled at the woman as she yelled at the girl, and his hand subconsciously tightened around the crystal when the young woman flinched away. He sat up straight like a ramrod. Did that old woman just say what he thought she said? He looked down. Sure enough, he was suddenly in his 'acquisition' garb, and the goblins in the throne room seemed to freeze and stare off into space with glazed eyes. Growling at the little imbecilic things, he stood. "Well? Get going!" They seemed to snap out of it, and a group of them popped out of the throne room. Adjusting his cloak, he watched and waited.

.

Thunder cracked above the two woman, and suddenly there were several little popping noises, and the group of goblins appeared around the blond woman. All of them grabbed onto her clothing, and then turned towards the balcony doors to wait. Thunder boomed, and the sound was so intense that it sounded like it was in the room with them. The balcony doors to the old woman's bedroom flew open. Jareth in his owl form flew into the room and would have chuckled at the surprise on the womens faces, but he had a duty to perform. He watched as Leah threw up her hands to protect her face as he flew towards her. Transforming mid air with glitter flying about, he watched with masked amusement and a smirk as she lowered her arms and stared at him in shock "It's you!" She cried, her eyes wide. Jareth couldn't help the pleasure that filled him at the sound of her voice, and his smirk grew. Glitter from his transformation was still floating softly to the ground, and the wind blew through his hair and cape. He studied her briefly.

.

She wore dark blue jeans that hugged her hips, a pair of worn sneakers, and a yellow long sleeved shirt that did nothing to hide her voluptuous chest and tiny waist. The top half of her golden blond hair was pinned back with a couple bobby pins, while the rest of it fell down in waves onto her shoulders. Her hair accentuated her slightly pointed ears and jawline, giving her an almost Fae look. He walked towards her like a predator stalking its prey, and watched with amusement as she attempted to step back, but was unable because his subjects were clutching at her legs. Seeing her thus unable to avoid him, he grinned and watched as her eyes took in his unusually pointed teeth. Reaching out, he gently cupped her chin with his gloved hand and felt a surge of triumph as she inhaled sharply and her cheeks flushed. At such proximity he could smell the softly sweet smell of her perfume and he inhaled the intoxicating mixture of vanilla, sandalwood, and patchouli, and his Fae nose detected the faint scents of citrus, melons, peaches, and plums.

.

Jareth watched as her gaze wandered from his eyes to his lips, and heat rushed through him as her gaze darkened and her cheeks flushed. Inhaling her scent once more, he chuckled huskily and her eyes looked back up into his, flushing a lovely red. "Who the hell are you?" Leah jumped and the Goblin King reluctantly released her chin as the old woman screeched from her chair. Jareth rose an eyebrow with barely concealed disdain and stepped past Leah, purposefully brushing against her arm and putting some comfort into the gesture. She turned subconsciously at his touch as though to follow him, but his subjects stopped her. "I, _Madam_," He sneered, drawing out the word Madam like it was something filthy he had just discovered on the bottom of his boot, "am Jareth, King of the Goblins. And you have wished away this young lady to my kingdom." Seeing that she was about to start screeching at him again, he quickly produced a crystal, effectively making her shut up. The old women stared mesmerized at the crystal as he moved it easily on his hand.

.

"I've brought you a gift." He said, stopping the crystal on the tops of his leather-clad fingers. "Do you want it?" He asked, holding it out to her. The old woman-Patsy? Petulance? 'With her personality, it could be.' he thought with a snort-looked up at him suspiciously, eyes squinting. "What is it?" She asked cautiously. "It's a crystal, nothing more. But if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams." He paused, watching as she stared at the crystal greedily. "It also takes care of a certain young woman." Jareth fought the scowl that threatened to show on his features, as the old woman before him cast a greedy glance at Leah. He smirked as her greedy gaze came back to the crystal. "Do you want it?" He repeated, feeling his disgust for the woman grow. "Yes." Said the old hag, and swiftly reached forward and took the crystal from his gloved hand. Jareth watched in disgust and looked over at his newest acquisition.

.

The imbeciles around her giggled madly as they tugged on her...rather attractive pair of legs, he thought. And watched as they began pulling her towards the old woman's balcony. She looked back at him fearfully before he felt the usual magical pull as it enveloped her and his minions, and they vanished. He turned back to the woman who was staring with glazed eyes into the crystal. Letting the disgust for her show on his face, he waved his hand above her and her memories of the girl were erased. The crystal in her hands disappeared and she fell into a peaceful sleep. Another wave of his hand, and Leah's family members and that atrocious man's memories of her were erased. His eyes darkened considerably at the thought of that man as he disappeared from the old woman's house with a poof of glitter and reappeared in Leah's bedroom. What was his name? Kline? Kanker? He snorted. Not that it mattered. They would all forget her, and he would make sure she forget them.

.

Walking about her room, he waved his hand and all of her belongings disappeared to his castle were they would be magically arranged in her new room. When he had thoroughly cleaned out her home, he disappeared with a poof of glitter and reappeared in her bedroom in his castle. Glancing about the room, he noticed with satisfaction that all her belongings were put were they ought to be, and added a writing desk as a second thought. As he stopped at the foot of her bed, the image before him took his breath away. Her hair was splayed out above her head like a golden halo, her porcelain colored face set into a peaceful expression. His gaze drifted to her full rose colored lips that were slightly parted as she breathed. Jareth frowned at the clothes she wore. 'That can't be comfortable to sleep in.' He thought. With a wave of his hand she was changed into a white silk night gown.

.

His gaze darkened as he looked over her form, and after a moment he pulled the silk sheets over her, and tucked her in. He froze as she sighed and rolled over onto her side towards him and murmured. "Jareth..." The Goblin King stared at her in shock, and then a wide grin spread across his features and he let out a low chuckle. So she talked in her sleep did she? He cataloged that away for later use. "Good night, precious." He murmured with a smile. Leaning down carefully so as not to wake her, he brushed his lips across her forehead and vanished in a puff of glitter. As the Goblin King sat in his throne room the next morning, he couldn't help the giddiness that filled him at the thought of his new guest. Thinking she had to be awake by now, he conjured an envelope, a square piece of paper, and quill and ink.

.

Jotting down his message as carefully as he could considering his excitement, he magically dried the ink and put the piece of paper into the envelope. Sealing it, he looked around for the group that had come with him to retrieve her and rose an eyebrow as he spotted them. The goblins who had brought her to the Underground were busily attempting to hog-tie a chicken without much success. The chicken kept pecking at their hands, causing them to curse and kick the squawking thing. Jareth sighed in exasperation. "You! No, that group there! _Yes,_ the idiots attempting to tie up the _chicken!_" When he had said 'you', the entire room of goblins looked up at him. On his second attempt, the group with the tied up chicken looked up at him quizzically. At his final exclamation, they all hurried over to him.

.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose as they stopped before him, the biggest of the group-Button?-was still holding the chicken upside down in one of his hands. He sighed and looked at the goblin in the front of the group, obviously the ring leader of their little circle. "You. Your name?" he asked sharply. The goblin pushed it's pot further back on his round head as it slid forward and gulped as he looked up at the king. "Er. Spatch, yer majesty." The goblin gave a clumsy bow as an after thought, and smacked his head on one of the steps leading up to Jareth's throne. The goblins around him burst into raucous laughter, and Spatch scowled at them at all through crossed eyes as he staggered at the bottom of the steps, which only caused them to laugh harder. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose again and forced himself to not roll his eyes.

.

"Yes. Spatch. Take this invitation to our new guest, and make sure she reads it. Then return here _immediately_." The goblin recovered enough of its balance to nod solemnly. "And take your group with you, perhaps it will lessen the noise in this din." He said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Spatch bowed again, this time avoiding the stair and tucked the envelope into his shirt and took off with his group following closely behind. Button hesitated and ran back to their corner of the room, set down the chicken carefully, and ran to catch up with his group. "Oh and Spatch." Called the Goblin King. The group halted. "If you don't return immediately, the person responsible will end up face first in the Bog of Eternal Stench." Spatch swallowed and nodded his head hurriedly, causing the pot on his head to wobble precariously. The group disappeared down a hallway and Jareth settled back into his throne to wait, satisfied. What he hadn't accounted for, was how well the girl and that group of goblins would get along.

.

Five minutes passed by, and the group still hadn't returned. He figured he'd wait another five minutes, to account for lost-goblin time. It wouldn't be the first time they'd gotten lost in his castle. He snorted in a very un-kingly way. For all the years those idiots had lived in his castle, you'd think they had figured out where things were. The castle wasn't constantly changing like the Labyrinth, and yet they seemed to make it through the maze easily enough. That was something he still couldn't figure out. How was it they got about so easily? As he thought of the labyrinth and his castle, his thoughts shifted to the new guest, and the events of the previous night. He smirked as he remembered her talking in her sleep. There was something about this woman that drew him to her. But what was it? He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Glancing at the thirteen hour clock on the wall, he frowned. The hands indicated it was seven-thirty. Had a half hour really passed? Where were those imbecilic creatures?

.

Stepping down from his throne, Jareth strode into the main hall and turned down a corridor. As he approached her door, he paused with his hand on the doorknob when he heard her voice. "-I'll have to _tickle_ _you!"_ Jareth's eyebrows rose as her voice turned into a roar-like sound and what sounded like the scampering of multiple pairs of feet and goblin shouting. Deciding he'd better figure out what the blazes was going on, he opened the door and stared in shock at the scene before him. The woman was the first thing he saw. She was still wearing her night gown, a dress clutched forgotten in her hand. Her laugh was light and merry and sent a thrill of warmth through his body. Her hair was flying behind her and her expression was gleeful as she ran after the goblins who were doing all in their power to escape her. Her hands were outstretched and tickling at each one she caught. He didn't even notice when the group of goblins ran into his boots.

.

He watched in amusement as Leah stopped dead in her tracks. He watched as she slowly looked over his attire, pausing at the place between his legs, and as she blushed and hurriedly looked at the rest of his attire. Heat raged through his body. With what he felt like was agonizing slowness, she looked up with wide blue eyes into his mismatched ones. Jareth looked over her night gown, the dress in her hand, the goblins recovering on the floor at his feet, and went back to studying every curve of her night gown, and watching with pleasure as her cheeks glowed. He watched with amusement as she realized her state of apparel and hurriedly moved the dress out in front of her, holding it by the hanger. Leah looked at him through the whole between the wire hook and the dress, and he smirked at her. He would have to return to his study of her later. His gaze darkened when he thought of the little pustular creatures at his feet. "I told _you_ my little fellows, to return _immediately_ after delivering my invitation. Did I not?" He said, falsely nonchalant, as he adjusted his gloves in a dangerously laborious way that screamed 'These goblins are _toast'._

.

He saw out of the corner of his eye as the goblins present nodded their heads, eyes wide in terror. 'Good.' He thought viciously. "And _who, _my little _fellows," _Jareth clenched his jaw on the word 'fellows'. "Is responsible for your little fit of _disobedience_?" He watched as the goblins stared at one another, and then began studying each other to see who could be at fault. "Um, actually your majesty..." Jareth looked up in surprise at his guest, and she blushed at his gaze. "...it was my fault." Jareth stared at her. Did he hear her right? Did she just take the blame for these little monsters? He stepped towards her curiously, and nearly snarled when the goblins-_-his _goblins-swarmed around him as though to protect her. Jareth stared as Punt ran to her and practically begged, "No Lady Leah! You get bogged!" If Jareth had been less in control of his emotions, his jaw would have dropped. The little cretins had practically fallen in love with the woman! He clenched his teeth in anger. She was only supposed to love-. He stopped himself. What was wrong with him? So what if the little beasts loved her? That should be a good thing. At least she hadn't run screaming at the sight of them. He paused. Or _him._

.

Jareth's stomach churned as Leah smiled kindly down at the little goblin, and he had to force down the sudden urge to drop kick the little goblin out the nearby window. He ignored the goblins around him as he strode towards her. She looked up in surprise at how close he was and he delighted at the glorious blush that colored her porcelain cheeks. He forced himself to focus "Was it now?" He asked, dangerously quiet. He looked down at her rose colored lips and back up to her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the little goblin before him brandishing its weapon. The Goblin Monarch nearly gave into the urge to kick the goblin as it glared and brandished it's ridiculous butter knife at him. He restrained a dark smirk. He had found something to bog.

.

Turning suddenly, Jareth strode to the door and turned back to face her, a smirk on his lips. "I'll think of a suitable punishment for you later. For now get dressed. I'll meet you in the dining hall. Have Spatch show you the way." As he turned to leave he paused and remembered the little goblin. With a dark grin, he turned to Punt and thought how ironic his name was. "Oh and Punt." Punt looked up at him, still ridiculously brandishing his weapon. Jareth felt a great deal of pleasure as he let the next word roll off his tongue "_Bog._"

.

.

.

.

.

Wowzers! What a chapter. Well, what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ^_^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Jareth raises an eyebrow menacingly, "Well? Review. Or I'll _bog_ _you._" Brandishes his riding crop.

Punt glares and shouts, "REVIEW REVIEW!" Brandishes his butter knife.

Jareth looks suspiciously at Punt. "Weren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Punt's eyes get huge and he runs from the room.

Jareth nods satisfied. "That's what I thought."

**Disclaimer:** Jareth and all his tight pants-ness and the Labyrinth are all the genius of Jim Henson. Leah and the goblins characters are all me. So no stealing. ^_~

Jareth glares, "Yes, no stealing. _Or Else._"

I roll my eyes, "Ok, ok, honey. Let's finish this up now..."

Jareth grumbles


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast. And Leah's punishment for making the Goblin King wait. Heh even _I_ don't know what it will be! We'll all just have to find out together, wont we? Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 4: Breakfast and the Punishment

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_As he turned to leave he paused and remembered the little goblin. With a dark grin, he turned to Punt and thought how ironic his name was. "Oh and Punt." Punt looked up at him, still ridiculously brandishing his weapon. Jareth felt a great deal of pleasure as he let the next word roll off his tongue "_Bog_."_

.

.

Punt vanished with a 'pop!' and the remaining goblins-save Spatch-fled from the room as fast as their legs could carry them. Jareth turned to leave. "Wait!" Cried Leah. Jareth paused and looked at her impatiently. "Yes?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow. "What happened to Punt? Is he going to be ok?" She asked worriedly. Jareth's gaze darkened and he smiled cruelly. "Oh he'll be fine. He'll just acquire a new..._fragrance._" She shivered at his dark tone. "Go and get ready. I expect you to be in the dining hall in half an hour." And with that he shut the door. Leah looked down at Spatch who was busily flicking dirt off of his shirt. "Is Punt really going to alright?" She asked the little goblin. Spatch looked up surprised and then grinned. "Don't worry, Lady. Punt just smell bad for a while." Nodding slowly, she turned and went into the bathroom for a quick bath.

.

Stepping out of the bathtub ten minutes later, hair washed, conditioned and body clean, Leah dried off and put on the floor length pale blue chiffon dress. Zipping it up as far as she could, she looked at the back and sighed in exasperation. She couldn't zip it up all the way without help. Checking her appearance in the full length mirror, she walked back into her bedroom. "Spatch can you do me a favor and zip me up the rest of the way?" Spatch looked up and nodded, hopping onto the end of her bed as she turned her back to him. A few moments later Spatch finished and jumped down. "All done" He said. She smiled down at him, "Thanks Spatch, just let me dry my hair some more and then we can go." Spatch nodded and sat back down with a plop. Sitting down in the vanity chair, she flipped her hair forward and brushed her fingers through it, poofing it as much as she could to get it to dry. Sitting back up, she laughed at how voluminous her hair had gotten. She looked like Hermione from the Harry Potter movies. "What do you think?" She asked Spatch with a grin, and he laughed. "Too poofy!" He said, and she nodded. "I think so too."

.

Pulling her brush from her vanity drawer, she ran it through her hair and it easily flattened to half its density. Picking up some pins, she pinned her hair back into a bun, and left some of her shorter bangs down, letting them frame her face. Applying some eye liner and mascara, she double checked her appearance and turned to Spatch. "Ok, Spatch, what do you think?" She performed a small pirouette, causing her dress to float out and softly fall back into place. His eyes got huge and he 'ooh'd'. Laughing at his reaction, she said, "I'll take that as a 'looks good', then, shall I?" He nodded mutely and stood up. Slipping on some dark blue heels, she felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach take flight and she swallowed hard. The trip to the dining hall was quick, giving her no time to calm down. Spatch left her at the double doors, bidding a brief farewell before he disappeared down a different corridor. Pausing at the double doors to take a deep breath, she nodded at the two large goblins who nodded back and opened up the doors for her.

.

Walking into the dining hall, she was momentarily distracted by the grandeur of the room. Heavy dark purple curtains framed the tall windows on the far side of the room, and a long dark wood table that nearly went the full length of the room was before her. Her heels clicked rather loudly on the marble floor. The marble itself was strange, it seemed to be white and dark purple swirling together, and it was gorgeous. The walls and pillars that surrounded the room were of the same marble. Chairs of the same dark wood as the table were high backed with purple cushioning and looked like they could be very comfortable. At the head of the table sat Jareth the Goblin King, watching her with a mildly amused expression. Blushing in embarrassment for both keeping him waiting, and for ogling the room, she gave a deep curtsy and approached the table as gracefully as she could.

.

On his part, Jareth inhaled sharply at the sight of her. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn she was Fae nobility. She entered gracefully and studied the room, and when she saw him she blushed as she ought for staring so obviously at the room, and did the most surprising of things. She curtsied. He frowned faintly. Her curtsy had the needed depth, but lacked the length of hold for his status. Considering that she did not know his customs, it was an astonishingly well done curtsy, and he couldn't help but admire her for it. As she approached, he studied the dress she chose and deemed it a good choice. When she stopped in front of him, he gestured to the seat on his left, "Please, have a seat." With a nod, Leah swept around behind him and sat in the proffered chair. Almost as soon as she had sat down, a door to Jareth's right opened and a group of goblins came in bearing two silver covered trays, two silver goblets, and a silver pitcher full of what looked like milk.

.

The goblins poured the milk into each goblet and first set down Jareth's platter before him, and then set down Leah's before her. The goblins each lifted the lids off of Jareth's and Leah's plates and walked from the room with multiple bows. Watching Jareth, the young woman waited until he had taken the first bite and then looked down at her plate. She was surprised to see two sausage links, two pancakes, and a little pile of scrambled eggs. On a separate plate sat a piece of toast cut diagonally so it was transformed into two identical triangle shaped pieces, one a top the other. Breakfast passed quickly and without conversation, and Leah was beginning to wonder if he would ever speak to her. Jareth thought he might go mad if he didn't say something, and so after the goblins came in and removed all that remained, he turned to her. "You have used your wardrobe well. That dress suits you." She smiled faintly and ducked her head a little, "Thank you, your majesty. It is a lovely dress."

.

Jareth waved his hand with a slight frown. "Before we begin the discussion of your punishment," She swallowed nervously at this, "I must insist that you call me Jareth. No more of this 'your highness, your majesty' nonsense. When we are in the company of other Fae, you must use those titles, but when we are alone-" They both felt a thrill at that thought, "-you must call me by my name. And in return I shall call you by yours. Is that agreeable to you?" She nodded slowly. "Yes, your-Er, Yes. Jareth." Jareth chuckled at the slip-up, shivering slightly as she said his name, and nodded more to himself than to her. "Very good. Now, Leah, we must discuss the matter of your punishment." Standing from his table, he held his hand out to her. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet. Placing her arm through his, he led her from the dining hall and into the main entry hall.

.

"I understand you have a great love for books." She nodded mutely, wondering where he was going with this, and how it would apply to her punishment. Suddenly the image of her having to catch and tie up monster books appeared unbidden in her thoughts, and she paled. Jareth glanced at her and gave a faint chuckle, as though he could read her mind. "I have a very extensive library that is in need of cleaning. Sending goblins in to tidy things up is out of the question. I'll never make that mistake again." He shuddered slightly at some past memory and she rose an eyebrow at him, wondering how bad it could possibly be. She blinked in surprise when they came to a stop before two large double doors. He released her arm, and she had to force down a feeling of loss as he did so. Turning towards her, he smirked mischievously, and she felt her worries increase as well as the butterflies. "Your punishment begins today, and will end when you finish. I'll leave you to inspect the room yourself. I have some matters of state to attend to." With a smirk she didn't like one bit and a last sweeping bow, he placed a chaste kiss on her hand and vanished in a cloud of glitter. Did her hand just burst into flames? She checked. No, no flames. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she chuckled nervously. Turning to the large double doors before her, she took a deep steadying breath and turned both doorknobs and pushed.

.

Oh, she was in _so_ much trouble. Beyond trouble. She was down-right _screwed_.

.

The room itself was in so much disarray, it took her a full five minutes just to figure out there were several tables with chairs surrounding them, and three floor to ceiling windows on either side of the room that were partially covered by filthy purple drapes. There were two enormous couches on either side of the room, that looked so lumpy and covered in heaven-knew-what, she didn't dare go near them for the smell that rolled off them in waves. The ceiling had to be twice as tall as the Sistine Chapel, and had a vaulted top with intricate scroll work. Across from her on the opposite wall were shelves of more books she had seen in the entire course of her life. And they stretched from floor to ceiling, seemingly without end. Still clutching the doorknobs like a pair of life preservers, she took one giant step out of the room and shut the doors tightly in front of her. Taking several deep breaths, she rested her head on the doors. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this..." She muttered under her breath like a mantra. Taking one last steadying breath, she opened the doors and worked her way through the mess to the windows on the right side of the room.

.

Pulling the curtains out of the way with some difficulty, she found something that looked like the wheel on a sail boat only smaller set into the wall that she assumed was to open the windows, and began turning it. With a great deal of creaking, the windows slid away from the wall, and a refreshing gust of wind blew into the room. Making her way carefully to the other side of the room, she held her dress up in her hands so as to keep it from being soiled by the heaven-knew-what around her, she did the same with the opposite windows, and soon a refreshing breeze was pushing the smell out of the library. Relieved that at least it would smell _somewhat_ better, she hurried from the room and was surprised to find that her bedroom wasn't far from the library. Stepping into her bedroom, she stepped out of her soiled shoes with a cringe, and carried them into the bathroom to wash later. Walking to the wardrobe, she opened the doors and searched for something more suited for cleaning. Pushing aside the extravagant gowns, she found a pair of her older jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Changing out of the dress, she hung it back up in her wardrobe and changed quickly into her jeans and t-shirt and slipped on her pair of work tennis shoes.

.

Turning her updo into a pony tale, she went back to the library, feeling better prepared. It took all her willpower not to throw everything that sat on the floor, out the nearest window. It had taken a full two hours, but she had organized the heaven-knew-what into piles of ruined books, decidedly less ruined books, and things she assumed were goblin clothes. There was also a random assortment of pots and pans, and-she could hardly believe it, but-what looked like a _tractor_ wheel had made its way into the room. She assumed that the goblins thought it to be some sort of book storing device, because it was cram-packed with books. Some where torn in half and others were missing their covers entirely. After cleaning out the tractor wheel-she was sure now that that was what it was-, she placed the damaged books in their own pile so she could look at them later and decide if they were at all salvageable. The biggest pile by far was the garbage pile. It was a pile of things that were mangled so far beyond belief, that she had no idea what they were anymore.

.

Leah spent the next hour removing the filthy and torn curtains that covered the windows. The curtains were so heavy, that when she had gotten the first of them down, she had to jump out of the way to avoid being crushed by it. She had taken down curtains before, but she marveled at how long it took for these ones to reach the floor. She counted. It took almost _six_ _seconds_ for the heavy curtains to reach the floor, and when they did there was so much dust that came up that it was impossible to see anywhere in the immediate area. After she had pulled them all down, she left them where they landed since they were too heavy for her to lift. She wondered briefly if it would be worth it to wash and mend them, but decided against it when she realized she had no way of putting them back up. She wondered if she would be invited to dine with Jareth for lunch, and got her answer when the man himself appeared a half hour before noon.

.

"Well, I must say you've made quite a bit of progress in here." Drawled a voice from right behind her. She shrieked and spun about, decking Jareth in the face as she did so. Her jaw dropped in mortification, and as he fell forward with one hand over his face, he knocked her over and they both went tumbling into a pile of books. After a moment of dizziness, Leah opened her eyes and looked around her. And gaped in horror, her cheeks flaming red. While she had landed on a pile of books, Jareth had landed on top of _her, _his chin resting on her left shoulder, his face out of her line of sight. She cleared her throat awkwardly, and when Jareth didn't move she frowned and pushed at his shoulder. "Er. Jareth, you're kind of crushing me!" He still didn't move. Leah growled, her eyes narrowing. "Ok Jareth this has gone from silly to just plain _sick_. If you don't get off of me _right now, _I am going to knee you in the _crystals_. _Got_ _it_?" She expected anything from his deep chuckle, to him jumping to his feet to protect his future heirs, but what she didn't expect was how he just lay there, limp as a fish.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh ho ho... I am truly evil. X) Lol I just had to make this chapter a cliff hanger. Don't worry, he'll be fine. His _pride, _however... Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now wont you? My favorite part was definitely when she threatened the _royal package._ (Ahem) For Leah's hair style, look on my profile for the link and look at Eva Longoria's hair style at the bottom of the page. That's basically what Leah's hairstyle is like. That's all for now. REVIEW REVIEW! Please and thank you! ^_^ You who review are the best. I will send you cookies if you review. No joke. Homemade oreo cookies. Yes, you heard me right. ^_~

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Same usual shpeel of words. Labyrinth = Hanson's, Leah = Leah's. Huzzah = Apparently my new favorite word. ^_~ Oh yeah. I don't own Hermione, or Harry Potter. They are copyright J.K. Rowling. Duh. X)


	5. Chapter 5

Muhahaha. I am so evil. X) Please excuse the evil cackling of the girl behind the curtain. ^_^' Also, this story is not going where I thought it was going. Which isn't a bad thing! It's a good thing and a good change, because the story's just kind of taken over, but it sort of surprises me. Every time it happens, actually, it surprises me. Anyway, enough of my random babbling. Enjoy! ^_^

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 5: "Oh _Crap!_" Only she didn't say 'Crap'

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_Leah growled, her eyes narrowing. "Ok Jareth this has gone from silly to just plain _sick_. If you don't get off of me _rightnow_, I am going to _knee_ you in the _crystals_. _Gotit_?" She expected anything from his deep chuckle, to him jumping to his feet to protect his future heirs, but what she didn't expect was how he just lay there, limp as a fish._

.

.

Her eyes grew wide. Had she really hurt him? "Jareth?..." Really worried now, she used all of her strength to roll him over and gasped in horror at what she saw. He was out cold, and his left eye was purple and beginning to swell badly. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Oh _shit!_" Lurching to her feet, she ran to the extra bucket of water, grateful it was soap-free and that she had yet to use it. Snatching up the (clean) extra rag, she carried the bucket over as quickly as she could without spilling, set it down and knelt down beside him. Leaning over him so her ear was by his mouth, she looked at his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when it rose and fell, and her ear was tickled by his breath. Relieved, she turned to the bucket. Dousing the rag, she quickly rung it out and gently dabbed at his forehead and even more gently dabbed at his eye.

.

Seeing the grime he had acquired from landing face first in the pile of books, Leah very carefully wiped away the filth and rinsed out the rag. Rinsing it out as thoroughly as possible, she folded it up and placed it gently on his eye, grateful the water in the bucket had been cold. Leaning back against the hill-like pile of books, she placed his head gently upon her thigh and brushed random strands of hair from his face. Yawning tiredly, she leaned back against the pile of books, and almost instantly slipped away to sleep. It was around two o'clock in the afternoon when Jareth awoke. The smell of soap and water and books and grime filled his senses, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Was he in...the library? And then he remembered why he had come to the library. He had been in his study in his private quarters working on state matters, when he realized it was time for the mid-day meal. He remembered leisurely walking to the library to check her progress, and he had thought to ask her to join him for lunch.

.

When he had entered he was astonished-to say the least-at how much she had done. And then he had thought to approach her from behind. And then he remembered what happened. Opening his eyes, he grimaced when pain shot through his left eye and he reached up and pulled away a rag. He grimaced at the object as though it had offended him in some way, and grudgingly replaced it over his eye. As he wondered where Leah had gone, he brushed a hand through his hair and froze when his hand brushed something that was definitely _not_ hair. Feeling along the object under his head, he froze again when what sounded like giggling sounded in his ears, and the object shifted. He stopped. The giggling ceasing as he did.

.

He moved again and the giggling started up again. Now thoroughly curious, he turned his head and stared in shock. Jareth was resting on his guest's _thigh_. His _sleeping _guest's thigh. His definitely _sleeping, _definitely _ticklish, _guest.He grinned suddenly and reached up a gloved hand and tickled her side. She squirmed instantly at his touch, and let out a snort that was accompanied by a soft giggle. Seeing his opportunity for some instant revenge for his bruised eye-and injured pride-he sat up, and with gusto began to vigorously tickle her sides. She immediately shot up, her eyes wide, and burst into a fit of giggles. Attempting to protect herself from this sudden onslaught, she curled up and gasped out, "Stop!" She burst into another fit of giggles, "St-op!" she gasped, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't think I shall, precious. I wonder, where _else _are you ticklish?" He purred mischievously. Her eyes widened and she immediately covered up her shoulders and curled up into a ball.

.

He laughed out right at her reaction and leaned back against a pile of books, chuckling. Peeking out from her fetal position, she glared at him. "Oh, and your not ticklish?" She asked sarcastically. He chuckled and shook his head with a smirk. "Fae don't do ticklish, my dear." Her face turned mischievous. "Is that so?" She narrowed her eyes, one side of her mouth turned up in a smirk. His eyes widened and he jumped to his feet just as she launched towards him. Landing on her stomach, she pouted up at him and he laughed. "Sorry, my dear, but you'll have to be quicker than that." Jareth smirked. Leah growled and screwed up her face, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled again, and tossed the rag from his eye at her, were it spread out and landed, perfectly covering her face.

.

Jareth roared with laughter and she huffed, making the rag drift out and fall limply into back, causing him to laugh even harder. Peeling the rag from her face, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Oh, hardy-har-har. Laugh it up, Owl-boy." She said sarcastically, though her smile showed she wasn't really angry. His laughter died down, and he wiped a non-existent tear from under his eye. "So what did you want before..." Leah stopped herself and shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly. He rose an elegant eyebrow, still smiling. "You mean before you accidentally knocked me out?" He said. She flushed in embarrassment and mock glared. "Well if _someone_ hadn't snuck up on me, they probably wouldn't have gotten decked!" Leah finished, walking up to him, hands on her hips. Jareth appraised her stance for a moment and then smiled a slow, seductive smile.

.

Inwardly chuckling as she shifted nervously at his look, he cleared his throat and smiled softly at her. "I came to see how much progress you made, and invite you to have lunch with me." She looked up surprised and smiled. "Lunch would be great! As to the progress in here, I'll probably need a broom and mop to clean up the floor after I throw out the garbage and organize the books." She looked around the room as she spoke and then back at him and jumped when she noticed he was much closer to her than he had been. Leah swallowed nervously as he studied her eyes, an amused look in his eye. She jumped when he suddenly leaned back and spoke loudly. "Excellent! Shall we get going? And then perhaps after lunch I can give you a tour of the castle?" She nodded enthusiastically at him and took his arm when he offered it. When they left the library, a dark form by the window slipped away silently.

.

Leah left Jareth waiting outside her door as she hurriedly went in to 'change into 'something more presentable', she had said before leaving him chuckling at her. After she had hurriedly washed up and changed into a silver chiffon dress, she hurriedly pinned her hair up into a loose bun and slipped on matching silver flats. Checking her reflection in the vanity mirror, she blinked when something black darted across her room, and a breeze ruffled her dress. Startled, she looked around but didn't see anything. Feeling another breeze, she shivered and looked for the source and blinked. Her balcony doors were open. Frowning nervously and taking deep breaths to try and keep herself from freaking out, she walked carefully and slowly towards the doors, keeping to one side of the french doors. Looking outside and not seeing anything, she frowned and shut the doors. Turning around, Leah looked directly into deep red eyes, and did something any sensible person would have done. She screamed.

.

Jareth was leaning casually against the wall across from her door, playing with one of his crystals when he heard a sound that made his heart stop. Lurching away from the wall, he dropped his crystal and it clattered to the floor, forgotten. Jumping towards the door, he grabbed the handle and found that it was locked. The black thing lunged towards Leah and she stumbled backwards, knocking the doors open again, and it flew over the top of her. Jareth shouted her name from the hallway. Scrambling to her feet, she screamed, "JARETH!" as she ran for the door but fell to the ground with a scream of agony as what felt like knives sliced across her back, and she collapsed on the ground. "LEAH!" Came Jareth's muffled voice again, and he started banging at the door. Looking up, Leah nearly fainted at the rows and rows of sharp teeth that were mere inches away from her face. Making a wild kick, she nailed it in the gut and it stumbled backwards and let out a deep growl.

.

Ignoring the pain in her back as best she could, she rolled carefully onto her back but froze when the creature snarled at her, taking a step forward. It wasn't like any animal she had ever seen. It's body was the size of a full grown male gorilla, only thinner and lankier like an orangutan. And instead of fur it had a smooth black body like that of a snake, and thin fingers with claws that looked as sharp as knives. It's clawed feet clicked and clawed at the stone beneath it, and its legs were ripped with powerful muscles. It had a long neck and head that was shaped almost exactly like a snakes. It's face, however, was by far the most frightening of it's attributes. It had a huge mouth with rows and rows of sharper than razors teeth, a powerful jaw and two slits that replaced a nose. Two giant red eyes that sent chills down her spine, studied her hungrily. Suddenly the door exploded forward, narrowly missing Leah, and knocking the beast to the floor where it lay unmoving.

.

As soon as the door was removed, Jareth swept into the room. Decked out in his armor, his cape billowed behind him ominously as he looked at the creature, positively livid. Seeing that it wasn't getting up, Jareth immediately strode towards it, producing a crystal from out of nowhere. As he reached the creature, he let the crystal roll off of his fingers. Just before it landed on the black monster, a cloud of smoke burst from the crystal, instantly enveloping the creature and vanished. Jareth strode slowly to the crystal that now sat innocently on the stone floor where the monster had been and picked it up. Holding it up to the light, he peered inside and for a split second Leah thought she saw the form of the black beast, but then it vanished and the crystal looked like any other crystal. Shakily getting to her feet, he suddenly seemed to realize she was there and he rushed towards her, the crystal disappearing to who knows where.

.

His eyes were filled with concern as he enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, and she cried out in pain. He immediately pulled away. "Are you alright-" He began and stopped as she collapsed against her bed, and then he saw her back. Looking at his face, she felt momentarily frightened by how furious he suddenly looked as he stared at her back. "Jareth-" She began but suddenly he cut her off. His face a stony mask, but his eyes were like flames. "Did that creature do this to you?" He asked quietly, and she shivered at the angry magic that rolled off of him. She nodded slowly as she attempted to stand up, and cringed. Suddenly Jareth stepped forward. "Let's get you on your bed, I want my healer to take a look at that." She nodded silently and he helped her stand and then she lay down carefully on her bed, trying to move as carefully as possible. Jareth disappeared into the hallway and returned a few moments later with a portly middle-aged woman with curled black hair and kind brown eyes. She was dressed in brown robes and carried a big brown bag with her.

.

"This is my healer, Matilda." Jareth gestured to the woman who gave a nod and a kind smile. Leah smiled back timidly. "Hello." As Matilda set her bag on the bed to Leah's right, Jareth sat down next to her on the bed to her left. Matilda looked at Leah and then at Jareth and said something to him in a language she didn't understand, but it looked kind of like she was making small talk. "Leah." She blinked and turned her head to look at him. "She says you'll have to take the top half of your dress off." She stared at him incredulously, before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Did she really say that? Or are you just trying to check me out?" He rose an eyebrow and then burst into laughter. She scowled up at him. "I assure you it is necessary. She wont be able to get the bandages around you with it on." Swallowing, Leah looked down as she slowly slid one arm and then the other out of the dress, and then pushed it down to her waist. Pulling the blanket around her front, she looked at him with a look that said, 'This had better be strictly medically necessary, otherwise you're toast.' He just chuckled.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh snap, scary monster. Yeah he kind of just popped up. It'll be interesting to see what happens next. I'll probably do a sketch of the monster and post it on my Deviant Art account so you can see it. He'll be one nasty lookin' beasty. But it probably wont be until tomorrow probably. Maybe not, I might do it after posting this. Anyway, please review! ^_^ The recipe for homemade oreo cookies will be yours if you do! I kid you not, these cookies are _so freaking good!_ ^_~ You are all wonderful!

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Labyrinth is property of Jim Henson. Leah is me, plot is mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Something about this chapter's got me excited. It's just flowed really well and I'm excited to share it. Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed and those who just pass through! ^_~

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 6: Healing

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_"I assure you it is necessary. She wont be able to get the bandages around you with it on." Swallowing, Leah looked down as she slowly slid one arm and then the other out of the dress, and then pushed it down to her waist. Pulling the blanket around her front, she looked at him with a look that said, 'This had better be strictly medically necessary, otherwise you're toast.' He just chuckled._

.

.

Leah spent the next couple weeks in "medical quarantine" as she had called it, much to the amusement of Jareth. He had insisted that she stay in bed, and no amount of grumbling or pouting on her part could sway him. The only thing that kept her from rebelling and escaping to the library, or to the garden she had glimpsed from her balcony windows, was the constant visits she had from both Jareth and (to Jareth's annoyance) the little group of goblins that had originally brought her to the Labyrinth. Leah was very happy when among the little group Punt appeared. Now she understood the full power of the Bog of Eternal Stench. Punt told her that he had been commanded by the king to bathe and that seemed to help the smell considerably.

.

Jareth told her later that the awful smell hovering over the little goblin was only at _a third_ of it's usual strength. In that moment, the Bog of Eternal Stench made it to #1 on her 'Places I _Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, __**ever**_ want to visit' list. Both visits were appreciated, but the goblins she found to be a little taxing. Especially when they tried on her clothes. Or pranced around with her clean underwear on their tiny heads. The second, was especially taxing. Particularly when Jareth would show up as one of them pranced around her room wearing one of her bras like a scarf or shawl. And then he would roar with laughter for a solid five minutes before any of the objects thrown at him by a furiously blushing blond convinced him he had better leave.

.

Matilda came regularly to change the bandages, and somehow that warranted Jareth's appearance. Leah would have been seriously annoyed, but he always wandered to her shelf and picked up a book before she could protest. And then he would sit in her vanity chair and read, casting glances her way when he thought she wasn't looking. Currently he was reading The Chronicles of Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader, and seemed to be enjoying it. At one point he roared with laughter, making her jump and making Matilda spill the nasty-smelling green ointment she had been putting on her wounds. Matilda let out a string of words Leah was sure would not be pretty translated, and tactfully ignored her.

.

Instead, she turned to Jareth. "Where are you at?" He was still chuckling when he looked up at her. "These Fuddledups creatures are ridiculous!" He chuckled and turned the page. Leah looked at him confusedly. "Fuddledups? I don't remember any Fuddledups." He waved his hand dismissively. "Or Pufflefuds or whatever you prefer. The creatures with one leg and one giant foot each." Leah stared at him a moment longer before realization dawned on her face. "Oh! You mean the Dufflepuds! Yeah those guys are pretty silly." Jareth just gave a snort "More like 'idiotic, useless, and ridiculous', my dear. I pity that poor magician. He must have wanted to hang himself." Rolling her eyes, she laid her head down on the bed and sighed. "Why don't you read aloud?" She asked after a moment. After Jareth's initial surprise at the request, he asked where she wanted him to read. "Wherever you are at is fine." Having said this, she settled against a pillow and closed her eyes.

.

Matilda finished with the new bandages and left quietly, giving Jareth a small curtsy as she left. As Jareth read aloud, Leah let out a little sigh, a goofy smile on her face. Jareth paused in his reading and rose an eyebrow at her. "Is there something the matter with my reading?" She blinked sleepily up at him, confusion written all over her face. "Huh?.. No, no you're fine. Please keep reading." Pacified, Jareth continued reading and watched as his guest slowly slipped away into a peaceful slumber. Smiling faintly, he closed the large book quietly and placed it on the vanity beside him. Standing, he strode over and gently placed the blanket over her slumbering form and slipped quietly back to his place and continued to read silently. The next week passed the same way that day had. Jareth would come and they would talk a little, and then he would read from one of her books, and she would fall asleep to the sound of his velvety voice.

.

As for the goblins, she had somehow managed to get them to cease masquerading around in her underwear by offering to let them color on some of the paper from her desk. She would lay on her bed and draw random scenes like a forest with a stream or a bunch of hills with flowers on them and a rising sun. She once drew a silly scene that resembled candy land, but had to stop when one of the goblins kept trying to eat lolly-pop lane. Leah stuck to drawing non-food items after that. Sometimes they would ask for scenes, one was of two of them fighting with spoons. And in a random moment of inspiration, she had put them riding horses and leveling lances at each other, and they were so astonished, they asked her if they really looked like that. She laughed and said no, and when they looked so crestfallen she quickly added, "But your hearts are like the hearts of knights." and that seemed to cheer them up considerably.

.

She even did a few of Jareth, but never seemed fully satisfied with how they turned out, and after grumbling over them, she'd slide them beneath her bed to work on later. When Matilda came in the next day to check on Leah's back and declared that she was able to walk around if she wished, she could have danced for joy. Matilda however made her promise to take it easy so as not to reopen her wounds, and Leah promised solemnly that she would be careful; however inside she was bursting to get outside of her room. The middle-aged matron retrieved a pale pink dress for her and made Jareth leave the room so that she could get changed. Jareth looked like he was about to protest, but Leah sent him a reassuring smile, and he consented. Before putting on the dress however, Leah suggested to Matilda with some gesturing that maybe she should take this opportunity to get washed up.

.

After a minute Matilda seemed to understand, and she helped her into the bathtub, after Leah realized her legs had pretty much become jelly from lack of use. When she got out of the bath she was feeling considerably better, though still jelly-legged. Matilda helped her put on the pale pink dress, and opened the door to allow Jareth back in. Jareth was practically pacing, and Leah couldn't help but laugh a little. "Sorry about the wait, but I figured it would be a good time to get cleaned up." He seemed pacified by her explanation, and his eyes seemed to soften a little. Matilda gave a few last parting words in her strange language, a gentle hug to Leah, and a slightly stern look to Jareth that clearly said, "You had better take good care of her." And then smiled at him before taking her leave. Wanting to get out of her room, Leah suggested maybe taking a walk in the garden outside.

.

"What an excellent idea!" Jareth said, and together they made their way slowly down to the main hall. Leah wobbled a little on her heels and sighed in exasperation. "I don't think I can walk in these shoes Jareth, my legs are too weak." Said Leah, leaning against the cold stone wall for a moment. "Well that's not good, we'd better change that, now hadn't we?" Jareth reached an arm around her waist and held her left hand in his, and she inhaled sharply at the sudden closeness. "Jareth, what-" She began, but then she felt the strange feel of magic, and slowly her heels changed into a pair of flats, identical in design to the pale pink heels she had been wearing. Stretching a foot out, she examined the shoe and laughed before putting it back down. "Thank you!" She smiled up at him gratefully, and suddenly became aware all over again how very close he was to her. There eyes met and it was all she could do to remember to breath.

.

His mismatched eyes seemed to draw her forward, and their faces slowly drew closer. A door banging open down the hall made Leah jump and look towards the commotion, but Jareth seemed unable-or unwilling-to look. A group of goblins came running towards them, screaming madly as a group of black and brown chickens hounded after them, heads low and wings up in a charge. Jareth carefully and deftly moved them both out of the way as the mob moved past them. Leah stared after them in shock before looking up at Jareth and back, and then suddenly a little goblin riding a chicken went running by, and she burst into laughter. Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, and he shouted after them; "If I find any feathers in my quarters, you will _all_ be moving to the Bog of Eternal Stench for a _**year**_!" The goblin riding the chicken turned and saluted before continuing his pursuit. Leah burst into laughter, and Jareth couldn't help but smile a little.

.

Jareth's garden was the most amazing she had ever seen. Flowers of every kind bloomed inexplicably everywhere she turned, and she couldn't help but stop every once and a while to admire them. They walked on a path of neatly manicured grass, and were surrounded by varying sizes of hedges. There were several flowers and strange plants that she had never seen before. One flower that she particularly liked was one with a white stem and leaves with pale blue veins, and a flower that when closed was so dark blue that it was almost black. But when it bloomed it opened up into a hydrangea-like flower, and each layer of petals was lighter than the last until at the center it finished with a blinding white. Gently cupping the flower in her hand, she gasped when the plant seemed to lean into her hand. Looking up at Jareth in amazement, he smirked a little in triumph. "It seems the Labyrinth approves of you."

.

Before she could properly think of a response, he led her to a white stone bench that over looked a long reflecting pool. She felt a little relieved when they sat down, and she unconsciously leaned into him. Leah shifted uncomfortable for a moment as she thought, and Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist gently. "What is on your mind, precious?" He purred, his blond hair brushing against her cheek as he leaned down to take in her expression. "Well...I've been wondering for sometime now..." She hesitated, playing with the fabric of her dress and listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing. "Yes, my dear?" He pressed gently, and she swallowed. "Am I going to be here in the Labyrinth...forever?" She looked up timidly into his face. He stiffened, and she immediately regretted asking the question. She quickly continued, "I mean, I love it here, but I'm just wondering what will become of me after I finish my punishment?"

.

She was startled and felt a strong wave of sadness wash over her when he suddenly released her and stood up, walking to the edge of the reflecting pool. She trembled a little in anxiety and sadness, waiting for his response. When he seemed like he would never speak, her heart ached and she stood as quickly as she dared. "Jareth-" Suddenly he spun around and gripped her upper arms in a vice like grip and she gasped, startled. Anger, hurt, and sadness washed over his expression as he stared down at her. "Leah-I-" He stopped to collect himself, slipping a cold mask over his features, and abruptly released her. He turned away. "Do you not enjoy your time here? Have I not been exceedingly generous?" His voice was so cold that it tore at her heart, and she convulsively clutched at her chest. "I-Of course-!" She began but he whirled to face her, anger in his eyes. "Then why do you wish to leave?" She stared in shock at him. "I-" She stopped and tears welled in her eyes, but she angrily fought them back. "I don't want to leave! I just wanted to know-" She stopped, clenching her teeth. "When you would be returned home? Well I'm sorry to tell you this, _my_ _dear_," He sneered at the last part, "But you are _never_ going back home."

.

Her whole body seemed to go numb, and her hands shook slightly in agony at his anger-filled expression. Eyes filled with the heart-wrenching agony she felt, she nodded stiffly and turned and strode quickly away. Jareth stared after her as she disappeared into the garden. Agony tore at her heart like there were miniature blades slicing across it, and tears fell unheeded down her cheeks as she gathered her skirts in her fists and ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her back. Black clouds gathered in the sky above her and thunder cracked, but she didn't seem to notice them. Stopping under a willow tree, she curled up at the bottom of it's trunk, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed against the silver trunk. "Please..." She whispered brokenly. "Please..." The tree seemed to shift around her, and when she opened her eyes there was a path leading out of the garden. Giving the tree a faint hug, she whispered a thank you before making her way clumsily towards the opening.

.

Leaning against the gray glitter covered wall, she looked up as the rain fell from the sky, brushing across her feverish face like a caress. She knew inside that Jareth was just hurt that she had had any thoughts of leaving, but she couldn't help but feel angry and hurt at how he had reacted. She cast a look back into the garden, wondering if she should just go back and apologize to him, but her angry pride kept her from doing so. Resigned, she felt her sorrow envelope her, and she wondered idly if the Labyrinth was dangerous enough to take her life. And with that she turned and walked, half soaked from the rain and tears, into the Labyrinth.

.

.

.

.

.

Well...There it is. Not how I had thought it would go, but that's how it is. Pretty close to tears at the end of this chapter. Please read and review.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Labyrinth is property of Jim Henson. Leah is me, plot is mine. The Chronicles of Narnia:Voyage of the Dawn Treader, along with all the other Narnia books is copyright C.S. Lewis.


	7. Chapter 7

Right so here's chapter 7! Hope you like it. ^_^

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 7: Making New Acquaintances

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_She cast a look back into the garden, wondering if she should just go back and apologize to him, but her angry pride kept her from doing so. Resigned, she felt her sorrow envelope her, and she wondered idly if the Labyrinth was dangerous enough to take her life. And with that she turned and walked, half soaked from the rain and tears, into the Labyrinth._

.

.

Jareth paced angrily in his chambers. "How could she be unhappy? Have I not given her everything?" Pausing in his pacing, he conjured a crystal and looked into it. Scanning the gardens, he was surprised at first when he didn't see her there. "Rain? How odd." He frowned at the misty scene before him. "Perhaps she went to her room?" Turning the crystal in his hand, his frown deepened when he found her room empty. After scouring the castle and it's grounds with his crystal, he became seriously worried. "Surely she can not have gotten into the Labyrinth?" He turned his crystal, and found to his dismay that she had. He frowned at the moisture on her face that was obviously not from the rain. Had she been crying? A wave of guilt crashed over him. He had not meant to hurt her. He sighed and sat down on his bed, pondering what to do next. As he stared into the crystal at her anguished face, he had an idea.

.

"What are you doing down here?" Asked a voice. Leah jumped and spun around, grimacing in pain at the sharp movement. There was no one there. "Sorry? Who's there?" She called tentatively. The voice made an annoyed grunt. "Look _up_." It said. Obeying, she gasped in wonder. A five-foot long creature lay with it's arms crossed and tail swooshing from side to side, looked down at her in amusement. It's white scales covering its entire body stood out in stark contrast against the black sky. It had a body similar to a monkey, but with the scales of a dragon. Where the head of the beast should have been, was the face of a beautiful young woman. She had a long thin neck that had to be almost a foot long, that ended with thin but powerful looking shoulders. Her arms were folded beneath her, but Leah glimpsed long fingers with curved white claws and her palms sparkled like they were infused with glitter.

.

From beneath her shoulders went a long torso, and two long legs with clawed feet. A long white tail like a monkey's swooshed from side to side and stretched out and curled in on itself. She had long straight white hair and almond-shaped brown eyes, a fine nose, and plump lips that smirked down at her. Leah couldn't help but gape in wonderment at this strange person. "So. where are you going?" Asked the dragon girl, lifting a clawed hand and examining it in the dim light. Leah watched the girls claws warily before looking around at the high stone walls and her choices of left, right, and the way she had come-through the hidden passageways through the walls. "Well, I just came from the castle-" The dragon girl started at this. "Wait. you just _came_ _from the castle_?" She repeated incredulously. Leah nodded slowly, unsure why this girl seemed so surprised. To her astonishment, the dragon girl glided half way down the wall and stopped a few inches from her face, studying her closely. And then, strangely-took a deep breath.

.

Leah quickly stepped back, but the dragon girl didn't seem to notice. Instead, she closed her eyes and then opened them a moment later. "Just as I thought. You've been marked." She said dully, and pulled back so she was on the wall again and flipped over onto her back, exposing her underside. There was a hint of a bust, but she looked like she could have been in a body suit for how much showed. Nevertheless, Leah looked at the ground awkwardly. "Marked? What does that mean?" Leah asked quietly, but the girl had no trouble hearing her it seemed, for she replied, "Yes. Marked." Leah glanced up as the dragon girl stretched and rolled back over onto her stomach, resting her chin on her folded hands. "It means that no one in the Labyrinth is allowed to touch you. Basically; he owns you. I'm guessing from what you've said, you didn't appear outside the Labyrinth like the Runners do." She paused a moment as Leah soaked all this information up, and flicked at a piece of rock on the top of the wall next to her.

.

"You're one of the Wished Away ones, are you?" She asked, and Leah simply nodded. The girl snorted. "What, was it a spurned lover or something? It must be, with a figure like _that_." The girl grinned at her, and Leah flushed and spluttered. "Wha-! _No_!" She said loudly, making the dragon girl raise an eyebrow impishly. Leah shifted uncomfortably and muttered. "It was my neighbor's grandmother." The girl was silent. And then suddenly the dragon girl erupted into roars of laughter. "Your-" Snort. "_Neighbor's __**Grandmother**__?_" She erupted into more fits of laughter, clutching her sides, and looked like she might be in danger of falling off the wall. Leah glared indignantly and put her fisted hands on her hips. "Hardy-har. I get it. Terribly hilarious." She called sarcastically. The dragon girl wiped a tear from her eye and sighed, still grinning. "Oh dear, if half the wished away are as funny as you, I really need to come out here more often. Oh..." She chuckled and wiped her eyes. Leah rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "Right, well, nice meeting you."

.

"Hey wait! You didn't even ask my name!" Leah paused and looked back up at her. "Ok, what's your name?" She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow, feeling her patience starting to grow thin. "My name is Sephora. What's yours?" She asked cheerfully, leaning forward. "My name is Leah." She said. Sephora grinned, and Leah couldn't help smiling back a little. "Nice to meet you, Leah. Now, where are you off to?" Asked Sephora, practically gliding as she came to stand next to the petite blond. Leah shrugged. "I don't know. I just needed to get away for a little while." Sephora gave her a knowing look, grinning. "Ah. Argument with the King, then?" Leah spluttered, her face flushing red, and Sephora chuckled. "Don't flip your skirt, it's been known to happen." Leah rose an eyebrow at the strange phrase but otherwise didn't comment. "Why don't I show you around while your here? It's always a good idea to have someone show you the Labyrinth, versus wandering it by yourself and without a knowledge of how things work."

.

Leah studied Sephora for a moment, unsure. Sephora rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll even show you the Crystal Caves if you want. It's a really amazing place, all kinds of crystals that glow different colors. A lot of the people in the underground use them to light their homes. They've got pink ones, and blue ones..." She trailed off as Leah's eyes lit up. "Well...Ok. But I need to come back before dinner tonight." Sephora nodded eagerly. "Ok, ok. Back after dinner time. Got it." She said, turning to the right pathway. "_Before_ dinner time, Sephora." Leah said with a chuckle. Sephora blinked, "_Before_ dinner time. Got it. Let's get going then!" Leah chuckled and followed her new friend as they went deeper into the Labyrinth. Jareth smiled faintly as he watched the two women make their way to the Crystal Caves. "Well at least she wont be alone." And he proceeded to watch as they walked and talked about different things, and Sephora showed her several hidden passageways and how to spot an oubliette. Jareth smiled. The two were fast becoming friends.

.

.

.

.

.

Yay Sephora! Ha ha. Anyway, sorry for the length of this one. I know it's short, but I wanted to end it here so I can write more in the next chapter about the Crystal Caves. (Oooh! Crystal Caves...) Where they'll be meeting another friend, I suspect. Aren't you excited? What's fun about writing a story is when you as the writer don't really know what's going to happen next, but going with it anyway. Being a writer is like being an adventurer. You never know what you'll find until you find it, and each chapter is like stepping into another world. Well, goodnight everyone. I'm off to bed.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Labyrinth is property of Jim Henson. Leah is me, plot is mine. Sephora is mine, Crystal Caves are mine, and so is the extravagant garden I pretended was Jareth's. ^_~

.

Please review! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Super excited about this chapter! ^_^ Enjoy!

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 8: Chilly

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_Jareth smiled faintly as he watched the two women make their way to the Crystal Caves. "Well at least she wont be alone." And he proceeded to watch as they walked and talked about different things, and Sephora showed her several hidden passageways and how to spot an oubliette. Jareth smiled. The two were fast becoming friends._

.

.

The Crystal Caves were the most amazing thing Leah had ever seen. As soon as they walked into the dark cavern, the room lit up with a million different colored crystals. Her favorite was a cerulean blue, the size of her fist. When Sephora saw her looking at it, she swiped her claws around it in one quick motion, and the crystal fell free from the wall into her clawed hand. "This one's a good color for you." Grinned Sephora, looking extra ethereal in the colorful lights as she handed it to Leah. Leah grinned back and thanked her for the crystal. After they looked around the giant cave, Sephora finally picked a pinkish purple stone she said she could make earrings out of. Sephora put her crystal into a small pouch that wrapped around her waist, and Leah put hers in a hidden pocket of her dress.

.

As they made their way back out of the cave, chatting happily with one another, they came out into a thick forest, and gone was the stone pathway they had come from. Leah looked around in amazement at the forest. "Where are we? Did the Labyrinth change?" She looked at Sephora and was surprised to see that her friend was looking about nervously. "Sephora, what's wrong?" She asked, now beginning to feel nervous herself. As they walked into the forest, Sephora kept close to Leah, her body tensed as though to run or fight, and her eyes kept darting into the shadows as though she expected something to be lurking there. "The Labyrinth changes all the time. Just like each runner is different, each time the Labyrinth is different. This forest is familiar, and if it's the forest I'm thinking of, then we need to get out of here as soon as possible."

.

Leah furrowed her brow in confusion, "Why?" Her question was answered by several sounds like sticks being banged together in a wild beat. Sephora groaned. "Hey Ladies!" Cried a voice from behind them, and Leah spun around. A wild song burst into motion, and two red creatures jumped out of the bushes in front of them, one hitting sticks to the beat and both laughing wildly. "Wha-What do you want?" The blond cried, stumbling backwards in fear at their red eyes. "Why Lady, we just wanna have a good time!" Said one, the red feather-like fur on his head bobbing. They looked like a cross between monkeys and birds, with great beaks and huge ears that flapped like wings. Their arms and legs like a monkey and their bodies were covered in red, pink, and white feathers, and they had long thin tails with white tufts of fur at the ends.

.

As if on cue three other similar creatures jumped out of the bushes and formed a loose circle around the two women. "What are you guys?" Leah cried out in alarm. "We're Fireys, little miss!" Cried the same firey that answered her before. The group suddenly burst into song and danced in a circle. At a crescendo in the music one of the fireys swept his arm up and flung his head across the circle in a wild arch where another bounced it off of his hip, over to his neighbor. His neighbor kicked it up into the air and hit it like a volleyball, back over to its dancing owner who laughed and sang his part of the song. "So when things get too tough!", "Get too tough!" Chorused the others. "And your chin is draggin' on the ground." Sang a deep-voiced firey. "On the ground!" Chimed in the others. They continued singing, throwing various limbs around and making their heads fly up and float back down, all the while tightening their circle.

.

Sephora growled a warning, her brow wrinkling in anger and she unclenched her fists, claws at the ready. One of them pounced on her before she could swing at him with her claws, and began tugging at her head. "I'll get your pretty little head!" He said as he pulled. Sephora snarled as two others jumped on her. "I'll get your pretty little feet!" Shouted another. Leah ran towards them, attempting to throw them off of Sephora. "Hey knock it off! Leave her alone!" She shouted when the last two pounced on her, one pulling at her head and the other pulling at her arm. Suddenly the group of fireys that covered Sephora pulled away slightly when she slumped to the ground, and Leah let out a strangled scream. "Sephora! SEPHORA!" Tears poured down her cheeks, but her friend lay unmoving on the ground, the fireys still pulling at her limp body.

.

"_SEPHORA!_" Screamed the struggling blond, and the fireys that had been around her dragon friend turned and pounced on her. Struggling with all her might, she turned to the only person she knew could help them and screamed his name. "_JARETH! HELP US!_" The fireys continued to pull at her and she felt the wounds on her back beginning to reopen, when suddenly there was a huge gale of wind and a cloud of smoke that sent the fireys flying in all directions. Leah slumped towards the forest floor, barely conscious when she felt arms wrap around her, encasing her in warmth. Looking up through tear-filled eyes, she smiled weakly at him. "You came..." She whispered, and he smiled a thin smile, eyes full of worry and...fear? "Of course I did, precious. I will always come for you." He reassured hurriedly, pushing back a strand of her hair. She felt her heart flutter at his touch, and her eyes closed of their own accord.

.

Suddenly she remembered her friend and with a gasp she struggled to her feet, only to stumble and fall again into Jareth's waiting arms. "Sephora! She's hurt, Jareth you have to help her!" Jareth barely seemed to hear her as he gathered her up into his arms and strode to Sephora. Crouching down beside her, he reached out and felt at her neck, and Leah couldn't help the surge of jealousy that swept through her. What was wrong with her? She quickly shoved the jealousy aside, telling herself that he was just feeling for a pulse. Jareth glanced down at Leah, a faint smirk on his lips before he looked back at the girl before him, and his expression turned grim. "She's alive, but badly hurt. Hold to me tightly, I am going to transport us to my castle." She nodded and leaned into him gratefully, closing her eyes as her arms wrapped around his waist tightly. He wrapped his arms around her carefully, and the three disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter.

.

Jareth was at his wits end by the time Matilda exited the two guest rooms, looking exhausted but satisfied. He immediately pounced on her and Matilda gave him a furiously accusing look. "What the hell were you thinking?" She spat in Fae. "Why did you let that girl go into the Labyrinth? Did you want her to die? I can understand the _goblins_ leading her into it, Jareth, but _you_?" Jareth stiffened, looking disdainfully cold as he peered down his nose at her, "I did _not_ let her into the Labyrinth, the _Labyrinth_ letherin_._" Matilda looked surprised by this information, even a little mischievous. "Well, it's about time." She said, and chortled when Jareth rose a startled eyebrow. "_What's_ about time?" He said, eyes narrowing slightly.

.

Matilda held up her hands to soothe him, though she looked oddly triumphant as she elaborated, "The Labyrinth only allows those it deems worthy to pass through it's walls. Like royalty." Jareth looked significantly stunned at her words, standing stock still. Matilda smiled a little at him in sympathy as she packed up her bag. "I'm done now, you can go and talk to her if you wish. I imagine you two have some things to talk about. If you need me, I will be with your other guest." And with that she turned and quietly disappeared into Sephora's room. Jareth stood there for what seemed like eternity, though it had been only half a minute, before shaking himself and turning and going into Leah's room.

.

Leah lay on her stomach on her bed with eyes half closed as though she were about to fall asleep, her torso was wrapped up in fresh bandages that made Jareth wince internally. He noticed with growing anger how bruised her body was, and how she winced at the slight movement as she looked up at him with a faint smile. "Hey..." Jareth's anger mounted. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He spat, eyes flashing and fists clenched. Leah immediately stiffened and looked away from him, and Jareth instantly regretted his words. He shifted on his feet, trying to figure out what to say or do. "I am sorry." He said finally, and Leah looked up at him in shock. "What?" She whispered. Jareth looked pained as their eyes met. "I said that I am sorry. About what happened in the garden. I got angry at you for an understandable question. I shouldn't have, and I apologize."

.

Leah's gaze softened and she smiled. "Hey, I'll tell you what. If you read some Time Quartet, I _think_ I might just be able to forgive you." He looked at her in surprise, and flashed a canine-showing grin. Leah and Sephora spent the next couple days healing after their encounter with the fireys. Once she was well enough, Leah continued work in the library. She went through several books, removing covers that were destroyed and making a list of books that were beyond repair so they could be replaced. "You know, Jareth, if you aren't able to replace some of these English books, I could probably remake them." The Goblin King was surprised to say the least, and he heartily agreed. When asked about it, she told him she had trained as a Graphic Designer in the Aboveground. For her final assignment, she and her classmates had had to make their own books. Jareth promised he would get her the things she would need. The library had quickly turned into one of Leah's favorite places to be.

.

It had been completely cleaned and the couches and tables replaced. The curtains that covered the windows were a dark blue that were thick enough to keep out the sunlight, but light enough to be moved easily. The couches were of a similar color and the tables and chairs a dark mahogany, with midnight blue cushions. The ladders were replaced and the room was spotless. She spent her time looking through different books, like the history of the Fae, history of the Goblins (though, she didn't know why she had attempted the feat in the first place; it was mostly concerning chicken races, the largest amount of ale consumed by a goblin, and other things that made her laugh or gape in shocked bewilderment.), along with a varied assortment of other books. Jareth usually showed up to watch her remove the covers and measure the books that she was planning on remaking, always staring over her shoulder in amazement, making her blush.

.

Sephora was making a great deal of progress-which she claimed was due to her quick-healing dragon blood-but Matilda insisted that she stay in bed until she was feeling one-hundred percent better. Since she was confined to her bed, Leah visited her often to check on her progress and to keep her company. They mostly talked about Sephora's family, since Leah didn't want to talk about hers-it was too hard for her to talk about them. Sephora would hurriedly change the subject whenever she could see her friend's thoughts turning down that road, and instead they would talk about the crystals they had gotten, or books they had read. One day when they were sitting in Sephora's room, Sephora told her something amazing about the cyrstals. "I don't know how I forgot, it's one of these things most useful attributes!" She rolled her eyes and Leah giggled. "The crystals-being magic-have the ability to change shape if the owner wills it. All you have to do is imagine it changing into something else, and it will."

.

Leah couldn't help but feel a little skeptical at first, but remembering she was in a magical place, she held the crystal on her open palms, closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the crystal's weight change, and when she looked down she was amazed to see it was a perfect replica of a fully bloomed stargazer lily. Sephora grinned at her. "Hey, it looks like you have some magic ability! Usually the crystal takes a minute to form into something else, but that took only a second!" Leah stared in amazement at her friend, and then back down at the crystal. "Try something else." Sephora encouraged. Leah complied and closed her eyes again. The crystal's weight changed again, and this time it was a twisting arch with small round rose bushes sitting on either side of the arch. At the top of the arch was a carved image of a bloomed lily. Leah stared in awe and Sephora grinned.

.

"Wow your really good at this! Try another!" Leah grinned back at her friend, and closed her eyes once more. A moment later the crystal shifted, and when she opened her eyes it was to see a perfect six-inch tall replica of Jareth. Leah's face flushed a little red, and she glanced up at Sephora, who burst into laughter. Flushing even more, she looked at the crystal and quickly formed it back into the arch with the rose bushes. "Ok, ok, knock it off. Your turn now." Leah said. Sephora grinned again and placed the crystal on her upper arm, and Leah gaped in wonderment as the crystal seemed to melt around her arm and form a twisting armband. As it twisted it grew in detail, looking more and more like the body of a snake. At the end it twisted and bent upwards, forming the head of a very life-like king cobra. It winked at her, and Sephora laughed uproariously at her friend's startled expression, and laughed even louder when Leah pouted and rose her eyebrow.

.

Jareth interrupted them a moment later, wanting to show Leah something in the library. "Alright, but keep practicing with that crystal. And you had better come back and visit me once he's through with you!" Called Sephora as they stepped out of her bedroom. Leah rolled her eyes, making Jareth chuckle in amusement. They soon arrived at the library, and Jareth paused at the doors. "Now I know that I probably don't have everything that you need, but I think _this _should do." As he said 'this', he opened wide the double doors, and Leah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Oh. My. Gosh."

.

.

.

.

.

Crystal Caves. Well. That's how it _started._ Then it just kind of took a life of its own. o_o Not that I'm complaining, ha ha. Anyway, yes, I am a graphic designer for those of you wondering. ^^' Haven't worked a press in a little while, so there's bound to be mistakes. Fellow graphic designers/printers are welcome to berate me if I make any mistakes! ^_~ **ALSO**, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. I was on a roll, and now it's kind of slowed down again. -_- Anyway I'm going to try and pump them out as fast as I can, and even then updates will probably be once a week. Sorry!

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Labyrinth, Jareth, and the Fireys are property of Jim Henson. (Dang it, why can't I own Jareth? _) Time Quartet is copyright Madeleine L'Engle, and I'm sure she'd like to keep it that way. ^_~ (Good books by the way, you ought to read them!) Leah is me, plot is mine. Sephora is mine, Crystal Caves are mine. Oh yeah and Matilda's mine as well.

.

Please review! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Here's Chapter 9! Wow. Sorry it took so darn long to get it up here. I just moved home from school, and it's been a little difficult adjusting to life here. A lot less to do here than at school. Anyway I'm going to try my hardest to try and finish this story up. Reviews would be most helpful-any kind of suggestions would be awesome! :) Thanks for reading and again, sorry for the wait!

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 9: It's Hard Work

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_They soon arrived at the library, and Jareth paused at the doors. "Now I know that I probably don't have everything that you need, but I think _**this**_ should do." As he said 'this', he opened wide the double doors, and Leah's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. "Oh. My. Gosh." _

.

.

She still couldn't believe it. Leah had entered the room with no clue as to what Jareth was about to show her, and when she beheld what he had brought, she could have kissed him. Sitting to the right side of the library was a printing press, a laptop (her laptop, even!) a small printer that only printed 8.5" x 11" sheets (the standard printing paper size) and a table of plates that Jareth magicked so that whatever she printed from the small printer, would transfer to the plate. When she asked him why he didn't just magically fix the books himself, he would quickly change the subject. Which was when she realized that he probably _could_ repair the books magically himself with a snap of his fingers (no doubt), but chose instead to let her repair them. When she was about to ask him why-because at that moment she was feeling rather used-she remembered that it must be her punishment for delaying Spatch, Punt, and Squeaker from returning to the throne room after they had delivered Jareth's letter. (As it happened, said goblins-along with a few she didn't recognize-were currently in the stock room(or paper room), picking out paper for a book of their own. So far it was quiet in there, but Leah couldn't help feeling it was the kind of quiet before a storm or some horrific disaster.)

.

After that, she spent her days quietly (for the most part-printing can sometimes be a pain in the butt.) reprinting the books that needed it. Thanks to Jareth, the speed in which the text went to the printing plates, and then were printed, took a good deal less time than it would have if she had been making them Aboveground. It was at the point where she was just starting to print the first of the books, when Jareth came in. Leah pulled the lever and watched carefully as sheet after sheet shot through the rollers, and, leaning her weight on her left foot, she glanced down through the back, grate-like guard at the pile of papers that were steadily growing in height. She frowned as a few sheets came out with less ink in a few places than the rest of the papers, and she pushed the paper feeding button to 'off' and watched as the last sheets were fed through before she turned the lever and switched the press off. Turning the jogger lever, the wooden shelf lowered and she pulled out a handful of sheets from the top of the small stack. Placing the sheets on the guard, she rolled the jogger back up until it couldn't go any farther, she turned around. And bumped straight into Jareth.

.

Her face flushed and he smirked down at her. "I see you've already made use of this peculiar machine." She nodded her head jerkily as she took a step back, and smiled a slight smile at him as he held up a sheet in his gloved hand. "Ah...it's crooked." He said, and grinned down at her. She blinked and her eyes narrowed as she looked from the paper and back at him. "No it's not!" She cried, a tinge of annoyance in her tone. He shrugged and handed over the paper. "See for yourself." He drawled, oozing superiority as he gazed down his nose at her. She glared as she took the paper from him, and held it up to the light from the nearby window. Studying the lines carefully, her eye twitched in annoyance when she realized that the text was indeed crooked.

.

Sticking her nose in the air a little, she glared at him. "Ok. You win. It's crooked." She set the paper down smartly, giving him a withering look and went back to the front of the press, ignoring his laughter. Glancing at him as she stopped beside the currently dormant machine, he rose a suggestive eyebrow and grinned a crooked grin, making her duck her head and flush in frustration. Clearing her throat, she lifted the front guard-which looked more like a bent cooling rack for cookies-and manually turned the rollers until the bottom of the plate showed. Remembering how the sheet had looked, Leah rose the left side of the plate with a small, flat wrench-like tool, making the plate shift. Stepping back to look at the plate, she deemed it even, and started turning the rollers manually, and deftly cleaned the blanket of excess ink. When it was cleaned, Leah shut the guard and walked back to the back of the press and lifted the gate that covered the ink well.

.

Jareth watched all of this with a kind of fascination that puzzled her. She knew he wasn't from the Aboveground, but how much of the things from her world did he not know about? She discarded that thought, however, when she remembered that she herself didn't know anything about printing until she took her graphic design course. Thus lost in thought, Leah wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, unknowingly smearing a streak of ink across said area. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the fond, amused smile Jareth sent her as he picked up one of the books she had recently recovered, and flipped through it mindlessly. He watched her as she gazed down at the ink well-something that to him looked more like a rain gutter for Aboveground homes, than a well. Looking at her, he studied her short side swept bangs as they fell across her forehead, the sparkle of determination in her silver flecked cerulean blue eyes, and how her small pink tongue stuck out slightly between pursed lips as she spread the excess ink on the roller and she set the scraper she had been using on a little table beside her.

.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts when she glanced up at him, and he picked up one of the sheets she had printed out, pretending to study it. "I had been meaning to ask you something, Leah." Jareth said suddenly, making her look up questioningly as she put the ink guard down into it's place. He looked down at the paper in his hands with great interest as she gave him her full attention. "There is going to be a ball soon, a masquerade ball. As one of the kings of the Underground, I am required to bring a...date, if you will, with me. It is an important ball that we have each year, and for me to show up without an escort would bring mockery upon the crown." He suddenly looked up at her, and her breath caught in her throat at his intense gaze. "And if you have no objection, I would like for you to accompany me." He finished, taking a step towards her. She smiled up at him as he took another step towards her, "I would love to." She said simply, if a little breathlessly. Just then, the silent before the storm broke, and the sound of arguing goblins echoed down to her from the stairs leading to the stock room.

.

The petite blond jumped at the shouts and thunderings of several little goblin bodies as they came crashing down the stair case. The paper they had acquired from the newly installed paper room-that sat just off of the library-scattered, slid, and floated across the library floor, as the carriers of said paper lay in a heap at the foot of the stairs. Jareth looked torn between amusement and annoyance at the disturbance, and turned his attention back to the stack of papers at the back of the press. "That had better be all cleaned up by the time I turn around, or else each and every _one_ of you will be spending the rest of the evening in the Bog of Eternal Stench." It was said so cool and collectively, but to the goblins he might as well have brandished a flaming sword, sprouted a second head, and shot beams from his eyes, for the response it elicited. The goblins all scrambled to their feet and as quickly as they could manage, gathered, stacked, and caught every single sheet of paper lost, in less than ten seconds. Scrambling back up the stock room steps, they set the papers on the floor and dashed back down the stairs, falling all over each other as they attempted to fall into line.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy Smokes, Batman. I apologize again for being late in writing this. Also I know it's short, but I wanted to post it. Again sorry! :(

.

Jareth: You ought to be. In fact _I_ ought to bog you.

.

Ha! You wouldn't dare. S:)

.

Jareth: *Drawls* Oh wouldn't I? *taps his riding crop against his throne in a slow, decidedly threatening manner.*

.

He he o_o'' _'...Pretty sure you can't, Jareth. _' _''

.

Jareth: Hmph. We shall see. In any case, who is this Bat-man you speak of?

.

Wow, Jareth. *rolls eyes*

.

Jareth: What? *Indignant*

.

I'll explain Batman later, your highness. Right well, thanks for reading everyone! Mr. Tight-Britches (snicker) will keep me writing hopefully, and I'll keep him from unnecessarily bogging Punt (the poor thing).

.

Jareth: *dangerous* _Mr_. _Tight-Britches...? _

.

O_O'''' Um yeah going to be going go now, BYE! *Runs away*

.

Jareth: -_-'

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Labyrinth and all it's characters belong to Henson and a couple other company's I can't recall right now, but just to clarify: Labyrinth = Not Mine. Leah, Sephora, Matilda, = Mine. ^_^

.

Please review! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long! The muses were running around rampant somewhere else, and I couldn't get them back. Lots of family stuff is going on besides, so I apologize again a thousand times for not updating sooner! Anyway I'd better stop talking now and let you read the chapter. Please let me know what you think, and as always:

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson

.

Leah is me

.

Thanks for reading!

.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 10: The Ball

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_ Jareth looked torn between amusement and annoyance at the disturbance, and turned his attention back to the stack of papers at the back of the press. "That had better be all cleaned up by the time I turn around, or else each and every one of you will be spending the rest of the evening in the Bog of Eternal Stench." It was said so cool and collectively, but to the goblins he might as well have brandished a flaming sword, sprouted a second head, and shot beams from his eyes, for the response it elicited. The goblins all scrambled to their feet and as quickly as they could manage, gathered, stacked, and caught every single sheet of paper lost, in less than ten seconds. Scrambling back up the stock room steps, they set the papers on the floor and dashed back down the stairs, tripping all over each other as they attempted to fall into line._

.

.

After their initial bout of clumsiness, the goblins were banned from the library on the promise that they would spend an entire month in the Bog of Eternal Stench if they disobeyed. Jareth said the only reasons they were allowed in the library was if they were delivering food, a message from the King himself, or if there was some kind of emergency. Jareth and Sephora visited Leah often when she was printing; Jareth always hovering behind her to watch the workings of the press and ask her questions, while Sephora helped organize sheets that were ready to be sewn together. Punt or Spatch or one of the other goblins came to bring her food or snacks whenever Jareth was too busy or visiting other royalty, outside of the goblin city and labyrinth. She found she missed Jareth a great deal when he was gone, but it afforded her the chance to talk to the goblins a bit. They were so scared though of a potential bogging, that they only stayed for a moment (which was spent nervously, and with wide, fearful eyes) to talk before hurriedly running out of the library like their lives depended on it.

.

A couple days before the masquerade, Leah and Sephora were busily working in the library, sitting at one of the tables near the press as they each sewed a book together, occasionally talking. In one particular lull in the conversation, Leah nervously poked her needle through the pages, and glanced up at Sephora before turning her attention to her book again, biting her lip. "Is something wrong?" Leah jumped slightly at being caught and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Am I that obvious?" Sephora just smirked, raising her eyebrows as though to say, 'You think?' Leah glared at her and stuck out her tongue, causing her friend to laugh. Leah smiled and chuckled along with her. "But seriously, what's wrong?" Leah shifted in her seat anxiously, tying off the last of the pages in her book to distract her. "Well...I've been thinking that maybe it's not a good idea if I go to this masquerade..." She trailed off as Sephora stared at her, incredulous.

.

"Are you kidding? You have to go! Those Fae are always walking all over mortals, if you don't go that will just encourage their beliefs that mortals are weak!" At her friend's frown, Sephora continued, "Besides, Jareth is counting on you and if you don't go he'll be really disappointed." To herself she added, 'Not to mention really pissed,' she inwardly cringed. Leah's eyes turned determined. "Your right, I shouldn't have doubted myself. I need to be strong and show them how good mortals can truly be." She smirked determinedly to Sephora, who returned it with a proud grin of her own. The two then went back to work, Leah gluing the book's spine to give it more strength, and Sephora finishing sewing her book. The next couple of days were spent working on books and talking to one another.

.

The evening leading up to the masquerade, was used in getting Leah ready. She didn't think it would take very long, but Sephora was so determined that everything be perfect, that Leah began to wonder when they would be done. "Sephora, when are we going to be done?" Leah voiced her thoughts. It felt like she had tried on at least thirty dresses, and she was quickly losing patience. Sephora rolled her eyes. "We haven't tried on that many-" She backtracked at Leah's incredulous gaze and unladylike snort. "Ok, so we've tried on a bunch-but we're almost done, I can feel it!" Sephora shut and reopened the wardrobe again, but at first glance Leah could tell she wouldn't like them. At her look, Sephora closed it again and sat down with a sigh. "Ok, your turn then. Maybe it will find something you like if you open it." It took only two tries to find the dress she wanted. "This one's perfect!" Leah said with a grin. Sephora crossed her arms in a pout and muttered something about a lucky try. It took only a moment to get it on, and it looked perfect.

.

The white draped fabric fell from spaghetti strapped shoulders, with elbow-length sleeves, and the hem fell so that it only just showed her toes. It was v-necked, with just a hint of cleavage showing. A jeweled silver belt accentuated the waist. The rest of the dress clung to her curved hips and flared out a little at the end. The chiffon like fabric was light and flared out when she walked. It was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen, and it just seemed to _fit_. "Ok enough dawdling, we need to get your hair and makeup done!" Leah stifled a groan as Sephora practically dragged her to the vanity chair, and for the next hour and a half worked on her hair and makeup.

.

.

A thick stack of important documents was placed with an ominous thud and a sigh of relief, and Jareth sat back in his throne like chair in his study, rubbing his temples in exhaustion. The king of the goblins looked over at the thirteen hour clock on his wall and growled in annoyance. It was already four o'clock, he had missed his opportunity to have lunch with his guest. Jareth grumbled and waved his hand over his glass, magically refilling it as the large crystal decanter nearby emptied as some of the brandy was removed. He had spent the entire day locked up in his study, working on those horrendously tedious documents. The only thing that kept him from being thoroughly annoyed, was his occasional peeks into the library through his crystals. He found them now as they were returning from the garden-too late to take a short walk with them. He grumbled and watched as they entered Leah's room and began making preparations for the ball.

.

Which reminded him. The image in his crystal vanished as he moved to stand from his study chair. Tossing the crystal up lightly into the air, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and glitter and reappeared in his bed chambers. Creating another crystal from thin air, he began lightly juggling it on one hand, while the other rested on his hip. The King of the Goblins stood staring at each of his choices for the ball. He smirked at the sight before him. Each of the outfits was being held up by a group of goblins, and as his eyes traveled from one outfit to the other, one of the creatures would point out something good about this outfit or that. It took him only a few moments to decide, adding or removing certain elements and adding a bit more glitter, but he thought he made good time.

.

As he adjusted his collar, Jareth felt a sudden, sickening pull in the pit of his stomach and his countenance darkened along with his scowl. Becoming perfectly still, he followed the pull mentally with his magic and was surprised to find it came from his study. In a moment he disappeared in a cloud of glitter, and reappeared in his study with an identical effect. Striding to his desk, Jareth paused as he came near his seat and gazed with dark eyes at what lay before him. The upper right hand drawer of his dark mahogany desk rattled and shook like some crazed animal had been trapped inside. Reaching forward, Jareth grasped the handle firmly and with a jerk, pulled open the drawer. Atop a small stack of unused stationary sat one of his crystals, but instead of it being clear, it was blacker than the deepest of his oubliettes.

.

Jareth reached to pick it up, when suddenly it jerked away from him. After a couple missed attempts, Jareth finally snatched the crystal from his drawer, and held it aloft in a vice like grip. He pulled it down to eye level as it started jerking and attempting to twist out of his hand. As he examined it further, Jareth saw a pair of glowing red eyes, and the form of a massive black creature. Anger flashed in his eyes as he realized that this was the creature that had attacked and attempted to kill Leah. He had forgotten it up until now, having locked the crystal it was contained in, in his desk drawer. Jareth frowned and glanced at the thirteen hour clock on the wall. He would need to think on this later. For now, he had to get ready.

.

.

The ballroom that held the masquerade ball was the most beautiful room Leah had ever seen. The room was shaped like a long rectangle with a vaulted glass ceiling that showed the twilight as it turned into night. In the window's reflection, diamond chandeliers hung, sending reflected candlelight in varying degrees about the room. Smaller chandeliers along the sides of the room hung lower, and in some places were so sparsely placed that it left a few areas so dark that if a person stood still long enough in it's shadows, they seemed to disappear. Along the sides of the room were large round tables holding different kinds of food and drink. Around the room hung long floor to ceiling curtains on each wall. Men and women in varying degrees of grandeur danced around in a large circle to an orchestra that was playing a merry waltz.

.

As Jareth and Leah stepped into the line to be introduced at the top of the stairs, Leah felt butterflies flair to life in her stomach and she placed a hand fleetingly on her abdomen, willing herself to be calm. Jareth noticed her anxiety and smiled reassuringly at her, squeezing her hand that was at his elbow. He leaned toward her ear as they took a step forward in the line. "Don't be afraid." He smirked as she flushed. Jareth stayed close to her, staring into her eyes a moment, before he suddenly leaned forward and gently placed his lips upon hers. Leah's eyes went wide in surprise, but quickly closed as she responded as gently as he had. In that kiss, Leah felt all her worries melt away, and in it's place was a calm and warmth she had never felt before. All too soon, Jareth pulled away, wearing a self satisfied smirk at the blond's furiously blushing face.

.

Leah smiled, oblivious to how the fae around them whispered and tutted at the sudden kiss. They stepped forward and the announcer leaned forward to get their names, before he turned to the dancing and eating fae. "His majesty, King Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, and Miss Leah Wright of the Aboveground." Leah put on a smile as she and Jareth descended the stairs as the ladies and gentleman in the room turned to watch their descent. Jareth placed his hand at her waist and held her other hand in his as they took their places for the next dance. It was like gliding on a cloud, and Leah felt she had never danced so well with anyone before in her life. "You are a wonderful dancer, my dear." He whispered, smiling down at her. Leah flushed in pleasure and smiled up at him. "I wouldn't be doing so well if you weren't such a wonderful leader." They smiled at one another and Jareth pulled her closer as they danced in a wide circle. The first and second dances seemed to pass too quickly it seemed, to both Jareth and Leah, and she was suddenly accosted by several fae men asking for the next dance. She glanced at Jareth subtly and he gave a faint nod and smile of approval before she was swept away into the arms of a brunette gentleman.

.

He asked her the basic polite questions, and asked about Aboveground life and what it was like, and she answered cheerfully to each of his questions. Leah danced with several gentleman who varied in politeness, and there were even a couple gentleman who implied things that are not appropriate for good society. But the next gentleman to claim her hand was far worse. His name was Lord Aelhaeran, from a neighboring kingdom in the Underground. He had long white hair touched with streaks of silver tied back in a black ribbon, and he wore a black coat and leggings with silver trim. He was strikingly handsome, with sharp facial features and bright white-blue eyes. His eyes and countenance bore a forbidding undertone that made her eye him with both curiosity and suspicion. The gentleman bowed with an arrogant smirk. "Miss Leah, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Lord Aelhaeran, and I would like to beg your hand for this next set." He smirked down at her in a condescending way that suddenly reminded her of Kevin. Feeling in no way reassured, Leah barely kept from frowning in dislike at him, and instead forced a large smile and a curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Aelhaeran. I would be honored, sir." He smiled and reached a hand out to her.

.

She placed her hand in his, and he spun her out onto the floor, and they began to weave through the other dancers as the orchestra began a new song. It was very quiet for a moment, and Leah felt her original impression of him might be changing for the better. That is, until he opened his mouth. "Forgive me, for I must be mistaken, but does his highness King Jareth, truly intend on making you his intended?" Her impression of him swan dived, and she stoically replied. "I do not presume to know what his highness' has planned. If he were to make an offer to me, I think it would be foolish for me to not accept." She felt some triumph in her collected response, but it halted as he chuckled darkly. "You _are_ a silly girl! You honestly believe the Goblin King would ask for your hand?" He gave a snort. "But he..." She trailed off as he sneered. "What?" He gave a humorless laugh, "Do you think because he kissed you, that he cares about you? Do you really think he would fall in love with you?" He scoffed, looking up and down at her as though to prove his point,

.

"A mortal?" Leah lowered her head a little in doubt, before she remembered the kiss he had given her and the way she had felt, and she raised her head in renewed confidence. Fixing him with a cool glare, she said, "Say what you will, sir, but I believe I know his feelings on this matter better than you do." Lord Aelhaeran rose a swooped brow, eyes flashing in anger as he twirled her around several dancers on the dance floor. "Is that so?" His voice became dangerously low. Suddenly his countenance became much darker and he looked with dark eyes down at her as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped sharply as he twirled the both of them into the shadows and slammed her up against the fabric covered wall, pressing his body against hers. Her eyes went wide in fear as he curled a lock of her hair around his finger and grinned darkly. He leaned forward, his face mere millimeters from hers. "Such a foolish girl." He whispered. Leah stared in terror at his lust-filled gaze. Before she could utter a word, he covered her mouth with his own, and a faint red glow appeared around him. She fought viciously against him, but he held her wrists in a vice like grip. The glow quickly spread from him to her, and her attempts became weaker and weaker until she hung limply in his arms. "Not to worry, we shall find out why he finds you so _fascinating_." A dark chuckle emanated from her captor and she knew no more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Wow I feel like this kind of crap keeps happening to her. Eesh. Anyway: Sorry for the delay of updating, I hope I still have readers, after neglecting you for so long. Anyway here's chapter 10, and I am going to start working on chapter 11 right now. Thanks for reading! Please Review! I love to hear what you have to say!

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson.

.

Leah is me.

.

If Labyrinth belonged to me, I'd be making a sequel to Labyrinth right now.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the freakishly long hiatus! I honest to goodness have been working on this story! I've been adding to this chapter over the summer and most of it during the fall, and I hope to finish it this winter, before Christmas. I had/have been struggling with it, but I think I've got down most of this, and the next couple of chapters written out in rough draft. But we'll play it by ear. Well enough of my jibber-jabber; on with the story!

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson, etc.

.

Leah is me

.

Thanks for reading! ;)

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 11: _**"No."**_

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_ Her eyes went wide in fear as he curled a lock of her hair around his finger and grinned darkly. He leaned forward, his face mere millimeters from hers. "Such a foolish girl." He whispered. Leah stared in terror at his lust-filled gaze. Before she could utter a word, he covered her mouth with his own, and a faint red glow appeared around him. She fought viciously against him, but he held her wrists in a vice like grip. The glow quickly spread from him to her, and her attempts became weaker and weaker until she hung limply in his arms. "Not to worry, we shall find out why he finds you so _fascinating_." A dark chuckle emanated from her captor and she knew no more._

.

.

Dark slithering clouds sailed across the midnight sky, grasping at the moon with wraith-like hands, casting deep shadows upon the land below. A high whistling wind swept across a deep valley covered in black topped trees, and swirled around a large black mountain. The mountain stretched upwards into the sky like some ominous beast. Against the side of the mountain, a dark catacomb-like castle merged into the mountain, looking in all other ways a part of it. It's slate black surface harbored no life save the occasional bird and rodent. 

Inside the very depths of this castle was a row of cells; the keep's own little prison. It was dank and dark and foreboding. Chains adorned the walls and straw littered the ground were there wasn't a lone skeleton of some poor soul, now blessed with the peace of the afterlife. Inside one particular cell, a hunched figure sat in the corner of the room shivering, despite the gathered straw that surrounded it. A once pristine white dress hung torn, filthy and soiled by whatever filth littered the floor. The dress loosely hung around a battered and bruised-and nearly skeletal-ivory colored body. Golden blond hair hung in disarray, a few pins still barely clinging to the strands.

The sudden sound of a heavy wooden door and foot steps made the woman curl into herself and press as far as she could into the wall, trying in vain to avoid what she knew was about to occur. The footsteps hesitated before her barred cell, as though enjoying the view. Then very slowly and purposefully ominous, the door was unlocked with a click and the peculiar, almost static electric feel of magic. She no long pressed into the wall, and instead held perfectly still, knowing that it would be less painful that way. The footsteps approached with a casual gait that obviously belonged to a man, and after a moment of silence, he crouched down into a squat and stared at her.

"So," Lord Aelhaeran began, his voice a falsely cheerful one, "would you like to tell me the proper pathway through the Labyrinth?" His smile was only partly forced, the rest coming from the obvious pleasure he found in seeing her suffer. She remained silent. After a moments pause-though it seemed an eternity-Lord Aelhaeran remained silent, his eyes piercing into the crown of her skull as he waited. She remained with her arms wrapped around her knees, her head resting face down upon them. "Look at me." He commanded, the pleasure in his face replaced by an intense malice. She remained silent. __

_**"Look at me!"**_He roared, his beautiful fae face contorted into a terrifying mask of rage. She remained silent. A growl began to build it's way up his throat, and slowly she looked at him. Gashes and bruises and marks of different kinds from the crest of her head, down her neck and peeking from beneath her gown-not all of them from his fists-showed in horrific contrast to her damaged porcelain skin. From a tongue damaged and swollen, she replied as icily as he had angrily.

_**"No."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: My goodness, sorry about the super long wait! And also sorry about the super short chapter! It just felt like a good place to stop. Perhaps to tease you with, my dears...? ;) Anyway don't worry about chapter 12, it's already on it's way; and I'm sure I'm as excited as you are to find out what happens. ;) ... Right?... You are, aren't you?... :) Ha ha well anyway thank you again for the reviews, and I hope I haven't lost anyone due to my absence! Well, I'll get to writing, and hopefully within the next week a new chapter will appear.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson.

.

Leah is me.

.

If Labyrinth belonged to me, we'd be enjoying the sequel today.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone! I hope I haven't lost any readers with my long hiatus! And I apologize for that. I actually had started writing this chapter as soon as I finished the last chapter, but I just got distracted and life started getting more complicated than it was. Anyway, here is the original comment I wrote for this chapter:

**PLEASE** **READ**: Can't tell you how excited Chapter 11 got me, but hopefully this chapter will be just as good, if not better. **However**, please note that this chapter is going to be a little more graphic and frightening. If you're squeamish, just skip over the details as best you can. Just realize that Leah gets pretty badly abused here at the beginning, and just know that you are more than welcome to skip down to where the three '***' (stars) are, and continue reading down from there. You wont be missing a whole lot, and the story will still make sense, I can promise you that. **Also!** If you've any suggestions for me on **anything** in this story, or have any ideas, feel free to send me a message or review (which are welcome anytime, by the way ;) ha ha), don't be shy! Thanks!

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson

.

Leah is me

.

Thanks for reading!

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Goblins Chapter 12: Wrath

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_**"Look at me!**_**"** _The fae's face contorted into a crazed rage. She remained silent. A growl began to build it's way up his throat, and slowly she looked at him. Gashes and bruises and marks of different kinds from the crest of her head, down her neck and peeking from beneath her gown-not all of them from his fists-showed in horrific contrast to her damaged and porcelain skin. From a tongue damaged and swollen, she replied as icily as he had angrily._

.

_**"No."**_

.

.

Lord Aelhaeran rose slowly from his crouch with a face contorted into such rage, that Leah knew that at that moment all she should feel was fear; but all that came was the acknowledgement of what she _should_ be feeling-and the actual _lack_ of feeling she now felt. She glared defiantly up at him, _daring_ him. And she knew he knew it. His expression turned positively evil as he glared down upon her, and in one sudden movement, she was slammed painfully against the wall behind her, his hands holding her there by her neck.

.

He was once again crouched, holding her to the wall in iron like hands that left the shackles wanting. 'Oh Lord, I'm going to die!' Leah thought. Tears started at her eyes as she struggled for air, and her thoughts suddenly turned to a blond haired fae king, and tears began to pour down her cheeks. 'Jareth...' What would happen to him? Would he be safe from Lord Aelhaeran? Her vision began to darken. She gasped futilely for a last chance at what final breath of air might be hers-even a wretched one from a place such as this; her assured last resting place. Just when she thought she was about to die, Aelhaeran suddenly pulled back and came to his feet. "UH!" Leah gasped and slumped forward as she pulled in as much oxygen as possible, grateful even for the filth her face now rested upon.

.

From what she could see through the dark spots in her vision, his expression seemed unreadable. Quick footsteps walking away from her had her thinking for a moment in hope that he was leaving. It quickly faded. For a moment later, the sound of metal dragging across the floor made her shiver in fear. And then it stopped not an inch from her face, and she saw the four rectangular legs of a chair. Without a word, Lord Aelhaeran lifted her by one forearm and placed her sitting up, upon the chair. Such a sweep of vertigo and nausea as she had never felt before crashed through her and she gasped for air.

.

Again without saying anything, he paused momentarily until she had recovered. Once she seemed stabilized, both of her arms were shackled to the arms of her newly occupied chair. He waved his hand and the bottoms of the chair's legs melded themselves to the floor. She wondered momentarily why he hadn't just magicked the chair there in the first place, but then it hit her that he had done it merely to frighten her. He stepped forward and Leah stiffened in anxiety as he reached towards her. He began to speak in a low voice in a language she could not understand, but assumed to be fae.

.

His voice slowly grew in volume and speed, and his body began to glow that same red glow she had become accustomed to. A faint glow began to appear around herself, and abruptly she began to feel incredibly tired. In a moment her head began to droop and she found her eyes becoming increasingly hard to keep open. Had she been more aware of her surroundings, she wound have noticed the glow was slowly diminishing on both of them, and that she was beginning to fade. As it was, she did not notice.

.

.***

"Leah! Wake up, little lamb! You're party's just started!" Leah groaned and rolled over onto her back. 'Party?..' She thought sluggishly in confusion. 'What party?..' With a yawn that would have left any lioness jealous, she stretched and slowly sat up. Her mother was sitting next to her on her bed, smiling and looking a little exasperated. "Did you forget? We were going to have a party for you, since you're going away tonight!" Leah blinked. "Going away?..." She blinked suddenly as she remembered. "Oh! College in Seattle!" She grinned hugely at the thought. It was their plan that she should sleep half of the day, since she would have to travel for some eight hours through the night, to get there from their little hometown.

.

"Well, get dressed and come downstairs. Everyone's waiting!" As she left, Leah got up and stretched once more, noting briefly that she was wearing her usual pajamas of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt-one size too big for her. She caught her reflection in her vanity mirror and grimaced slightly at her tangled excuse for hair. It was bumped up in some places, and several strands had come almost completely loose from her sloppy bun.

.

As she turned her head to the left slightly to look at her hair from another angle, an image flashed across her mirror in her place. She froze in terror and lunged backwards toward her bed, a scream strangled in her throat. Had she really just seen..? The face in the mirror had been her own-but it was horribly wrong. Bruises and cuts and..._hickeys?_ adorned her face and neck, and her hair and body were filthy and the-once gorgeous-dress she seemed to have been wearing was soiled with who knew what. But what was the worst by far, were her own eyes. Where there was once light and happiness, were now dark and agonized; the definition of pure unadulterated terror, peering back at her through her own lashes.

.

"Leah! Are you ready yet? You need to come down so we can help you get all packed up!" At her father's sudden voice, Leah jumped and jerked her head toward the door. She blinked rapidly and her heart thumped rather loudly in her chest. Her head snapped back to her reflection. The image was gone, and she was still in her sweats and over sized t-shirt. But the image was burned into her minds eye. She stared a while longer at her reflection, hesitantly turning her head this way and that, fearful that the ghost like image would reappear. Thankfully, it did not. She heaved a sigh even as she forced herself to ignore how she was trembling, determined to write off what she had seen. Turning to the dresser that sat beside her vanity, she pulled open the drawers and began to get dressed. Buttoning up her blue jeans and pulling on her jade green empire waisted shirt, she pulled open another drawer to retrieve some socks.

.

Sitting neatly at the top of her drawer, was a small red leather bound book. "What in the world..?" Wrinkling her brow, Leah slowly sat back down upon her bed, staring at it. 'Why does this book seem so familiar?..' A strange feeling of urgency came over her, urging her to open it. Her hands shook as she opened it to the title page. "The Labyrinth..." Though the words were whispered, they seemed to scream at her; _"The Labyrinth! The Labyrinth!" _She started at the strange feeling and looked up and around at her room. Why did it seem wrong? Why did it _feel_ wrong?

.

"Leah!" Her father cried again, his voice now sounding impatient. Leah sighed impatiently herself, and closed the book firmly, "Alright!" She called down. "I'm coming!" she set the book on her bed and walked down to the main living room where her siblings and nieces and nephews were. Her nieces and nephews immediately cried out her name and crowded around her, hugging her or wanting to be held or wanting to show her the gift they brought. She laughed lightly and picked up the youngest-Amy, the two year old and tickled her a bit, causing the little girl to giggle.

.

Now it was normal for her nieces and nephews to crowd around her, for they all loved her very much. But then suddenly her siblings all got up as one to give her hugs; and they usually didn't do that. Hugs yes, but all at once? Usually some of them would be talking to each other, but just before they all stood up, they stopped talking. And now they all just crowded around, each taking a turn to hug her. Amy was taken by her mother at that moment, and Leah's father asked her to get some of the nice china for the cake her mother had made. She went and got the china, putting it in a pile next to the cake. As she was setting the last one on the pile, she noticed some grime on the plate, and went to the sink to wash it off.

.

As she was washing her plate after the cake was consumed, she rinsed off the suds and began to dry it. As she lifted it to look at it, that same horrible face appeared, only far worse. She let out a scream and dropped the plate, terrified and trembling. Something was terribly, terribly wrong here. As her parents and brothers rushed into the room to see what was the matter, she noticed a figure sitting at their dining room table; sitting very still with a smug look on his face. She stared at him. Who was this man that had appeared in her kitchen? For she was sure that no one had been in there excepting herself. Then it hit her. "Lord Aelhaeran." and then his face turned sour and he bared his teeth angrily, and her world once more went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get the next one out there since I know you guys have been wanting it for ages! Don't worry, I am going to start the next chapter as soon as this gets posted online. I hope you all are enjoying it! :) Thanks a million times for reading it, even though it's not the best ^^' Thanks again, and I hope your summer is fantastic!

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson.

.

Leah is me and evil Lord Aelhaeran is mine, everything else is Jim Henson.

.

Labyrinth = Not mine. Dangit.

.

Thanks for reading~! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again! I figured since you all have waited so dang long to read my last chapter, that I'd hurry and post the next one! Hopefully it meets or exceeds your expectations! Thank you again for reading. ;)

**UPDATE:** I realized after posting it, that I didn't actually put her return! Lol sorry! So here it is finished! Feel free to review and also let me know what you think, and what can be improved upon, I'd love to hear your opinions! :)

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson

.

Leah is me

.

Chapter 11

.

.

.

Goblins Chapter 13: Return

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_**As she was washing her plate after the cake was consumed, she rinsed off the suds and began to dry it. As she lifted it to look at it, that same horrible face appeared, only far worse. She let out a scream and dropped the plate, terrified and trembling. Something was terribly, terribly wrong here. As her parents and brothers rushed into the room to see what was the matter, she noticed a figure sitting at their dining room table; sitting very still with a smug look on his face. She stared at him. Who was this man that had appeared in her kitchen? For she was sure that no one had been in there excepting herself. Then it hit her. "**_Lord Aelhaeran_**." and then his face turned sour and he bared his teeth angrily, and her world once more went black.**_

.

.

"So that's your family." said Lord Aelhaeran quietly, and Leah's head snapped to attention. "If you so much as step one _toe_ towards my family, I swear I'll-" she snarled, but he cut her off, "And what, pray tell, will you do to me? Bat what's left of those pretty little mortal eyelashes at me? You're not going anywhere until I get the information I want." he spat. Leah glared furiously at him, and the dark fae studied her closely for a minute before, "I want you to tell me how to get into the Labyrinth."

.

She stared at him incredulously. Was he serious? "I don't know how to get into the Labyrinth." she said simply, "I'm a Wished Away, not a Runner. I don't know anything about the Labyrinth." Lord Aelhaeran glared furiously at her, "The Labyrinth always changes. You'd never be able to find your way in, or out. You'd be lost forever." The last part she conjured up, 'All the better to deter him', she thought. His face turned white in his anger, but then suddenly, he looked quite calm, and he smiled a cruel smile that sent a great shiver down her spine.

.

"Very well. Since you know nothing of value, I suppose I shall just have to send you back to your _lover_." He closed his eyes, and stretched out a hand towards her. His body began to glow with magic, and after a moment so did hers. A pain like no other shot up her spine and stopped at the base of her skull, and then just as sudden as it came, it was gone, and so was the magic glow. There was a feeling, however; like a headache. But everytime she thought about it, it faded away until it was barely there. She looked back up at Aelhaeran suspiciously as he suddenly laughed.

.

But he wasn't laughing. His mouth was closed, with only a smirk in place and a look of triumph on his face. Her stomach sank. _'Am I losing my mind?'_ she thought. **'No, but you will in the end.' **Promised Lord Aelhaeran's voice in her head. Leah jerked away from him as far as she could in her chair. He was speaking into her mind! He took ahold of her chin in his hand, and made her face him. He studied her features for a moment, and then spoke into her mind. **"I suppose I can see why the Goblin King-" **he spat the name like it was something distasteful, **"-could love such a thing as you."** He laughed cruelly as he leaned away from her, releasing her from his grasp. **"And now he will see his mistake, as you will become his undoing." **The last thing she remembered was his evil laughter as everything faded into black-and- unbeknowest to her, that she herself was begining to fade from the dungeon.

.

***(Jareth's point of view)

Jareth collapsed tiredly upon his bed. His clothes were dusty and his boots were caked with mud nearly to the knee. He had searched everywhere he could think of in search of Leah. He had even gone aboveground to see if she wasn't somehow there, but he had no luck in finding her above or underground. He growled angrily, rubbing his eyes with his gloved hands, and sighed. He thought back to when he had first met her. Far before when that old hag had wished her away. It had been a stormy night, much like the night when she was wished away. She was much younger then, only a child. She had gotten lost, separated from her family while they had been on vacation. He thought back, remembering it like it had just happened the other day...

.

_**Leah sat crying quietly on a bench over looking the ocean. Her family had traveled to florida to go to disney world, and they had gone to the beach one windy day. But in the rush of the crowds on the beach, she had lost her parents and siblings, and not knowing what else to do, she sat on a bench and hoped they would come back. **_

.

_**Jareth had been flying above the crowd when he spotted her, and her tears so moved him that he flew down and landed on a nearby lamp post. She was so beautiful even at a young age, that he soon felt the stirrings of love in his chest-a feeling that he had not felt since-he stopped himself. He was not going to think about Sara. She had made her choice and lived a full life with a husband and children and many grand children. And when she died, he and the Labyrinth's occupents mourned the loss. And he had sworn he would never again fall in love.**_

.

_**How wrong he had been. It was not long before the Goblin King had fallen in love with this girl. After a short while the girl's parents found her and he discovered her name. 'Leah,' he thought, 'It suits her.' As the Goblin King got to know her more and more and as the girl grew and grew, his love for her began to grow strong. He would have given her the world on a silver platter if that was what she wanted. It was when they had been at the ball, that he truly realized his love for her. He felt like a fool for not fully recognizing it sooner.**_

.

A knock at his door started him from his thoughts, and he growled. The door opened and in stepped Punt and Button, looking for all the world like it was Christmas and they'd gotten the biggest prize of all. "Kingy! We found Lady!" they cried together, and Jareth lurched upwards into a sitting position. "_**What?**_" Button looked frightened by the king, but Punt carried on, "Button and Punt were patrolling Labyrinth wall, when we see her. Lady was sleepy on the ground outside of gate, so we bring her to castle. She sleep now in room!" Jareth swept past the two goblins, nearly knocking them both over. "When did you find her?" he said as his two subjects followed after him. "Not long," replied Punt as he ran to catch up, "Just now."

.

Punt would have been more concerned at his master's run, if it hadn't been for his face. It wasn't angry like when they'd done something wrong. It was more scared angry like when champion come to castle. Jareth practically ran down the halls, for he had no presence of mind to magic himself there. When he came to her door, he wasted no time and opened it with a bang. He froze at what he saw, and tears slowly began to fall.

.

She lay like a broken statue in her bed, cleaned of whatever grim and filth looked to have been upon her, and bandaged for her major wounds. There were smaller scratches and multiple bruises decorating her body, and a few marks that Jareth recognized, and made his blood boil at what all must have transpired. Matilda sat quietly next to her, her eyes sad as she pulled the blankets up around the other woman. Jareth approached the bed, not aware of anything other than his love. Matilda looked up as he walked closer, and smiled a sad smile before gathering her things to leave. She reassured him in fae that Leah would recover, but that she had been badly abused. It would take time for her to heal from her physical and emotional scars.

.

She was about to suggest that he go and get some rest, but one look at his face told her that he wasn't going anywhere. And she was correct in thinking this, because in a moment, Jareth was sitting upon the bed beside Leah, holding one of her hands in both of his larger ones. Her breathing was soft and steady, but every once in a while would hitch, before going back to normal. "I gave her a sleeping draught that should carry through until tomorrow around midday, it's best if she move as little as possible." Matilda said quietly. Jareth nodded numbly, not taking his eyes off of Leah.

.

"I will be back early tomorrow morning to re-administer the sleeping draught and something to numb the pain. If for any reason she should wake before I arrive, send word to me immediately and I will come." Matilda told him in her native tongue of fae, and after a moment she turned and left the room. Jareth stayed with her through the night, and when Matilda returned the next day, she made him go and get some rest, and it was only after a heated discussion that he finally acquiesced and returned to his chambers to sleep. But it was only a short while before he returned to Leah's side, and he would stay there the entire time while Matilda was gone.

.

Leah woke up three days later, while Jareth was reading to her from one of her books. She had stirred only a little, and then she slowly blinked her eyes open, and immediately shut them tight again. Her eyes had gotten used to only a little bit of light. Jareth stopped reading as he felt the bed move slightly, and when he saw her eyes shut tight against the light, he quickly moved to the window and balcony doors and pulled the curtains to block out most of the light. He returned just as quickly to her side, holding her hand tightly in his and leaned towards her. Leah opened her eyes again slowly, blinking until her eyes adjusted properly to the light.

.

Tears streamed unknowingly down her face, and she chocked on a sob as she reached for him. Immediately he wrapped her up in his arms, and they held each other for several minutes. When Matilda came into the room, she couldn't decide if she should chew out Jareth for not calling her when Leah woke up; or if she should step back out to give them a moment. She decided on the latter, and quietly excited the room to wait outside. "I thought I'd never see you again," She whispered, and her voice was so hoarse that he could barely hear her.

.

"I thought so too," he whispered back, kissing her lightly on the lips, and her heart thumped in her chest a bit wildly. "I searched everywhere for you, but I couldn't find you. I thought you were lost forever.." he trailed off at the thought, grimacing, and his heart contracted painfully. "I am glad you are home." he said, and he ran a hand through her hair and rested his head upon hers so their foreheads were touching. When Matilda did come in, she hesitated at the door, unsure. Jareth looked up as she entered, while Leah leaned against his chest, her eyes closed tiredly. Jareth nodded approval to Matilda, and she came in the rest of the way. She quickly and gently checked Leah, and after a moment she declared her to be doing well, but to stay in bed another few days.

.

After Matilda readministered some healing and pain killer potions, she left a few extra just in case they wore off, and said she would check in the next day. Jareth thanked the woman profusely, and she smiled and bid them farewell. For a solid minute they said or did nothing but hold each other. Leah gave a soft chuckle, and Jareth pulled slightly away to look at her face. "What's so funny?" he asked. She was silent a moment, just smiling at her own private joke. She looked up at him rather pleadingly then, a smile still playing on her lips, "I think after this, I'm going to need a vacation."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Ok, much better chapter methinks. ;) Sorry again for cutting it short before!

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson.

.

Leah is me


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey all! Well, for whatever reason, this chapter has been difficult for me to write. It started out easy, but it got harder.

**ALSO!** I went ahead and changed the rating from Teen to Mature. Mostly because Leah did go through some really rough stuff and I felt it'd be better if I made the rating higher to protect some of my younger readers. **For those younger than 18: if it starts getting scary, skip it! I will keep my writing in the T area, but it might be borderline M, so I suggest skipping the part marked below the " **** ". It'll make it safer for you younger ones. :) **Awesome, now back to the writing! :D

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson

.

Leah is me

.

.

.

Goblins Chapter 14: Fabion

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

_**Leah gave a soft chuckle, and Jareth pulled slightly away to look at her face. "What's so funny?" he asked. She was silent a moment, just smiling at her own private joke. She looked up at him rather pleadingly then, a smile still playing on her lips, "I think after this, I'm going to need a vacation."**_

.

.

Leah sat in her room the next day alone. Jareth had left to get them breakfast, as she had convinced him that she was well enough to be alone. He had been reluctant and concerned, but his stomach voiced it's opinion, and she had laughed, waving away an embarassed (though he hid it with a royally cool expression) Goblin King. Almost as soon as he left, she curled up in a ball, sitting with her back against the headboard of the bed. She hadn't told him, but being alone frightened her.

.

She shuttered and curled in on herself even more. What frightened her, was when _**he**_ would make himself known. Sudden nausea overwhelmed her as said presence arrived at the back of her mind. **'Now, now, we mustn't be sad for our **_**dear **_**Goblin King.'** cooed a voice, and Leah clenched her jaw, narrowing her eyes in anger. **'Do cheer up, love. It'll all be over soon...'** Leah bared her teeth, but she was shaking in fear. The voice chuckled and then went silent. Just then there was a knock on the door and Leah looked up, immediately uncurling, but pulling the blanket up since she was still in her night gown.

.

"Come in!" She called, ignoring the way her voice wavered. A white head of hair peered around the door at her, unsure. "Sephora!" Leah cried happily, and tears came to her eyes. Leah was then nearly suffocated by a huge hug and tears from a relieved Sephora. They sat there holding each other for a few moments, and after Leah patted Sephora's back reassuringly, she explained to her friend all that had happened-leaving out parts that were too horrible to be mentioned, or too horrible for her to speak of.

.

Sephora throughout switched between expresssions of horror, anger, and tears. When Leah was finished, they sat in silence for a long moment, just contemplating the events, but then suddenly Leah clamped a hand on her mouth and stumbled from the bed into the bathroom. "Leah-What-?" Sephora began, moving to follow her. But Leah shut the door behind her, and the sound on the other side of the door made Sephora wince. A moment passed, and Leah did not return from the small bathroom. "Leah..?" Called Sephora quietly, knocking lightly on the door. It was silent on the other side, and Sephora called again. At the lack of response, Sephora immediately opened the door to a very tired looking Leah sitting beside the toilet, holding a hand to her forehead and looking pale.

.

(Jareth's point of view)

Jareth walked with a bounce in his step towards his love's quarters. She was back. She was back and she was safe. Safe with him. He was so happy he could sing. Jareth had gone to get himself and Leah a bit of breakfast. They had woken up in each others arms that morning, since they both were unwilling to be without the other the night before. His heart beat happily and his smile was positively gleeful as he carried the tray laden with their breakfast towards her room. He could of had the goblins bring them food, but then frowned. 'No, there's no telling what some of those _idiots_ might call food'. And he cringed at some past memory.

.

Arriving at her door, the king entered to find Leah laying in bed with a folded cloth on her head and a worried looking Sephora half standing from her chair. Both of the women looked to the door as he entered, and Leah paled (if it was possible) even more, and immediately looked to Sephora. "Sephora-" it was said quietly and.. pleadingly? The King's eyebrows rose a bit. Sephora turned back and stared at Leah for a moment, before she gave an almost imperceptible nod. "So.. I'll see you around the Labyrinth sometime?.." Sephora asked quietly. Leah smiled, but her eyes looked sad as she nodded, and Sephora smiled a little before she turned and left the room, giving Jareth a nod.

.

(Leah's Point of view)

**"Yes, I believe a visit to the Labyrinth would be **_**lovely**_**."** Leah grimaced at the voice when Jareth and Sephora weren't looking. _'You and I both know I'm not going into the Labyrinth.'_ Leah thought angrily. The voice was silent a moment. **"We shall see."** Replied Lord Aelhaeran coolly. Leah quickly put on a smile as Jareth turned to her.

.

Leah's mood improved upon Jareth's arrival, and whatever she had been discussing with Sephora was kept quiet and the golden blond haired woman would not speak of it. "I was sick and Sephora helped me back into bed, and I am better now." was all she said. Jareth wasn't sure he quite believed her, but he wasn't about to press for more information. They ate their small breakfast, Jareth sending discreet glances her way, but the longer he stayed the more convinced he became that she was truly fine. He would have to ask about that strange conversation later, however.

.

When they had both finished their meal, Jareth sat upon the bed next to her, holding her to him so that her back rested on his chest and his hands placed upon hers where they rested on her abdomen. Leah shifted almost immediately when he did, seeming uncomfortable, and turning so she was on her side facing him. Jareth rose an eyebrow at this, confused as to the sudden change in position-for the previous one had been the preferred position almost since she had returned. He pushed it out of his mind, however, and began to speak, "I have to leave the Labyrinth tomorrow, and I wont be back for a few days." She looked up at him at this, a question in her eyes.

.

"I will be meeting with several of the rulers of the Labyrinth's neighboring kingdoms to discuss some business. So I will be sending Matilda here to watch over you. Some of our neighbors are friends, so it shouldn't take too long." Leah nodded slowly, and became lost to her own thoughts. "I shall have to leave you early I'm afraid, however, to prepare things here in the Labyrinth for when I am gone." He added quietly, and she almost missed it. "I will have to leave you soon to do that, so I hope you will forgive my absence." she nodded silently, feeling a cold sweat come upon her in fear of what might happen when he left.

.

It wasn't long after their conversation that Jareth had to leave to prepare for his absence from the Labyrinth. He kissed her softly multiple times, unwilling to leave. Kissing her once more, he filled it with his love for her, and she responded as equally, until reluctantly he pulled away. "I will be back as soon as I can." Leah smiled softly, love and sadness in her eyes. "Promise?" She asked softly. He hesitated in getting up from her bed, and smiled warmly, and stood and leaned down to kiss her upon her forehead, "The word 'Promise' isn't strong enough, my love," He said, and Leah looked confused. "But I will _swear _that I shall return to you. Nothing is more important to me than you." It was said so passionately, that Leah's heart was near to bursting with warmth. He kissed her one last time and walked to the door. He paused to turn and look at her for a moment, smiled, and then disappeared down the hallway, closing the door behind him.

.

She sat silently staring at the door, keeping his image in her mind for as long as she could. Lord Aelhaeran had surprisingly become quiet and his presence removed ever since Jareth had mentioned going to speak with the kings of the nieghboring countries, and that had Leah suspicious. Leah noticed with a grimace that she needed a bath-Matilda had cleaned her up very well when she first arrived-but she really needed a bath. She stepped into the bathroom and winced slightly at the bright light shining in through the windows. Closing the window's curtain about half way, she started the bath and set the necessary items next to the bath-towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap.

.

****** Here I suggest skipping down until the "****" comes up again. I promise you wont be missing anything important!**

**.**

**.**

.

As she began to undress, Leah noticed Aelhaeran's presence once more, and she steered clear of looking at any reflective surface while she was unclothed. The dark fae just chortled darkly. **"No need to hide what's already known, my dear."** Leah shuttered and ground her teeth angrily. "Why don't you go bother someone else for a while? I'm sure you have many _other_ things you could be doing at this time." She snapped. He fell silent then, and she was grateful for it, until he spoke once more.

.

**"I suppose you are right, plotting to take the Labyrinth for myself **_**is **_**a much more productive use of my time. Thank you, dearest, for that reminder."** She turned pale, and before Leah could voice a protest, he was gone. Leah growled in frustration, annoyed with herself. She was going to have to learn to keep her mouth shut. The bath was relaxing, but also uncomfortable; she grimaced and hissed in pain at the spots where she still hurt. Quickly finishing her bath, she drained the water, wrapped up in her robe, and went back into her room.

.

.

.

****** You can continue now. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After taking her morning bath, it took her only one try with the magic wardrobe (thank goodness) to find the kind of gown she was looking for. It was very simple in style, a white gown with an empire waist and a flowing a-line skirt, and it looked as soft as a cloud. She pulled it down from the wardrobe, and was soon dressed. Her initial impression of the gown had been spot on, and she was soon dressed and groomed and looking half her regular self. The rest of the day was spent quietly, only once interrupted by the appearance of the goblins.

.

"Lady! Lady! How you doing? Doing well? Nice dress!" Was their combined responses, and Leah giggled lightly, a smile on her lips. "Lady we go down to gardens, you come with?" Asked Button, and Leah agreed, needing some fresh air. Her eyes had adjusted fairly well to the light by this time, and she thought a walk in the gardens would be good for her. The sun was low in the sky, not quite sunset, but it made the sky a pale orange with white fluffy clouds moving slowly across the sky.

.

The pebbles in the pathway made a crunching sound as she walked slowly through the garden. The flowers were perfect and gorgeous, each blossom unique, even among many of its own kind. The goblins ran around here and there, playing goblin games she was unfamiliar with, but they made her giggle at their antics. Punt stayed near her the entire time, only going away to break up occasional fights between the goblins. Usually it was over kitchen ware-since the butter knife had become so popular, they seemed to try to out do each other by finding the most unusual of kitchen cutlery.

.

She chuckled lightly at some of the things they had found, and others she gasped and made them take back to the kitchens before 'somebody loses an eye!', as she put it. Then whichever goblin had presented it would turn dejectedly and return it to the kitchens, only to come back with another goblin or two who wished to join in the game. Eventually as it grew darker most of the goblins had left, and Leah and a handful of goblins began to make their way back. Leah had been so lost to her thoughts that she had not been paying attention, and she accidentally ran into someone. A man, to be exact.

.

A very _handsome_ man. She had in fact never seen a man quite so handsome before. He had soft sky blue eyes that sparkled with humor, and midnight black hair that was pulled back in a loose pony tail. He had chiseled facial features like a greek god and she could tell he was very muscular. His ears were slightly pointed at the ends, and his eyebrows slightly curved up. He wore a blue poets shirt and white leggings and black boots, with a black cloak clasped at his shoulders. Leah stepped back, blushing and apologizing, "Forgive me! I didn't see you..." She trailed off, her blush growing when he smiled dazzelingly.

.

He shook his head, his smile still in place. "Not to worry, no harm done." He studied her for a moment, and she was glad that she had gotten cleaned up before leaving her room. Her hair was in wavy curls going down her back, but she had thought no makeup was necessary, and inwardly grimaced at how she must look. He seemed not to notice or care, however. In fact he was staring. Her blush brightened, "I'm so sorry, I'm being impolite!" She smiled and stretched out a hand to him. "My name is Leah. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

.

He looked taken aback by her formal speech, but his smile grew and he took her hand gently, kissing it softly and lingering longer than was probably necessary. He straightened back up but did not let go of her hand, "Forgive me, for _I_ am the one being impolite. My name is Lord Fabion, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Leah." His voice was very deep, and she thought it suited him. She blushed as he stared again, but then he seemed to catch himself, and he blushed lightly. Clearing his throat quietly, he released her hand and gestured towards the castle. "Were you headed to the castle? I was just on my way there, myself."

.

That comment brought questions to the forefront of her mind, and she couldn't help but to think about Jareth. "Forgive me, but are you an aquaintance of the King's?" She asked hesitantly. He smiled and gave a small nod, "I have been a friend of the Goblin King for as long as I can remember. I was actually just on my way to speak to him, but I saw the roses were in bloom and I had to come and see them." When she looked curiously at him (and feeling a little doubtful-not many men cared for flowers), he chuckled apologetically and continued, "The Labyrinth's flowers are the best in all the Underground, besides of course, the House of Blooming Lillies. They pride themselves on having the best gardens."

.

Leah nodded throughout his tale, but couldn't help but wonder why he was there. Wouldn't he have known that Jareth was gone? She was pulled out of her thoughts when they reached the door to enter the castle. "I apologize, Lord Fabion, but Ja-His Majesty is not here at the moment," At this, he looked puzzled and Leah explained where he had gone and why as they made their way to the throne room, the goblins following noisily behind them. "I see," he said thoughtfully and he looked around at the high ceilinged room. "It seems different since last I was here." He said thoughtfully, "Lighter somehow." He then turned suddenly to her, smiling brighly. "Well I see I've missed him entirely; I suppose I'll have to go." He seemed rather downcast at the thought, and Leah felt she ought to say something, but didn't entirely know what.

.

"You stay until Kingy comes back!" Said one goblin-Leah wasn't sure which. "Yeah! You stay!" echoed a few others who'd taken a liking to the man. Leah hesitated in speaking; if what he said was true-that Jareth and Fabion were truly good friends-then it should be alright. Shouldn't it?.. "Well I suppose... " she trailed off and he grinned. "I'm sure it will be fine, I've visited so often, it's practically a second home to me." Fabion said cheerfully. When the goblins again voiced their desire for him to stay, he grinned and announced to them that he would stay, and the goblins all cheered. He turned to her, "I should probably get to the guest quarters now, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lady Leah." His smile was very dazzeling. "O-Of course." she said quietly. He smiled, and after another lingering kiss on the hand to Leah, he smiled and left her in the throne room.

.

Leah stared after him for a moment, her hand tingling where he'd kissed her hand, but then she blushed and grimaced. _'What's wrong with me?' _she thought, annoyed with herself. Jareth's image popped into her minds eye again, and she sighed. She hoped for Fabion's sake, that he spoke the truth about visiting often. She'd been there a while, yet never had she met him. Then again-. She sighed again, frustrated. '_I shouldn't be thinking about these things right now. Right _now _I need to be thinking of ways to get Lord Aelhaeran out of my head!'_ she thought angrily. She could worry about everything else later. Right now, she needed to get to the library. She had some ideas on where she might find a way to get him out of her head.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Well... it didn't go as I'd initially planned, and I'm not totally pleased with it. Fabion just kind of popped in there. Well I guess we'll see what'll happen next! I have a basic outline of what I want to happen, but honestly if you guys have any ideas as to what goes on at the council Jareth's going to, (I have an idea for it, but your opinions matter too!) or what'll happen next, let me know because I'd love to hear your thoughts or ideas!

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Leah, Matilda, Fabion, Sephora, aaaand... that's about it. Jim Henson owns everything else!

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! It gets hard to write when no one comments! :(


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do! My muse was still 'in town' so to speak, so I figured I'd just hurry and get out chapter 15, and possibly the last few chapters of the story. You wouldn't believe the time I've been putting into this chapter. Also! A belated thank you to all of you lovely REVIEWERS! Can't tell you how happy it makes me to read your reviews!

-A special thanks goes to AleixxxAa, TheRedCrayon, Phantomess300, and Dontgotaclue88 for their lovely comments and support, advice, and for threatening me with people eating penguins! (Yes, I said penguins. ;) hahaha!)

-And a big thank you to all of you lovely folks who reviewed and made me absolutely giddy with happiness!

-To answer a question:

Phantomess300: Thank you! We'll just have to see, now wont we? Hee hee! And yes, yes he would be. VERY much seething. I actually hadn't thought of Lucius Malfoy, but I can totally see it! As for Gerard Butler.. If you google 'Gerard Butler as Attila', well, you'd hit the nail on the head; sans the beard of course. ;) And did I mention how hot he freaking is as Attila?! I mean; wowza! Hahaha anyway, thanks for reading! ;)

.

.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson

.

Leah is me

.

.

.

Goblins Chapter 15: The Council of Nine and a Plan

.

.

_**Last time...**_

.

__**'I shouldn't be thinking about these things right now. Right **_**now **_**I need to be thinking of ways to get Lord Aelhaeran out of my head!' **_**she thought angrily. She could worry about everything else later. Right now, she needed to get to the library. She had some ideas on where she might find a way to get him out of her head.**_

.

.

.

It took Jareth longer than he anticipated to get to the Council room of Lord Oberon's extravagent palace. It was bigger than he remembered, and the pages leading him through the palace were quickly trying his patience. When he had been handed off to a different young man for the fifteenth time, Jareth was ready to shout and demand that the page get him to the bloody council room already, when finally they arrived at the large double doors leading into the council room. The page gave a curt bow and strode quickly from the room, seeing how Jareth's expression and demeanor was; it was wise of the boy to make a swift exit.

.

Jareth took a deep breath to calm himself, before he gave the guards at the door a subtle nod, and they opened the doors to him and he entered the circular room. Lord Oberon sat directly across from Jareth at a table set in the shape of a long 'C', right in the middle. The table was raised up on a platform of sorts and a wall stretched from the top of the table to the floor. The floors and the table itself were made of a white marble, and the chairs surrounding the platform were very lush and the cushions colored a dark emerald green, while the chairs themselves were a glittering gold. The room was very elegant and it made Jareth nolstalgic of the times he had visited this palace in the past, often with his michevious friend Puck.

.

"Lord Jareth," Oberon said in greeting, and Jareth bowed low in respect, taking a moment to study his superior the High King. Oberon had long, straight dark brown hair that went down just past his shoulders, and an angular, strong face and sharp keen green eyes. A golden circlet upon his brow was set with a single small emerald, and he was adorned with green and golden robes. The other Lords around Oberon were equally dressed; though of course in their own favored colors. All in all Jareth thought they looked rather like an out of order rainbow, and he had to hide a smirk of amusement behind a smile as he greeted the High King, "High King Oberon, it is a pleasure to see you again after so long."

.

Oberon smiled, "I assume you have a reason for calling us all away from our homes, Lord Jareth?" Jareth nodded seriously and the other kings gave him their full attention. "I come to announce to the Council of Nine that I intend to marry the mortal, Lady Leah of the Aboveground, and to crown her Goblin Queen of the Goblin City, Lady of the Labyrinth, and ruler of all of its occupants therein, at my side." There was a great silence as all of the council members took in what Jareth had said. Then suddenly there was a snort from one of the younger lords-Lord Aelhaeran, Jareth reminded himself. Jareth didn't remember very many of the council members-being that he hardly attended court, and ignored most ball invitations that weren't mandatory-but he certainly remembered Lord Aelhaeren of the House of Black Crow. This particular house was notorious for underhanded dealings and general dark deeds that rendered them loathsome and abhorrant to most other fae.

.

And Lord Aelhaeran was the worst of them all. Jareth had heard rumors-most of them true, he surmised-of his dark doings and the horrible things he had done. There had never been enough evidence, however, to rule against him and remove him from both the high council and his throne. But there were always rumors. Jareth shook himself from his thoughts as Lord Aelhaeran began to speak, an obnoxious and dark smirk playing upon his features. "You cannot be serious, Lord Jareth. To court and marry a mortal? Surely your lusts can be satisfied by a number of mortal wenches, but to marry one? It's absurd." He gave a dark laugh, "Surely, you are not serious?" The council was again silent, and Jareth had to bite his tongue to keep from snarling back at the young lord a number of insults and places he could stick his head, and instead smiled a dangerously thin smile.

.

"Forgive me Lord Aelhaeran, I forget you have not had the blessing of a faithful companion, being that you are young and still learning the ways of the opposite sex." At this, several members of the council snickered and Lord Aelhaeran's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared, red faced, at Jareth. Jareth smirked, baring his teeth threateningly. It was at this moment that Lord Oberon interrupted them, "My Lords, let us return to the matter at hand." Oberon's commanding voice echoed in the large room, and though his voice was sharp, there was a hint of a smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. After a moment, both men settled down; though Jareth looked like he could strangle the young lord and Aelhaeran's lip curled up slightly in a sneer. "Lord Jareth, King of the Goblins and Lord of the Labyrinth, do you truly wish to make Lady Leah of the Aboveground your Queen?" questioned Oberon in the formal tongue.

.

Jareth nodded solemnly, "I do." Oberon nodded slowly, "Then the council will decide whether or not to give it's blessing." A moment after he spoke, and at some unseen signal, each of the lords in turn conjured a crystal of their own color. Lord Oberon's crystal was a dark green, and Lord Aelhaeran's was so black that it barely gave off a reflection. As each of the council members conjured a crystal, Lord Oberon placed his before him upon the marble table, and the others followed suit. Then one by one, each of the cyrstals rolled up the table to where Oberon sat and combined with his, until one by one it steadily grew roughly to the size of a volleyball.

.

All this time as each crystal combined with Oberon's, his swirled with colors from each Lord, until finally the colors mixed and turned into a pure white, until it grew suddenly a very light grey. Jareth frowned internally; normally if the council agreed completely on a subject, the crystal would turn white. At it's current light grey color, it was obvious that one of the Lords had not chosen to give their blessing. As the crystal settled on it's grey color, Lord Oberon's lips settled into a slight frown and he looked up from it to Jareth, and then glanced subtly towards Lord Aelhaeran. _'Of course.'_ Jareth thought, annoyed. But it didn't matter; when the council agreed like this-with only one member disagreeing-it usually meant that Jareth would get his way anyway. The council might still have to discuss it, but Jareth doubted it. Each of the Lords knew how unexperienced and foolish Lord Aelhaeran was.

.

Lord Oberon then looked down upon Jareth, and the goblin king was surprised at his king's solemn face. Wouldn't they ignore Lord Aelhaeran's decision? Jareth felt like an idiot and he grew slightly pale, hiding his anger. Of course not. Each member had to agree; and it looked like they were going to fully inforce that rule today. "Lord Jareth, the council will need some time to discuss this topic. If you would wait outside, we will deliberate further."

.

Leah sat down heavily upon one of the luxurious couches in the library with a sigh of exhaustion. She had scoured a third of the library (not an easy task, mind you; considering it's size) and the only book she found that seemed vaguely helpful mentioned an old fae scholar who briefly looked into the mind of his opponent. And that was all it said. Nothing else. Not even a 'And this is how I did it; for those of you mortals who might just by chance be reading this and just might also have an evil fae Lord lurking in the back of your mind, keeping an eye on all you do, and taunting you in his spare time!' Yeah. No such luck. Sighing in frustration, she smacked the back of her head against the cushioned back of the couch and growled.

.

The next day proceeded much the same way the last had. Fabion was around her as often as he could possibly be; complimenting her and bringing her flowers from the garden. Any other time it might have been flattering; but with her mind engaged with thoughts of freeing herself from Aelhaeran's hold; and worrying about Jareth and wishing he'd come back soon; she was in no mood to receive Fabion's attentions. She'd been thinking about Jareth when she met Fabion again while she was on her way to the dining hall for the midday meal. She had been feeling lousy, and not finding anything in the library made her immensly cross. Nearing the dining hall, her stomach growled and she placed her hand upon her belly and swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat. Stopping in the hall way, she leaned against the cool stone wall beside her, one hand resting against it, and the other resting on her stomach. And that was when she had heard it.

.

A soft strumming of heavenly music sounded from just down the hallway, coming from a slightly ajar doorway. Curiously she approached the door and peered inside. The room was rather large, with three arched windows on the far wall and light white curtains hung around them. Around the room, a various assortment of musical instruments lined the room; and beneath the middle window sat Fabion upon a low stool, a beautiful white wooden harp leaning against his shoulder. As she watched, he continued through a beautifully flowing melody, and his hands played across the instrument with an ease that would make any harpist wildly envious. Subconciously she pushed her way further into the room, and she cursed herself silently when the door creaked loudly. Fabion seemed unperturbed, however, when he casually glanced up at her and smiled a crooked smile that would of had other women falling all over themselves. Seeing that her heart was otherwise engaged, her legs only gave a faint wobble.

.

"Forgive me, Lord Fabion, I heard the music and I was curious as to where it was coming from." She explained, feeling rather embarrassed and wishing Jareth was there. She was like a boat in a storm; tossing and turning upon the waves, lost and insecure. And he was the land; solid and firm and reassuring. The smell of roses and spicy musk suddenly permeated her senses, and a hand brushed across the side of her face, tucking her hair behind her ear. She jumped, jerking backwards and away from the caress, heart thumping wildly in fear. Only Jareth was allowed that familiar a touch; she was still very skittish when it came to physical contact, and only Jareth seemed to be able to calm her. Which is why the touch was so frightening to her. The hand pulled away quickly and Leah looked up into the alarmed eyes of Fabion. "I-I'm sorry, I-" she began, but Fabion quickly apologized, "It is my fault, I apologize for startling you, but you didn't respond when I spoke."

.

A brief awkward silence passed, and Fabion spoke hurriedly to make up for it, "Would you care to join me in the dining hall for the midday meal? I believe it's just down the hall from here." He said, gesturing towards the double doors further down the hallway. Leah nodded jerkily and he offered her his arm, which she took after a moment. While she didn't like the physical contact, the support kept her from stumbling. Entering the dining hall, Fabion walked her to the table and helped her into her chair before sitting down next to her at the table. Not a second later the door off of the dining hall opened and four goblins came in bearing food and drinks. Two of the goblins set down two covered plates before Leah and Fabion, while the other two set down gold chalices. One of the goblins filled Fabion's glass with wine, and the other filled Leah's with crystal clear water.

.

Fabion raised an eyebrow at this, but Leah didn't seem to notice. The goblins set down the two pitchers upon the table, and the quartet hurried back through the side door, bowing as they went, and the room became silent once more. Lifting away the cover from her plate, Leah was happy to find a light green salad with some chicken on the side and a small assortment of fruit before her. A glance to her right told her that Fabion had almost the exact same meal himself, except his chicken was replaced by a hearty looking steak.

.

The meal was partly spent in silence, only broken when Fabion asked her questions about the aboveground and how she was enjoying staying in Jareth's castle. She answered each question truthfully-if a little frustratedly. He seemed to ask her a question as soon as she took a bite and she would sigh inwardly, annoyed at his timing. As they were finishing, Leah went to take a drink from her chalice, when suddenly a strawberry attatched to Fabion's hand appeared infront of her face. She stared at it a moment, her face immediately growing red. What was he doing? Did he seriously expect her to take a bite? Looking at him, she saw her answer in his smoldering gaze and lopsided smile and felt immensely uncomfortable. Swallowing lightly, she turned slowly back to the strawberry like she was facing a king cobra. Then an idea occurred to her. Reaching down to the table, she lifted her hand and very delicately speared the strawberry with her fork.

.

She nearly sighed in relief as Fabion took his hand away haltingly, he looked surprised and slightly crestfallen, a frown playing lightly on his lips. Unspearing the strawberry from her fork, she thanked him cooly and ate the red berry. Despite all this, Fabion's frown turned back into a dazzeling smile, and Leah felt her stomach drop in dread. Did the man ever give up?_ 'I shouldn't have eaten the berry, it must have encouraged him.'_ she thought with a sigh. Fabion reached for her hand and held it tightly in both of his suddenly, and his eyes smoldered as they bore into her startled ones. _'For crying out loud, what is he doing?'_ she thought. "Leah, I would like to tell you something. I know I haven't known you for long, but-" His voice broke, but before he could finish his sentence, the double doors to the dining hall opened, and Matilda stepped in. She froze upon seeing Leah's hand clasped in Fabion's, who immediately retracted his hands like they'd been burned, and he stood as Matilda walked quickly forward.

.

"Matilda!" Leah cried, relief evident in her voice. Matilda strode forward purposefully, and inclined her head to Leah with a thin smile before turning glaring eyes to Fabion, who immediately paled and nodded stiffly to the matron. "Matilda! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while-" he began, his face starting into one of his dazzeling smiles. But Matilda wasn't having any of it, and she cut him off in fae, her face furious. His smile slowly faded and he paled as his whole person sort of sagged at the onslaught of words she threw at him in the unfamiliar language. At one point he suddenly gathered courage and he looked really quite angry, and replied in the same language. She snapped at him again, and he cringed away from her, like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and glared at her resignedly. Matilda snapped with one final word that sounded very much like a 'good bye' before she turned and steered Leah out of the room, gently pushing at her back.

.

Jareth in his owl form flapped furiously towards the Labyrinth, absolutely exaultant. The council had finally decided that they would give their blessing. It had taken far longer than it should have, all things considered, but it didn't matter to him. He sailed over a particularly tall tree and grinned in only the way owls can. Aelhaeran had not been happy, but he could care less what the pustular little wart had to say. If not for him, the council would have agreed sooner and Jareth would already be home in the castle beyond the goblin city. But it didn't matter, High King Oberon had given his blessing and Aelhaeran had been overruled at his ridiculous claims and finally consented to give his blessing. And in only a few short hours Jareth would be back in the arms of his love. Nothing could bring him down this day.

.

.

Matilda walked Leah to her room, muttering to herself in fae as she went, and Leah rose an eyebrow, confused, and at the same time a little amused. When Leah was seated on her bed in her room, Matilda went through her usual checks. About halfway the matron stopped, her hand pressed against Leah's abdomen, and Leah swallowed nervously. Matilda looked up sharply at Leah, and the younger woman could see the wheels turning in Matilda's head. Looking away, she checked Leah's hands and ankles and arms and then finally she poked at her stomach one last time, and Leah flinched in pain, and her hand went to her stomach, rubbing the spot as Matilda pulled slowly away, her eyes wide.

.

After Matilda had checked on Leah, it was made clear that the younger woman was to stay in bed, and after Leah got into bed (rather annoyed); Matilda gave her a 'stay there or else' kind of look before she turned gravely and left the room in a hurry. Leah's brow furrowed, and after a few minutes she stood and made to go to the library. While she respected Matilda a great deal, she was not going to spend another night with Lord Aelhaeran in her head.

.

.

As soon as Matilda left Leah's room she hurried down the hallway, her face pale and drawn as she hurried up to the King's study, and was relieved to find the door unlocked. Finding some parchment, a quill and an ink well, she wrote frantically across the page in a flowing language that would have been pretty had her hand not been so unsteady. Rolling up the piece of parchment and sealing it, she searched a moment before she came across a leather tube with the seal of the Goblin King on it's side and pushed the roll of parchment into it, and twisted a cap onto the top of it. Setting the tube upright upon the desk, Matilda took a deep breath. Uttering a few words of magic, the tube suddenly vanished, leaving only a thin column of smoke where the leather tube had been.

.

.

Leah was making her way down the hall to the library, lost in thought, when suddenly her favorite group of goblins hurried towards her, eyes wide and fearful. "Lady! Lady! Punt in trouble!" cried one, "Stuck! Stuck in garden!" cried another, and they all began tugging at the skirt of her sky blue dress, a small one pulling at the dark blue ribbon tied round her waist. "What?" She said, alarmed as they pulled her down a set of stairs and into another hallway and out the door leading to the gardens. "How'd he get stuck?" She exclaimed as they lead her through the gardens, some running ahead, and she hurried after them. Turning through the hedges and going past a multitude of statues, she couldn't help but to pause at a few of Jareth, and she felt an ache in her heart, missing him.

.

Tearing herself away, she passed fountains that tinkled pleasantly and welcoming marble benches, and one of the goblins answered her question as they turned up a path between two high hedges. It had gotten quite a bit darker the further they went in, and it was nearly dark enough to be twilight. "We play tag and Punt try to hide in the bushes, but get stuck." said a deep voiced goblin, and Leah assumed it was Button, but she couldn't be sure with the lack of light. She sighed but then gave a light giggle as they got further down the path and she saw the hind end and legs of a familiar goblin. As they got closer the little goblin began kicking his legs, and the hedge rustled loudly and they heard shouts that were definitely from Punt.

.

"Help!-Punt-stuck-in-_**hedge**_!" shouted the little voice as his legs kicked, and as he said 'hedge' he gave a kick so hard that he was actually pushed further _into_ the foliage. "No, Punt! Stop moving, it only makes you go in farther!" she called to him, and his legs stopped kicking. "Leah? Is it you, Lady Leah?" His muffled voice called back. She nodded; though she realized belatedly that he wouldn't be able to _see_ it; and instead answered, "Yes, it's me! Hold on I'll get you out of there! Somehow..." she said, muttering at the end. Stepping forward and looking around his small body, she could see several branches were criss-crossed in a strange way, keeping him firmly in place. Taking a deep breath, she rolled her sleeves up a bit and reached into the enormous bush.

.

Several minutes passed, and no amount of pushing or pulling on the branches could free the little goblin. "Come on!" she cried angrily at the branches as she tugged at them. "Let him go already, branches!" And then suddenly they did. As soon as she had told them to, the branches pulled away from Punt, and he fell to the ground with a dull 'thud'; little twigs sticking out of his clothes. Leah however had been pulling hard at the branches, and when they pulled away she slipped backwards and fell hard on her backside. "Ow!" She cried, grimacing. And then she blinked for a moment at the branches, perplexed. Had they really moved when she said so, or did she imagine it? After a moment she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She must have imagined it.

.

"Punt, you ok?" she asked, and winced as she stood up. That was going to hurt pretty bad in the morning. "Uh-huh" Punt shook his head up and down and stood back up on his feet, pulling twigs off of him as he did so. A few of the goblins behind him picked at his clothes as well. "Alright, well lets get back to the castle, this pathway is getting darker by the second!" she said. The goblins all nodded and hurried after her, some a little ways ahead. They were just about to the door when Fabion came around the corner in front of them, holding a single white rose in his hand. Leah contemplated jumping into the hedge; but he'd already spotted her and was making his way up the path towards the group before she could attempt it. Sighing inwardly, she put on a small smile while his smile practically sparkled. She wondered if he wasn't half vampire.

.

.

The afternoon was beginning to wane as Jareth flew high above the Labyrinth, nearly to the castle. Looking down below at his creation, he felt a surge of happiness at the thought that he would soon be sharing it with the one he loved. Circling the castle once, he took the opportunity to watch the goblin city as wares were displayed and sold and goblin children ran about playing games and goblin adults went about their daily activities and tasks. His city was thriving, and he felt pride for his kingdom. Taking one last moment to look around his kingdom, Jareth turned and went into a dive towards the castle. A few seconds later he flew through his study window and transformed in a swirl of glitter, back to his natural form. He grinned to himself, his canines glinting in the late afternoon light. He waved his hand over himself, changing magically into his grey breeches and white poets shirt, and in a moment he was out into the hallway towards Leah's room.

.

.

As Fabion approached, Leah swallowed and she felt herself stiffen slightly, hands fisted at her sides. "Lady Leah, what a surprise! I did not know you were in the gardens! Come to smell the roses as well?" Fabion said, and his smile grew in intensity. Looking down, he seemed only then to notice the goblins and he grinned at them. "My friends, have you not heard? I believe the cook has made a marvelous treat for you in the kitchens!" And before Leah knew what had happened, each and every one of the goblins had vanished up the path. Fabion turned back to her, his smile in full force. Leah felt a little flustered at his smile, and she instantly thought of Jareth, wishing desperately that he was there. "Actually I just came to look for a friend." She clenched her teeth and forced a smile, but he didn't seem to notice how tense she was.

.

"Indeed? And a friend you have found!" He smiled and twirled the rose in his hand before holding it out to her. "I plucked this rose from a nearby bush, would you care to have it? A lovely rose for such a lovely woman..." his voice lowered into a whisper as he stopped in front of her, the rose the only thing between them. His scent overwhelmed her senses and she felt like she'd been backed into a corner. Her breathing became shallow and her eyes widened as he grew even nearer. "Fabion, I-" she began, and then his lips met hers in a furiously passionate kiss. She gasped, and he immediately took advantage of it, and began exploring the inside of her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord and her knees gave way, but he was there to catch her, and he pulled her flush against him.

.

Her eyes shot open as he did so and her face turned from beet red to ghostly pale in a flash. She pushed hard against him but his arms were like steel bands. Fabion, oblivious to anything but his own needs, would later wish he had had his eyes opened for more than one reason. For while he was busy above; below, Leah had swung a leg back and then forward _**hard**_. The second reason, was that Jareth stood shocked at the end of the pathway. Fabion's eyes shot open and he gasped in pain as she assaulted him. Immediately he pulled away, and his hands released Leah, going down to protect what might be left of his future heirs. The blond woman wasted no time; and without sparing him a second glance, turned and ran down the pathway faster than you could say _icepack_. Tears clouded her vision and streamed down her cheeks as she ran, and because of it she didn't see the person standing in front of her, and ran straight into Jareth's shocked arms.

.

.

_Earlier..._

_._

Not finding Leah in either her room or the library, Jareth went to the only other place he knew she liked. The scent of roses and lillies and honeysuckle filled his nose as he stepped out onto the pathway of the garden. Smiling, he reached down to pluck a flower from a bush, when the sound of several tiny feet came thundering in his direction. A small group of his subjects came running towards him. Dropping the flower in surprise, he jumped back as they made for the door into the castle. "What-?!" Jareth began, his face red in anger as he prepared a verbal bogging. Before he could get another word out, however, the goblins shouted to him as they went by, "Hi King!" "Cook has treat for us!" "Lady that way!" and just like that they disappeared into the castle. Jareth stared flustered after them, "What the bloody hell was that?" he exclaimed.

.

_Back to the present..._

_._

Shaking his head in annoyance and exasperation, he turned and walked in the direction his goblin subjects had come from. It took him only a moment to find her; and when he did, he was in for a shock. Leah was wrapped up in the arms of another man. A man Jareth new well, and did _not_ care for. Fabion of the house of Blooming Lillies, had his arms wrapped around _his_ Leah. And then suddenly Leah swung her leg back and landed a well aimed kick, successfully freeing herself from the man's arms. Had he not been completely and utterly furious, he would have laughed vindictivly at Fabion's agonized face; and despite his current anger, he felt a surge of pride at her well conducted assault. As it was, he was too shocked to move; and as his love turned away from the man and ran towards him, his anger grew at her pale, terrified face, and the tears that streamed down it in rivelets.

.

He knew Fabion; knew him personally. And he knew that she wasn't at fault in this situation-but he still couldn't help the feelings of betrayal and hurt that filled him. As she ran into him, he immediately put his arms gently around her. At first she pushed against him, yelling at him to let her go. "Leah!" he whispered fervently into her ear, "It's alright, it's me." She froze against him, and then suddenly she burst into tears, and clung to him tightly. "Oh Jareth, I'm so sorry! H-he just kissed me and I tried to get away!" she sobbed, and Jareth's heart broke to hear her cry. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he shushed her quietly, kissing her lightly upon her eyelids. "Hush, Precious. I know it's not your fault."

.

The crunching of gravel brought Jareth's attention back to Fabion who was slowly trying to back away unnoticed, and Jareth's face turned red in fury. Magic hummed around him and the pathway grew dark. "How _**dare**_ you. _How __**DARE **__you!_" He hissed, and Fabion's pain filled eyes turned scared as the pathway darkened even more, and Jareth felt Leah shiver against him. "_**How dare you kiss her!**_ Believe me when I say, that any harm you have caused her, I will return it _**ten fold**_." Jareth snarled, "Prince Fabion of the House of Blooming Lillies, you are hereby _**banished**_from the Goblin Kingdom. And it is only because your father is a member of the high council, that I restrain myself from turning you over to the _cleaners_." Jareth raised a hand and Fabion straightened fearfully, wincing in pain. And then suddenly Jareth's face changed into a dark smile, "But that doesn't mean that I can't _accidentally_ send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench before I send you home..." His face twisted into a cruel smirk, and with a wave of his hand, Fabion yelled in horror and disappeared with an audible 'pop!' and a shower of glitter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Haha I hope you guys liked all the funny bits in this chapter, I had a pretty good time coming up with them. X) And while I would have liked Jareth to _DECK_ Fabion, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with a decent bogging instead. Besides, what fae woman wants to marry a man eternally smelling like the south side of a northbound horse? Combined, of course, with every other foul smell known to man? I don't care how attractive he is, he's not getting laid for the rest of his life. And by the way, I'm going to explain more about Fabion and Jareth's relationship in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll all make sense to you then. Also Matilda's planning on having a talk with Jareth so be prepared, my friends, for quite an exciting chapter! And I'm gonna start on it right now.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Leah, Matilda, Fabion, Sephora, and the council (except for Oberon, of course. He's Shakespeare's(as far as I know)). Jim Henson has the pleasure of owning everything else!

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! It gets hard to write when no one comments! :'''(


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Chapter 16, folks.

.

Phantomess300: You have my express permission to sock him in the jaw. ;)

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the idea for this story, pocket lint, and the few characters I made up. Jim Henson owns everything else.

.

Leah is me

.

Goblins Chapter 16: Bundles of Explanations

.

.

.

_**"Prince Fabion of the House of Blooming Lillies, you are hereby **_banished _**from the Goblin Kingdom. And it is only because your father is a member of the high council, that I restrain myself from turning you over to the **_cleaners_**." Jareth raised a hand and Fabion straightened fearfully, wincing in pain. And then suddenly Jareth's face changed into a dark smile, "But that doesn't mean that I can't **_accidentally _**send you to the Bog of Eternal Stench before sending you home..." His face twisted into a cruel smirk, and with a wave of his hand, Fabion yelled in horror and disappeared with an audible 'pop!' and a shower of glitter.**_

.

.

.

As soon as Fabion was gone, Jareth's anger began to dissipate, and so did the darkness. With Leah still wrapped up in his arms, he made his way slowly over to a marble bench that was open to a larger part of the garden. Somewhere nearby and out of sight, a fountain gurgled merrily; but it did nothing to lighten the mood of this couple. They sat slowly down upon the bench and stayed that way for a while. Eventually Leah pulled away timidly to look up at his face, her eyes red and tears still staining her cheeks. Jareth stared silently forward, the shock of what had happened still upon his face. Leah reached up tentatively, and very gently she caressed his cheek with her hand. "Jareth?.." her voice was soft and wavered a bit. Jareth blinked slowly as though his mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on around him. When she said his name again, a little louder, he blinked rapidly before looking down at her.

.

As he saw the state of her face, his expression softened and he smiled gently. Reaching a hand up, he cupped her face, and her eyes closed as he wiped away the tears that were left. Leaning forward, he kissed her upon each of her eye lids before using both of his hands to fully wipe away her tears. When he had finished he kissed her lightly, lovingly, upon the lips. Time seemed insignificant in that moment as they sat there. But like all things it had to end, and they slowly drew apart. "Jareth, I have a question-" Leah began, and when Jareth smiled, she continued, "-about Fabion-" His smile darkened "-how do you know him, exactly?" Jareth stared at her for a moment, as though mulling something over. Silently he turned to look across from them at a climbing vine of roses. Jareth was silent as he contemplated how to explain the events of his past.

.

"Fabion was.." He began quietly, and then swallowed, his voice stronger the second time round, "Fabion was a friend of mine, a long time ago." her silence pressed him onward, "We grew up together in my parents castle, far from here. His uncle was the royal counciler, and my father's closest friend. And Fabion adored him, he was more of a father to him than his own father was. When Fabion and I were young, his uncle was killed in a petty dual started by an old rival of his; long forgotten." Jareth's expression grew solemn, "Fabion was devastated, as were we all. And as we became older, Fabion grew more and more distant. After a time we went our seperate ways, and I didn't see him for a long time." Jareth shifted on the bench and turned to her fully, captivating her with his piercing gaze, "It wasn't until a few years back that I met Fabion again."

.

"He had run up debts, nearly collapsing his family's fortune until his poor parents were forced to turn him out and cut him off. However, all I knew at the time was that my friend was in need of a place to stay, and that he wished to join me in the social gatherings of our kind. But the longer he stayed, the more rumors I began to hear. Rumors of debts unpaid and maids he became _more _than a little acquainted with. Foolishly, I assumed the rumors about him were vicously construde by the jealousy we fae males tend to have." Here he paused and gave her a little self depreciating smirk, and she blushed lightly, "It was during a rather dull party that I truly discovered his secrets."

.

A small flock of yellow butterflies fluttered past them as Jareth paused grimly, and Leah was beginning to understand Matilda's reaction earlier that day when Fabion had been with her in the dining hall. Jareth swallowed and then continued, his face grimly looking back into the past, "I had been getting a drink at the refreshment table when I heard his voice out on the nearby terrace." He paused, disgust showing upon his face, "Fabion and the hostess of that party were locked in a heated embrace; the kind that's only appropriate between a man and his wife. Thankfully, he noticed me quickly and the two separated; passing their encounter off as a misunderstanding. But I had seen enough, and all the rumors I had heard about him suddenly fell into place, and I knew that they were true."

.

"It was then that I cut all ties with him, and denied him any further hospitality or invitation into proper society on my part. He was not pleased, but I did not care. I heard no more from him after that." He smiled a little sadly at her then, "Today was the first time that I've seen him since that night, so you can imagine my shock and anger when I saw you in the arms of the man I had come to detest." Leah shifted a little uncomfortably then, but then a thought occurred to her, "But wait-if Fabion had had such a falling out with you; then why would he risk coming here-into your very own home?" she asked. Wouldn't he have been afraid of upsetting Jareth? Jareth looked at her strangely then, as though she were a very peculiar bird he'd only just noticed. "What?" she asked slowly, her face flushing.

.

"You really don't know?" He queried, and his eyes sparkled in amusement when she shook her head slowly from side to side, and he let out a laugh. "My dear, we might need to get your eyes checked!" He laughed again, but at her slight pout he chuckled and became serious once more. "He was after _you_, Leah." he said quietly, watching her with glittering eyes. She sat there in shock. _'Me? What's so important about __**me**__?'_ she swallowed. "But why? How am _I _important?" she asked, incredulous. Jareth rose an eyebrow, looking frustrated, and he leaned forward suddenly and captured her lips with his.

.

She responded a second later, equally as fervent, but before the kiss went too far, he pulled away, and Leah gave a little moan of protest, causing Jareth to chuckle heatedly. Leaning back so as to look her in the eyes properly, he looked a little bemused as he cupped her face in his hand and smiled. "He was after _you_, my dear, because _I_ am in love with you." Leah stared, mouth slightly agape, and then her face flushed bright red and she smiled radiantly. She leaned towards him and he closed the gap quickly, kissing her. When they pulled away, Leah was positively glowing. "I'm in love with you too, Jareth."

.

It was not long after that, that they returned to the castle, arm in arm and smiling happily. They were headed towards the dining hall for dinner when Matilda stopped them, her face anxious. The matron looked very pale, and her face was drawn nervously. She looked old and tired, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She spoke a few short words to Jareth, and he frowned, looking like he was about to argue. He stopped however, when Matilda glanced at Leah and then looked back to him, speaking something the younger woman couldn't understand. Jareth's frown looked like it wanted to set up camp there, until he turned apologetically to Leah. "I'm afraid Matilda has some things she needs to speak with me about." Jareth apologized. Leah blinked, a mix of curiousity and confusion in her eyes. What did Matilda need to talk to him about?

.

After a moment she gave a hesitant smile and nodded. "I'll be in the dining hall when you're done. Don't keep me waiting too long!" She teased at the end, and they kissed briefly before she slipped down the hallway and out of sight. Jareth turned to Matilda as soon as Leah was out of sight and his frown returned. After a moment of silence, he spoke to her in their native tongue, "Matilda, what is the meaning of this? What is so important that it can't be spoken of in front of Leah?" he snapped. Matilda shook her head, even more anxious then before. "I'd rather not speak of it until we are somewhere more private, your majesty." Jareth was a little surprised, and his frown increased in depth. He paused silently for a few seconds. "Very well." he said. Jareth's hand came up and he snapped his fingers, and the two of them disappeared from the hall in a shower of glitter and reappeared in his study with a similar effect.

.

Matilda wrung her hands a little, her true feelings showing as her brow furrowed, and Jareth gestured to the comfortable chair sitting across from his desk and she sat after a moment's hesitation. He followed suit, crossing one leg over the other and folding his hands across his stomach, and watched her over his desk, waiting expectantly. Matilda studied him for a long time before she spoke. "I sent you a message while you were at your meeting; containing some very important information." She paused at his expression. His eyebrow was raised, and his expression was blank.

.

It was obvious to her that he had no idea what she was talking about, and she swallowed nervously. This could turn ugly in a hurry. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but you disappeared to the gardens before I could. And with Fabion around-" He growled at the mention of the odious-though by now he was likely a distinctly _odorous_-man. He inwardly smirked. "-I was not sure it would be wise to speak of it." Jareth sighed a little, and his eyebrow raised further, prompting her to get to the point. Seeing his expression, and after taking a deep breath to prepare for the explosion that was sure to ensue in the very near future, Matilda spoke.

.

"Leah is pregnant."

.

.

In the dining hall, the thirteen hour clock on the wall chimed the hour, and Leah sat quietly in her usual place as she started to eat. She was, of course, more than a little curious about what Matilda had wanted of Jareth, but she wasn't going to pry into something that likely had nothing to do with her. Dinner passed slowly, and when Jareth had still not shown up, she waited a little while longer. She sipped at her water and tapped her fingers lightly on the table, drumming a little beat as she thought. Eventually around eight o'clock she was ushered out of the dining hall by a harrassed looking goblin cook, and her concern for Jareth grew as she traveled to her room for the night. Wouldn't he have come for dinner? Maybe what Matilda had to say was more important than she thought. But what could it be? Her mind's wheels turned as she thought, but nothing came to mind. When she got back to her room and had gotten ready for bed, she stood in front of the vanity mirror and studied herself.

.

Her bruises and scratches and various wounds had healed up well, thanks to Matilda and her healing potions. She'd honestly been a little afraid to look in the mirror-to see the reminders of the time she'd spent captive. She studied her face briefly. Her rose colored lips were plump, and her nose was reminicent of the old greecian goddesses. Her large half lidded eyes were a dark denim blue, ringed with green and brown and flecked with silver; and above sat arched brows. All of this sat upon an porcelain pale oval face, framed by curled golden brown-blond locks that cascaded down over her shoulders. Her hair was healthier and her complexion more even (she guessed Matilda's potions had something to do with it). She looked like she'd never been imprisoned in that dungeon. She looked better than she ever had. She frowned lightly at herself in the mirror and her reflection's brow furrowed slightly.

.

Even though the visible scars had faded, there were still the nightmares. Nightmares of the dark, dank dungeon; the pain and the horrors and the dead silence in between. She shivered, shuddering at the memories. But it would all fade in time, she hoped. Her eyes traveled down her reflection and her eyes turned sorrowful. But there was one reminder that she knew would never fade away. She turned slowly sideways and tears came to her eyes. A small hard bump was present on her abdomen, pushing the light silk fabric out. She knew it had to be impossible, but her body seemed to disagree. She was, without a doubt: pregnant. She had really started to figure it out when Sephora had last visited, and she had gotten sick. And then when Jareth had come in... She thought she'd die. It became more apparent that she was pregnant when her ankles and wrists began swelling up and her appetite increased. And the bulge of her stomach was the final evidence. What was she going to tell Jareth? What would he say? Would he be mad? Sad? Would he be disgusted by her?

.

She shook her head sharply then. 'No.' she told herself. She knew Jareth well enough to know that he wouldn't be mad at _her_. Lord Aelhaeran would be the one to bear the brunt of it-once she told Jareth. But that was the problem; no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the words out to tell him. Every time she tried to talk about having the dark fae in her mind, Lord Aelhaeran would show up and invariably stop her. Even if he didn't show up personally in her mind, there was still some part of his spell that kept her from speaking of it. She'd even tried multiple times to write down what had happened to her, but when she would sit down to her desk, it was like her hand wouldn't move. She was forced into silence.

.

.

Matilda sat tensly across from the goblin king, the light from the setting sun filtering in through the study window, casting an orange light through the room. Matilda had been right in being hesitant to tell Jareth the truth. He went from purplish red, to ghostly white, and finally settled on a pale grey. He stood from his chair and leaned forward with his hands on his desk. His eyes narrowed, his face reddend and he hissed out, "_She's __**what**__?"_ His already gravity defying hair seemed to become even more so. Matilda wished at that moment that there was more than a desk between them. She cleared her throat, gathering courage, "I didn't know until I checked on her earlier today. I suspect that she knows or is beginning to realize that she is pregnant." Matilda said, and Jareth remembered something. He had just entered Leah's room with their combined breakfast tray; and Sephora was just leaving. Leah had been begging her for something... Jareth clenched his teeth. How could he have known what it had been about? He should have questioned Sephora. Perhaps he still could?

.

Matilda had been silent all throughout the time he had been lost to his thoughts, and her heart went out to the couple. They would have to rear a child only half theirs. To have to live with a constant reminder... '_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad though,' _she thought. '_The child is in no way responsible for the crimes of the father. And it being half Leah's...' _She sighed a little in relief. She knew they'd love the child like it was their own. The only thing now was to see how Jareth was taking it. At that thought, Matilda looked up to take in his expression. Said king was still thinking, his eyes furiously digging into the wood of his desk. Slowly he leaned away from it and straightened up to his full height. "Send the Dragon Girl Sephora to me, I have some questions I would like to ask her."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I know it's short, but I wanted to get the chapter out to you guys. So yeah.. Leah's pregnant. It'll be interesting to see what happens in the next chapter. Jareth'll have some questions for Sephora-and Leah will have to figure out how to tell Jareth the news. And whatever is going on with Aelhaeran? _He's _been awful quiet..

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Leah, Matilda, Fabion, Sephora, & Aelhaeran. Thaaats.. about it. Jim Henson owns everything else!

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire me to continue writing! It gets hard to write when no one comments! :'C


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys, first off I'd like to apologize for the long hiatus. I got busy and also got a job that wears me out everyday, so it's been a little bit hectic. And then more recently I had a spine procedure done that didn't help, so I'm pretty much constantly in pain. :\ ANYWAY, I'm really grateful for all of your wonderful reviews, it sure makes me happy and encourages me to continue to write! Here's chapter 17; I hope it lives up to-or exceeds-your expectations. ;)

P.S. I wrote this chapter on my phone, so let me know if it looks screwy in terms or format and paragraph spacing, etc., etc.! Thanks! :)

P.S.S. I have a new story up through fiction press! Search 'The Modern Sorceress' when looking for the story. There's more on the way, so don't worry about the chapter being so short. It's a teaser after all! ;)D

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, and the few characters I made up. Jim Henson owns everything else. Leah is me

.

Goblins Chapter 17: Tell me something that I _don't_ know

_** She knew they'd love the child like it was their own. The only thing now was to see how Jareth was taking it. At that thought, Matilda looked up to take in his expression. Said king was still thinking, his eyes furiously digging into the wood of his desk. Slowly he leaned away from it and straightened up to his full height. "Send the Dragon Girl Sephora to me, I have some questions I would like to ask her."**_

.

.

Jareth's study had grown rather dark when Matilda nodded at his request and went to find Sephora. In the few moments after she left, the fireplace across the room blazed to life, casting light into the room. At the same time a few crystals set into the wall began to give off a warm light, and with all this together the room reacquired it's lost amount of light as the sun descended. This was normal though to Jareth and he paid them little attention. Sitting with his elbows resting on his desk, his fingers steepled and his pursed lips pressed against them deep in thought.

Not too long after Matilda left, a knock on the door sounded and Jareth offered a word of invitation. A moment later Sephora came into the room and Jareth looked up at her without expression. Gesturing at the chair before his desk with a flourishing hand, he bid her sit. The dragon woman stared at him and just as carefully as she had come in, she sat down in the comfortably cushioned chair. She did so with a fluid grace; but with an uneasy sort of movement that betrayed her apprehension of what this meeting might be about.

Leaning back into his own seat, Jareth crossed his legs and his crystal blue eyes bore into hers with a deceivingly cool air. Sephora dared not move. What was he thinking? The white haired woman wondered, 'Does he know about the baby?' They stared at each other in silence a moment longer, and then Jareth placed his arms on the arm rests of his seat. "How long have you known about this?"

Sephora gulped.

"Uh.. known about what, Your Majesty-?"

Jareth cut her off unkindly. "Then I'll go back. What was it you and Leah were talking about when I came in that morning with our breakfast?" Sephora stared at him and then her face became a blank mask.

"I can't tell you that."

Jareth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh? And why not? What is it that she could tell you and not myself?" He glared. 'Why is she keeping this a secret from me?' His heart clenched painfully at the thought. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Sephora crossed her arms and legs defensively, staying silent. Jareth came back to the present with a growl and came to his feet, hands flat on his desk as he towered over her, "I love her, Sephora, and you know it." Her eyes widened, "So why didn't she tell me that she's pregnant?"

Sephora flushed in surprise before becoming frustrated herself and leaned towards him with narrowed eyes. "Because she's scared!" The room became quiet, and the goblin king took a shaky breath. She was scared? "Why is she scared?" he spoke quietly. Sephora shook her head sadly and responded, "Because of what happened to her and of what the future may hold. She's terrified and doesn't know what to do. How would you feel if something terrible like that happened to you?" She continued before he could find a response, "She's scared of how you'll react. That you'll reject her because of it."

Warm sunlight filtered in through the nearby window, and Leah awoke to a sunny sky and the sound of birds singing outside her window. Butterflies and bumblebees flew about in the golden rays, cheerfully going about their daily agendas in the gardens. Opening her eyes sleepily, she yawned and stretched languidly. Leah caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and chuckled at the sight. Her hair was a mass of messy curls and she went and sat in the vanity chair, reaching for her brush. After brushing her hair, she went to the wardrobe to find herself a simple dress. Her attention was suddenly brought to her belly when a little kick aimed itself at her stomach and she inhaled sharply.

Swallowing nervously, she placed a tentative hand on her swollen abdomen and felt another kick, this time a little softer. When tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes, she forced them to shut and the image before her vanished into darkness. After a moment the blond collected herself and quickly pulled a soft pale white cotton dress from the wardrobe and some soft pearly white silk ballet flats that were more like slippers. Turning in front of the mirror she sighed in relief that her stomach was hidden by the empire waisted gown.

But she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer. Her stomach rumbled in hunger and Leah glanced at the thirteen hour clock on the wall. Seven thirty. Aelhaeran began to stir a little in the back of her mind and she quickly began towards the bedroom door. If she hurried maybe she could research more in the library before Aelhaeran woke up. She hoped, but inside she was afraid that she was just fooling herself.

Grasping the handle of the door, she opened it and walked right into the chest of someone very familiar. They were pressed up against each other, and her round stomach pressed against his flat one. Leah's face went beet red and then drained of color and she swallowed shakily. There was no way he could have missed her obviously larger belly. Leah immediately started to draw away with half an apology out of her mouth, when two large warm hands wrapped around her forearms tightly.

His scent enveloped her-spices and fruit and the musty smell of books that said he'd recently been in his study. Had he just come from there? It seemed a bit early, but then, she wasn't a busy king. She dared not look up for fear of what he would say, so she looked instead at his chest where his pendant looked back at her, and breathed in his fragrance. Finally she was able to get her heart to slow down. After a short silence Leah gathered her courage and peeked up through her lashes to see his face, and she felt his breath hitch.

Her heart sank at his expression and for the second time that day tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Dark circles curved violently underneath Jareth's stunned eyes, the effect making his skin seem a great deal paler than normal. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. It broke her heart to see him this way, and she wanted very much to stand up on her tip toes and kiss him until he felt better and would smile his crooked smile with his twinkling full-of-michief eyes. After a moment he collected himself and his grip on her arms became gentle. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked quietly, and she felt a fluttering of warmth in her chest. "Have I hurt you?" While he asked this, he looked her over as though to assess for any damage.

Unconsciously she sighed a little in relief when he didn't immediately begin questioning her; and she missed it when he looked briefly at her stomach. But then Leah hurriedly nodded her head as she felt Aelhaeran's presence become firmer and she forced a smile to reassure the Goblin King. "Yes, of course! I'm perfectly fine." But she felt a little guilty in saying it, and he didn't seem to quite believe her. He surprised her by being silent, however, and Jareth forced a thin smile opposite in emotion to his eyes. "Very well. Shall we go to breakfast?" at her nod, he released her gently, sliding one hand down her arm to her hand and taking it in his. She smiled a true smile at the familiarity and felt more at ease as they made their way down the corridor to the dining hall.

.

.

A/N: I apologize for the super short chapter, but you've been waiting a year now! And I figured I had better get something uploaded. ^_^''' I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. The Great Henson own everything else.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here's CH.18! :) I've had this chapter mostly typed up now for over a year, and only just came back to it within the last couple of days. It's been kind of crazy lately. I hope you all don't mind, but I've jumped ahead a bit. Not a lot, though, so don't worry! I've skipped to their engagement party, and left out his proposal, however if you guys want, I can add the proposal as it's own chapter.

Anywho! Here's Chapter 18-I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, and the few characters I made up. The Henson Co. owns everything else. You know who I am. ;)

.

.

Goblins Chapter 18: An Engagement Party

.

.

Jareth forced a thin smile opposite in emotion to his eyes. "Very well. Shall we go to breakfast?" at her nod, he released her gently, sliding one hand down her arm to her hand and taking it in his. She smiled a true smile at the familiarity and felt more at ease as they made their way down the corridor to the dining hall.

.

.

Butterflies filled the air above the south garden, fluttering above the sounds of glasses clinking and people laughing; and through a flowered arch walked The Goblin King and his Fiancé, Leah of the Aboveground. Clad in silks and satins the pair went along regally as they greeted their guests. Flowing fabric ranging from snow white to dark blue in ombre cascaded down from her tiny waist into a ball gown skirt, concealing the bulge of her abdomen. The bodice flowered upwards in a sweetheart shape, continuing the ombre effect into a sparkling white that glittered like a million tiny diamonds when she moved. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with the bangs swooped to one side. A small pair of diamond studs adorned her ears, and a simple strand of twinkling diamonds circled her neck.

.

Jareth's ensemble was similar in color-his jacket sparkling white and a dark blue ruffled poets shirt beneath. His leggings and boots matched his jacket in color, but not sparkle. The people milled about, each coming to get a glimpse of the king's bride-to-be. "Congratulations your Majesty!" Cried a nearby voice jovially, and several people around them echoed it with raised glasses as the voice continued, "Indeed who could ever deny such a beauty as she?" Declared the man. Leah blushed, ducking her head, and Jareth smirked at the older gentleman as he strolled up to them. Long white-blond hair flowed down his back, looking more like a waterfall of snow than hair. His pale blue eyes twinkled with mirth and pride as he looked upon Jareth, and the two clasped hands firmly before embracing briefly.

.

"Thank you, father." Grinned Jareth. "How are you and mother faring?" His father smiled mischievously. "We're very happy; and even more so now that I see you are in good health! No doubt due to your lady's gentle-and I suspect a little fiesty-nature." He chuckled and winked playfully at the woman by his sons side. She blushed, and the three laughed. "Do you honestly think he means any of that?" Hissed Aelhaeran's slimy voice in the back of her mind. The blond woman jumped and at the same time a wave of nausea hit her, and Leah shut her eyes. It helped settle her, and she took a deep breath and realized that someone was talking.

.

Jareth and his father had been speaking, and she opened her eyes just in time to see the older man turn to her. He smiled apologetically to her and said, "Forgive me my dear, but might I steal my son away for a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with him." She nodded jerkily and made a show of picking up a glass of some kind of amber alcohol when a servant bearing a tray of drinks passed by.

.

She wasn't planning on drinking any of it, but it was something to hold on to and she hoped it would distract them from her expression. Jareth seemed suddenly on edge, and when Jared smiled and began to lead his son away; the younger man flicked his wrist subtly towards her and the bubbles in her drink disappeared and it lightened to a honey golden color. Once the transformation was successful, he relaxed and watched her a second more before he disappeared into the crowd with his father.

.

She let out a breath, and placed a hand on her chest in an attempt to slow her heart beat. "Apple juice, hmm? Whatever can the man mean by it?" Said a voice to her right. Leah froze. Her entire body went cold, and the hand holding her glass became numb. Almost robotically, her head rotated to the right to behold Lord Aelhaeran lounging in a cushioned chair beside a small outdoor table set out for the guests. "Will I never be free of you?!" She thought at him angrily. The Fae acted as though he had not heard her; and swirled his glass lazily in one hand while draping his legs elegantly across another chair just to his right, his eyes peering into his glass.

.

"Transforming fine wine into fruit juice-a peculiar thing to do, don't you think?" The dark haired man tipped his glass up against his lips and sipped lightly at the fluid. His eyes slid through half hooded lids to gaze pointedly at her drink. Leah's blue eyes followed them and widened in surprise. Her pale hand lifted the glass up and she understood what he meant. It wasn't the same drink she had had before Jareth left. She lifted it to her mouth and took a careful sip and discovered it was in fact not wine-but crisp apple juice.

.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she looked briefly in the direction Jareth had gone. Lifting her glass again, she took a much deeper sip-her silent way of showing Aelhaeran that she had complete faith in her love-and spoke to him cooly. "What are you doing here? I don't believe we invited you." Her eyes searched the sea of strangers for the familiar blond heads of Jareth and his father. Aelhaeran looked down thoughtfully into his glass, "You look tired. Wouldn't you like to sit down?"

Her body went stiff once he said 'down', and before she knew what was happening, she was walking around to sit across from him, her arms folding themselves delicately upon the table.

.

Any passerby would see nothing unusual about the two at first glance, but anyone who was really watching them would see how the champagne flute trembled in her fingers; and how her blue eyes burned with anger and fear. "As I was saying, he seems particularly attentive to you these past few days." Aelhaeran's knowing tone terrified her. "Any idea why that might be?" He asked quietly, and looked up from his drink. His piercing eyes bore into hers so intensely that it sent a chill riding up her spine.

"Aelhaeran. I don't recall adding your name to our guest list." Jareth's silky voice enquired nearby. "Ah, Lord Jareth,"

.

The dark fae in question turned quickly and lowered his feet to the ground, coming to stand. He towered over Leah who seemed unable to move. "So I've heard. How pleasant to see you again. I trust all is well in the Goblin Kingdom?" Leah saw in her peripheral vision Jareth's boots appear when he came to stand beside her. She felt the weight of his hand as he placed it on the back of her chair, and the heat of his body as he stood close by-both gave her a huge amount comfort. Little by little Leah's body began to relax and her breath came easier to her.

.

Jareth's breath brushed the top of her head and he spoke with a sudden edge to his voice. "We are doing quite splendidly, as I am sure you are aware. Forgive me, I must steal my fiancé away to see some of our guests off; perhaps we could continue this conversation at another time." Aelhaeran stepped around the table slowly and she thought she felt the slightest touch of his magic-but then another, more familiar magic like an invisible shield seemed to pass between her and the dark fae's. "Of course," he said, his lips spread tightly across his teeth in a false smile. Lord Aelhaeran then turned and walked briskly out of sight. Her body began to relax as he left, and when Jareth placed his hand on her back, the dark fae's magic that had kept her motionless, left her completely. Oxygen flooded into her lungs, and she gasped it in.

.

The Goblin King took the blond's tiny hands in his larger ones, and turned her gently to face him. "Are you alright, precious?" She hesitated before shaking her head in the negative. It was better to be honest with him. Jareth's expression turned grim and he helped her up. She stumbled and her legs began to give, when with a fluid motion, Jareth swept her into his arms bridal style. A few guests whispered to one another and some spoke in alarm at her pale face. Was she sick? Had something happened? The guests were now turned to face the couple making their way through the crowd to the castle. She didn't see him, but she heard when Jared stood before the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please do not be alarmed. Our young hostess is feeling unwell at the moment.." The rest of his words were lost, when the door behind Jareth and Leah closed.

.

They were in her room in a matter of minutes, and Jareth helped her onto her bed to wait for Matilda. She must have seen them come in, for not a minute later she bustled in looking anxious and carrying her gear. The old matron spoke briskly with Jareth while examining her patient. He answered in the same way, mentioning Aelhaeran and causing her to fumble with a book she was holding. She set it down opened and said something that looked like a question, and Jareth's eyes widened slightly. He glanced briefly at Leah once before pointing at the book and mumbling to Matilda under his breath.

.

Leah had no idea what they were talking about. At the moment though, she couldn't bring herself to pay attention. Her head began to feel fuzzy and she leaned against the bedpost, resting her forehead on the cool surface. Jareth's father stepped into the room and the king strode forward to meet him. "Did you find him?" he asked quietly. Jared's eyes went from Jareth, to Leah, and back to his son. "Aelhaeran is gone." Jareth swore under his breath and turned away to look out the window. "We followed him but he disappeared into the garden before we could catch him." Jareth's jaw clenched as he stared down at their mingling guests through the closed balcony doors, "Thank you, father."

.

Jared apologized and slipped out of the room. Matilda looked up from the book she was studying and said something that got Jareth's attention. He came to the side of the bed and gazed at the book she was holding. They exchanged a look and Matilda shut the book, slipped it into her bag, and bent forward to look into Leah's eyes. Holding up a finger, she moved it from side to side before the younger woman's face and Leah followed the matron's hand with her eyes. "What's wrong?" Leah asked quietly. Matilda responded quietly, looking pale. The Goblin King's gloves squeaked in protest when he squeezed his fists clenched, and he translated, "She just wishes to make certain that you are alright." Matilda gestured to the bed, "She wants you to get some rest. I will fetch you a night dress."

.

He moved to her wardrobe before she could protest and retrieved a pale yellow one. Matilda then set to work after shooing Jareth out, and assisted Leah into her night gown. She didn't realize until the party dress was off, that Matilda could see her swollen stomach. In horror, she looked up into the sad eyes of the matron. Swallowing, Leah croaked out, "Does Jareth know?" After a short silence that seemed, to her, endless, Matilda nodded.

.

.

.

A/N: I apologize for the super short chapter, but you've been waiting a year now! And I figured I had better get something uploaded. ^_^''' I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson owns everything else.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So I intend to complete this story before this year of 2014 is over. Here's Chapter 19! Part of this chapter was originally part of chapter 18, but I felt like it needed to end there, and continue here. **Also: I have written this chapter from Jareth's perspective of chapter 18.** I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've enjoyed writing it. Please comment and let me know what you think! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, and the few characters I made up. The Jim Henson Company owns everything else. I'm still me. ;)

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 19: An Engagement Party Part 2

.

_**He moved to her wardrobe before she could protest and retrieved a pale yellow one. Matilda then set to work after shooing Jareth out, and assisted Leah into her night gown. She didn't realize until the party dress was off, that Matilda could see her swollen stomach. In horror, she looked up into the sad eyes of the matron. Swallowing, Leah croaked out, "Does Jareth know?" After a short silence that seemed, to her, endless, Matilda nodded. **_

.

.

Earlier that day, Jareth's POV.

.

Butterflies filled the air above the south garden, fluttering above the sounds of glasses clinking and people laughing. The people milled about, each coming to get a glimpse of the king's bride-to-be. "Congratulations your Majesty!" Cried a nearby voice jovially, and several people around them echoed it with raised glasses. Jareth grinned and the voice continued, "Indeed who could ever deny such a beauty as she?" Declared the man. Leah blushed, ducking her head, and Jareth smirked at the gentleman as he strolled up to them. He had the same long white-blond hair that Jareth had. His pale blue eyes twinkled with mirth and pride as he looked upon Jareth, and father and son clasped hands firmly before embracing briefly.

.

"Thank you, father." Grinned Jareth. "How are you and mother faring?" His father smiled mischievously. "We're very happy; and even more so now that I see you are in good health! No doubt due to your lady's gentle-and I suspect a little fiesty-nature." He chuckled and winked playfully at the woman by his sons side. She blushed, and the three laughed. Leah gave a little startled jump, Jareth only noticed it because she was holding onto his arm. He glanced at her, but she had closed her eyes. "Jareth..." His father was hesitant and somber and he immediately had Jareth's attention. Jared only ever used that tone of voice when something bad had happened.

.

But then his father looked to Leah and he smiled apologetically to her saying, "Forgive me my dear, but might I steal my son away for a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with him." She nodded stiffly and picked up a glass of wine when a servant bearing a tray of drinks passed by.

.

Jareth stiffened and eyed her drink warily. But when Jared smiled and began to lead his son away; the younger man flicked his wrist subtly towards her and the bubbles in her drink disappeared and it lightened to a honey golden color. Once the transformation was successful, he relaxed and watched her a second more before he disappeared into the crowd with his father.

.

Once Jareth and his father had walked a short distance from the crowd, Jared glanced around them to be sure they were alone, and turned with grave eyes to his son. "Jareth, do you know anything about a message for you, being sent to the council building?" The Goblin King looked alarmed and his thin lips sunk into a wary frown. Jared continued. "A source of mine informed me that Lord Aelhaeran has intercepted it."

.

Jareth seemed to become quite pale, and his head snapped around in search of Leah. "Jareth? What is the matter?" Without stopping his search, Jareth spoke briefly to the older man, "Please excuse me, father." He had to be sure she was safe. When he didn't see her, the husband to be began striding with carefully cool steps in the direction he had left his soon to be wife.

.

It took Jareth only a moment to find her, and a combination of horror and outrage flowed through him. Aelhaeran lounged at a guest table across from Leah. There was a very faint layer of magic-surrounding her entire body. She was shaking like a leaf. He didn't waste time with any falsely cheerful expressions. He had no problem showing his full disdain towards the man as he came closer. "Aelhaeran. I don't recall adding your name to our guest list." Jareth enquired, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ah, Lord Jareth,"

.

The dark fae turned quickly and lowered his feet to the ground, coming to stand. He towered over Leah who seemed unable to move, and Jareth bristled. "So I've heard. How pleasant to see you again. I trust all is well in the Goblin Kingdom?" Jareth came to stand protectively beside Leah, placing his gloved hand on the back of her chair gently. Little by little Leah's body began to relax and her breath came easier to her.

.

Jareth's breath brushed the top of her head and he spoke with a sudden edge to his voice. "We are doing quite splendidly, as I am sure you are aware. Forgive me, I must steal my fiancé away to see some of our guests off; perhaps we could continue this conversation at another time." Aelhaeran stepped around the table slowly and Jareth saw him drawing power in, and the dark fae sent a spell her way. Just as it touched her, Jareth cast an invisible shield around her, blocking the dark magic like a hot knife through half melted butter.

.

Aelhaeran's face broke out in a sheen of sweat at the backlash the king's shield caused. The evil fae barely dispersed his own magic in time before it could harm him. "Of course," he said, and his lips spread tightly across his teeth in a false smile. An undercurrent of nervousness showed in the back of Lord Aelhaeran's eyes, and quickly he turned and walked out of sight. Her body began to relax as he left, and when Jareth placed his hand on her back, he drew away the magic that had kept her motionless, leaving her free. Oxygen flooded into her lungs, and she gasped it in with wide eyes.

.

In seeing this, it took all of his will power not to go after the dark fae and kill him; he didn't care if it started a war. But he was more concerned for his love's safety. Aelhaeran would have to wait. The Goblin King went down on one knee and took the blond's tiny hands in his larger ones, and ever so gently turned her to face him. "Are you alright, precious?" She hesitated before shaking her head in the negative. He could see it in her expression that she wanted to say she was alright-to be strong for him. Jareth's expression turned grim and he helped her up. She stumbled and her legs began to give, when with a fluid motion, Jareth swept her into his arms bridal style.

.

She immediately closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, his heart wrenching and his hatred for the other man rising. A few guests whispered to one another and some spoke in alarm at her pale face. Was she sick? Had something happened? The guests were now turned to face the couple making their way through the crowd to the castle. Jareth caught sight of Jared and gestured to the guests with his head. The castle door opened before him as they approached, and he heard his father speak to the concerned fae guests, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please do not be alarmed. Our young hostess is feeling unwell at the moment.." But he missed the rest of his words, when the door behind them closed.

.

They were in her room in a matter of minutes, and Jareth helped her onto her bed to wait for Matilda. The Matron must have seen them come in, for not a minute later she bustled into the room looking anxious and carrying her gear. The old matron spoke briskly with Jareth while examining her patient. "What happened?" He answered, "Lord Aelhaeran somehow weaseled his way into the party, and had her under one of his spells." Matilda nearly dropped the book she was holding. She set it down and spoke apprehensively, "Is it possible the rumors about him are true? Do you think he could he be the one who abducted her?" Jareth's eyes widened. He glanced briefly at Leah once before pointing at the book and mumbling to Matilda under his breath. "I would not put it past him. Is there anything in your book that might help us?"

.

Leah leaned against the bedpost, resting her forehead on the cool surface and looking tired. Jareth's father stepped into the room and the king strode forward to meet him. "Did you find him?" he asked quietly. Jared's eyes went from Jareth, to Leah, and back to his son. "Aelhaeran is gone." Jareth swore under his breath and turned away to look out the window. "We followed him but he disappeared into the garden before we could catch him." Jareth's jaw clenched as he stared down at their mingling guests through the closed balcony doors, "Thank you, father."

.

Jared apologized and slipped out of the room. Matilda looked up from the book she was studying, "I think I found something." He came to the side of the bed and gazed at the book she was holding. At the top of the page it read, 'The Mind-Parasite Spell', followed by a brief list of symptoms and how to check for it. They exchanged a look and Matilda shut the book, slipped it into her bag, and bent forward to look into Leah's eyes. Holding up a finger, she moved it from side to side before the younger woman's face and Leah followed the matron's hand with her eyes. "What's wrong?" Leah asked quietly. Matilda responded quietly, looking pale. "Her eyes show the signs. There's a dark reflection behind them; it's subtle, but it's there."

.

The Goblin King's gloves squeaked in protest, he was squeezing his fists so fiercely, and he said, "She just wishes to make certain that you are alright." Matilda gestured to the bed saying, "She needs to sleep for now. I will have to gather the ingredients for a counter curse, but it will take some time." Jareth grimaced and spoke to Leah, "She wants you to get some rest. I will fetch you a night dress."

.

She started to protest, but he was at her wardrobe in an instant. He retrieved a pale yellow night dress and Matilda promptly shooed him out. The King of the Goblins marched darkly down the hall. When he got his hands on Aelhaeran, he would make sure that the man would suffer immeasurable pain for what he had done.

.

.

.

A/N: Oh snap! The cat's out of the bag, and Jareth is going to BRING. THE. THUNDER! Thanks so much for reading! ;) ALSO: I realized that what I wrote about the Parasite Spell was a little confusing. Leah IS pregnant-the parasite spell is really like a parasite in the mind and Aelhaeran is the parasite. He has connected himself to her so he can hear her thoughts and talk to her without him physically speaking.

.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson owns everything else.

.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: (Before I begin, I just want to tell everyone how much I appreciate all of your reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me to read them!)

ALSO: Just a heads up: this chapter begins a little scary! If you want to skip down to the "***", then feel free to!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, and the few characters I made up. The Jim Henson Company/Brian Henson owns everything else. I'm still me. ;) (Also I would not be opposed to a job at the Jim Henson Company... Haha! X) I wish!) Anywhoodle; On with the story!

*ALSO AWESOME NEWS!: I have redone chapter one, so if you like you can go back and read it! I will be going through each chapter as best I can and updating/changing them (only a little!). (Ok, ok, so maybe it's not AWESOME news, but maybe just fun?)

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 20: Into the Labyrinth once more

.

**_"He retrieved a pale yellow night dress and Matilda promptly shooed Jareth out. The King of the Goblins marched fiercely down the hall. When he got his hands on Aelhaeran, he would make sure that the man would suffer immeasurable pain for what he had done."_**

.

.

.

Leah woke up early the next morning when it was still dark, feeling drained and more than a little angry with Aelhaeran. The monster had had the audacity to show up at her and Jareth's engagement party. She felt angry and scared. If he could just show up like that, what was stopping him from walking right into the castle and killing Jareth? Her eyes widened and she sat up hurriedly, her hair flying over her shoulders. What if he had come and gone already? Leah nearly shot out from her bed, and didn't waste time getting dressed. She hurried from her room and down the silent hallways in her pale yellow night gown. She shivered, it seemed far too quiet to her.

.

She turned the corner to Jareth's rooms and went cold. The doors were slightly ajar, and all was dark inside. Some small part of her realized that she had never actually been in his room before now-although he had visited hers many times-she had always wondered what his room looked like. The blond hesitated, standing in her yellow night gown with her hand outstretched to the door, not quite touching it. Setting her lip in determination and very carefully Leah took ahold of the nearest of the two doors and opened it. She peered into the room, and at first she could see nothing. Gradually her eyes began to adjust, and she went inside.

.

The room was magnificent even in the dark, and the bed was an enormous king sized four poster that towered above her. That was something else interesting; the ceilings were very high, and the windows very tall. For easy access, she realized, when he was in his owl form. Taking a deep breath, she tip toed slowly up to the bed. Jareth was still in his clothes from the engagement party, and he lay on his back on top of the blankets. Leah let out the breath she had been holding and came to his side. Jareth was sound asleep, his chest rising and falling peacefully.

.

Relieved that he was unharmed she went to leave but found that she couldn't move. Her arm came up of it's own accord, and something glittered in her hand. **_"You will be his undoing_**.**_"_** Aelhaeran's voice hissed from out of nowhere. Before she could comprehend what was happening, her arm came back down towards Jareth's chest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.* * *

.

.

Leah lurched up from her bed violently. Sweat poured down her face and she gasped for air, her entire body trembling.**_ "You will be his undoing." _**Echoed Aelhaeran's voice in her mind. She shivered. She looked out the window-it was nearly morning, the sky a pale blue. 'I have to get some air.' she thought, and within half an hour she was washed and dressed in an elegant lavender and pale yellow collared dress. It reminded her of Princess Eilonwy's dress from the cover of the book 'The Black Cauldron' by Lloyd Alexander, and somehow it seemed to give her an extra boost of courage.

.

Her gift from Sephora glittered on her vanity, still in the form of the twisting arch and rose bushes. Picking it up, she had a thought, and the arch twisted downwards and into itself. It then curved up towards her wrist and encircled it, becoming a twisted bracelet. Remembering Sephora's suggestion to practice with it, she made several shapes with it, ranging from tiny things (The crystal could shrink!) and into bigger things. At one point she was thinking about Aelhaeran and how she could protect herself from him, and all of a sudden her hand was pulled down by the weight of the crystal. She gasped in alarm and looked down.

.

The crystal had transformed into an enormous cerulean blue shield with smooth curves and sharp edges. It looked incredible; she tested the weight of it, moving her arm around. There were two places to hold it, one for the forearm and one for the hand. The handles were surprisingly comfortable and would tighten as soon as she thought about it. The shield got easier to hold only after a short time, and she could move her arm without it being cumbersome.

.

"Leah!" Called Jareth's voice. Leah started and turned to the balcony doors where it had come from. Sending a fleeting thought towards her bracelet, it shrank and wrapped around her wrist and became three twisted bracelets. Leah walked slowly to the double glass french doors and pulled them open. Her love was grinning up at her and waving his arms enthusiastically. "Come down, precious! I've a surprise for you!" Leah blinked at his enthusiasm and smiled a little. "Er...Alright, give me a moment!"

.

Perplexed at his sudden cheerful mood (but nonetheless happy he was happy), she soon traveled down to the garden. But he was nowhere in sight. The woman began walking through the garden in search of her lover. Leah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she could not find him, and a cooler than usual breeze ruffled her dress. She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Clenching her teeth to keep them from chattering she called, "Jareth? Where are you?" A tree root poking out of the ground caused her to stumble.

.

Luckily she caught herself on a stone wall, and stopped to rest. Once she had caught her breath, she looked around. The hedges had vanished and the blond was now standing all alone next to the wall that held the hidden passage into the Labyrinth. "My love, are you coming?" His voice called her name from somewhere on the other side of the wall and out of sight. It took her only a moment to find the place where the gardens and the elaborate maze met. She took a deep breath and stepped into the passageway, leaving the cool breeze and the garden behind her. It was very humid for some reason in the stone passage way. She clenched her fists nervously when she didn't see Jareth. At a loss, she turned to walk back into the gardens. But the passage was gone. "What-?"

.

She felt a sudden urge to vomit and with a gasp, put her hand to the wall and leaned on it. The world began to spin so she shut her eyes quickly. Leah felt the strange presence of Aelhaeran strengthen terribly until it felt like she was burning up inside. And then it was gone. All of it. She felt light as a feather and free. Taking a deep breath, she laughed in exhilaration.

.

"You are easier to fool than I thought." She felt her entire body grow cold. Slowly and with great tiredness she looked at Aelhaeran. He sat against the stone wall behind her and a few feet down the path; leaning back on it as though he belonged there, his arms crossed loosely. He had a bright red apple from the garden's small orchard pressed against his lips, half hiding a wicked smile. She wanted to punch him. Instead Leah shifted around carefully to look at him fully, her face without expression. "And you're a bigger fool than I thought, coming back here."

.

Leah thought he'd get angry at her comment, but instead Aelhaeran's smile just got bigger and he took a large bite out of the red fruit. He offered it to her with an expression that suggested it was some kind of private joke. Her eyes narrowed very slightly. "No?" He chewed it obnoxiously and swallowed before leaning away from the wall. "Well. Why don't you give me a little tour of your soon to be home?" He said, and gestured behind him at the Labyrinth with the apple.

.

She just stared, denying him the pleasure of a response. Even that seemed to amuse him, for he chuckled and let the apple roll off his hand and fall to the dusty ground where it collected dirt in its wound. It lay still, looking almost garish in the muted pathway of the Labyrinth. He lifted his now free hand and made a gesture. Leah felt the air shift slightly as it moved to accommodate a small tube with the Goblin King's crest stamped in gold upon it. Despite herself, her eyebrows angled sharply downwards. That was the crest of the Goblin King. Why did Aelhaeran have it? HOW could Aelhaeran have it? She swallowed nervously.

.

She didn't have long to wonder; because he explained by removing the lid and pulling out the roll of parchment. Aelhaeran dropped the container carelessly upon the ground and unrolled the parchment. Clearing his throat dramatically, he paced slowly around Leah, one hand behind his back while the other held the paper up. The dark fae read as he circled:

"Your Majesty,

As a matter of great urgency, I write this to you now. I was unsure when performing my examinations, but now I know for certain. Leah is with child. Please return as soon as you are able, so that we may discuss this further.

-Matilda"

Aelhaeran stopped just to her right, bent down at the waist, and peered at her belly from the side with a falsely awed expression. "Is that _my_ child in there?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: This will continue in the next chapter, I'll start today. Anyway: How'd you like it? Review to let me know! ;) ALSO: I was thinking about going back to the first chapters of this story and reworking them so they don't... well... suck. ;P I'm a little embarrassed to be honest. So I'm thinking of going back in and tweaking them. Not a lot will be different, mostly I'll be fixing grammatical errors and mistakes. (And if you guys find any, point them out to me, yeah?) Right. I'm already working on the last chapter-I've been bouncing between that one and this one all day. So let me know what you think. Love you guys oodles and gobs!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else.

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Chapter 21. OMG so excited to share this chapter with you! I meant to post this chapter this last sunday, but hadn't finished it in time, so I apologize for it being late. (No cliff hangers here, I promise! ;) Get ready for a big flippin' chapter, ladies and gents!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this story, and the few characters I made up. The Jim Henson Company/Brian Henson owns everything else. I'm still me. ;) On with the story!

.

.

.

Goblins

Chapter 21: Freedom and Retribution

.

**_"Aelhaeran stopped just to her right, bent down at the waist, and peered at her belly from the side with a falsely awed expression. "Is that my child in there?""_**

.

.

.

Leah felt her heart sink to her shoes and she turned white as ash. She wanted to cry. And throttle him. He smiled a slow sly smile. "It is mine, isn't it?" She held back tears and glared at him, "She will never be yours." She was proud of how steady her voice was. He rose an eyebrow, still smiling. "Oh? You think it'll be a girl? Why not a boy?" He said, and reached a hand to her stomach. He placed it there and she thought she might throw up. Her fists clenched at her sides as soon as he did. Swinging her arm back, she then thrust her pale arm forward with more force than she thought she was capable of, and punched him in the face.

.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" She cried furiously. He stumbled forward from the force of the blow and landed on his hands and knees. In a flash she turned and ran back the way she came. She brushed her left hand across the wall as she ran, searching for the passage. And then her body froze where it was in mid run. Leah heard him running to catch up and he slowed down as he came to stand behind her. Walking around to her side, Aelhaeran took ahold of her hand that touched the wall and pulled it round until she was facing him. His expression was murderous, and with satisfaction she noticed his left eye was red and already beginning to swell. She smirked at him and his grip on her hand tightened painfully.

.

"Strike me again, and I WILL kill you." He hissed. Aelhaeran released her from the spell, still holding her wrist. Leah's body relaxed, his hand the only thing keeping her from falling forward. "Show me the way through the Labyrinth to its outer gates, and I will set you free." At her look of defiance he lifted his other hand before her face and a crackling of electricity formed around his hand. He lowered it so it was near her stomach. His hand crackled blue and white, but neither the electricity or his hand actually touched her. She inhaled sharply with wide eyes. "Do you understand me?"

.

Leah's shoulders sunk a little and she glared at him in loathing. "Fine." She started to walk past him back towards where he's dropped the message, when he grasped her hand and pulled her back towards him. "We go together." He strode in the opposite direction-away from where he had dropped the royal message tube. They wandered for a little while, his hand firmly around her wrist. He'd ask which way when they'd come to a crossroads and she'd say a path at random. The trouble was, the Labyrinth sometimes WAS random, and she began to realize they were making their way to the outside wall of the maze. Her throat went dry when they came to another fork in the road. Leah needed to think of something fast to stall him, and somehow warn Jareth.

.

.

.

Jareth woke not much later than Leah, and quickly got dressed. He had awoken feeling a sort of foreboding that he couldn't shake. He went to Leah's room to check on her, and found her strangely absent. This only served to make him more anxious. He went first to the library, and when she was not there, the monarch traveled to the gardens. The crunch of gravel under Jareth's boots was the only sound that echoed in the garden. He turned a corner and found the illusion passage leading into the Labyrinth right before him.

.

Frowning, he increased his speed and entered the Labyrinth. Something bright colored caught his eye and he looked down to see one of the orchards fine red apples. It had gathered dirt in its crevices where someone had taken a large bite out of it. But he barely spared it a glance when he saw what lay only a few yards beyond it. Jareth lurched forward and snatched up the message tube, examining it and finding it to be one of his own; but it was empty. A hurried search of the immediate area turned up a piece of parchment with Matilda's anxiously scrawled handwriting across it.

"Your Majesty,

As a matter of great urgency, I write this to you now. I was unsure when performing my examinations, but now I know for certain. Leah is with child. Please return as soon as you are able, so that we may discuss this further.

-Matilda"

.

Aelhaeran was here. Aelhaeran was here, and he had Leah. Jareth clenched the message in his fist, and shoved it into an inner pocket of his shirt. The Lord of the Labyrinth turned to study the ground. There weren't any foot prints beyond the message tube and apple, so he knew they hadn't gone that way. He swung around the other way and studied the marks there. He frowned. Aelhaeran had walked around her like a vulture about to swoop on it's pray; based on the sprawled out body imprint on the dusty ground, it looked as though she had punched him.

.

Jareth followed her foot prints when they turned and made a mad dash for the hidden passage, and he frowned when Aelhaeran's own foot prints came up behind her. She was magically stopped; he could tell by the very subtle, pale red glow where one of her feet had touched the ground, and also where her hand had brushed the wall. She was turned round and then released from the spell. They both then continued with Aelhaeran leading; away from the discarded fruit and intercepted letter and into the Labyrinth. Aelhaeran wasn't at the castle-did he lure Leah out somehow? If so he must be trying to find the way out of the Labyrinth. His countenance darkened and his hands curled into fists. Jareth would be ready for him.

.

.

.

Leah looked at the two paths before her. One led down a stone pathway that was half covered in dry moss, and the other had soft lush grass. The stone pathway felt like the one to take for the gate, and the grass one just seemed to wind on and on. She turned towards the grass one in what she hoped looked like confidence, but inside she was afraid. She had to stall him. Aelhaeran suddenly jerked on her arm and pulled her back. He growled out furiously, "You have taken us all over this wretched place, and still the gates elude us!" The dark fae glared at her and he set his jaw firmly. "From now on I choose the paths. And we are going this way." He marched them along the stone ground, towing Leah behind him.

.

Leah began frantically racking her mind for ways to slow him down, but nothing came to her. Before she knew it, they were coming to a stop at the dusty black gates of the Labyrinth; where the rest of the Underground lay beyond. Aelhaeran grinned and placed his hand on the doors. "Here are the gates. Now let me go." Leah said firmly. He didn't seem to hear her as he grasped the handle and began to turn it. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Jareth's voice resounded around them. Jareth stood just on the other side of Aelhaeran, arms at his sides, tensed and ready for action.

.

Aelhaeran swung sharply to face the king and sneered. "You're too late, Goblin King. My army lies just beyond these doors." The dark fae smiled, and there was a wild gleam in his eyes. "And they will tear your precious maze apart piece by piece." Jareth began slowly making his way towards Leah in a wide arc while the other man spoke, keeping eye contact with the mad man. "Oh? They would have to be very cunning indeed to make it through my Labyrinth." Jareth was half way to Leah now. Aelhaeran glared at him, "I made it through. And with her help, so will they." Aelhaeran began pulling Leah towards him.

.

But Jareth was faster. The king flicked his wrist and Aelhaeran was pushed back by an invisible blow to the shoulder. He snarled, releasing Leah and spinning round until he was slammed into the door. Jareth took ahold of Leah's other hand and pulled her beside him. Aelhaeran laughed from his place on the stone floor, and looked up through his tousled hair. "No matter what you do to me, she will never be free." He climbed into a hunched position, leaning up against the doors behind him. The black gates groaned and rattled but remained closed. Jareth glared, "When you are gone, she will be."

.

Aelhaeran's smile sent a chill through Leah. Without warning he shot a powerful spell at Jareth, and the blond man was knocked backwards into the wall. Leah cried out and rushed to his side. The dark fae pushed off of the door and came to stand, nearly to his full height. His hand began to glow a terrible black color and he held it up, aiming it at Jareth. "Let's see how easy it will be for me to kill you, once all of your magic is gone, hmm?"

.

He threw the spell at Jareth. "NO!" Screamed Leah. The mortal woman jumped before Jareth and raised her arm. The familiar weight of her shield as it formed around her hand and forearm grew almost instantly. With a sound like a huge crystal bell tolling, the magic rebounded off it and bounced back to hit Aelhaeran square in the chest. The man was knocked backwards, and his once healthy skin slowly sickened and he looked pale. "Wh-What did you do to me?!" He cried. He felt at his chest and angrily thrust his hand towards the two. But nothing happened.

.

Jareth looked amazed, and then he smiled vindictively, "Your spell reflected off of her shield." The woman narrowed her eyes in anger. "And now you know how I have felt these past months with you constantly in my head; making me powerless to stop you." Aelhaeran looked suddenly like a caged animal. He stared in horror at them. Jareth wrapped his arm carefully around Leah, and pulled her to his side. Hesitantly Leah put her arm down, and by the time it reached her side, it was a set of bracelets again. Jareth turned his attention to Aelhaeran. "You have done everything in your power to make Leah miserable." His voice was quiet, and she shivered. Leah had never seen him this angry before; even when Fabion had kissed her. This was much, much worse. And if his anger hadn't been aimed at Aelhaeran, she might have felt sympathetic towards whoever his anger was aimed at.

.

But this was Aelhaeran. And her sympathy for him was little more than a match flame-and even more tenuous. "I am going to take you to the council. And there they will decide what to do with you." Jareth made a brief gesture and Aelhaeran's wrists slapped together, strong cords binding them. If possible, Aelhaeran looked even more afraid. "No-Y-You can't!" He cried, falling to his knees in a begging motion. Jareth was livid as he bared his teeth, released Leah, and jumped forward. Grabbing the other man by his shirt collar, he lifted Aelhaeran up to his feet. "You have no idea the things I wish I could do to you!" He snarled.

.

"If I had my own way with you, I would make sure you suffered a hundred times over the pain you put my love through!" The Goblin King raged, "And when I was done with you, you would not walk away from here alive!" Aelhaeran trembled, looking like the very embodiment of fear. In disgust, Jareth let go of him. The evil man huffed from the sudden fall when he landed on the ground, and Jareth stared him down. "I will take you there myself, and Lord Oberon will be your judge."

.

Aelhaeran's head bowed down, his whole body sagging in defeat and fear. Without looking away from him, Jareth held his hand out to Leah. She put her hand gently in his, and Jareth held it tightly, as though afraid she might fade away unless he kept her close. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "Leah, I'm going to transport us there. It will take a great deal of magic, so you may feel a little nauseas." He looked briefly at her in concern, but her smile reassured him. "I think I'll be ok." He nodded and turned back to Aelhaeran.

.

Jareth did not say a word or move his hands in any eloquent gesture. This spell was purely magic and no show. She only knew it was happening because the ground began to shake-so softly that she almost missed it-pebbles skittered this way and that. The air hummed quietly like a thousand tiny bees in the distance, and the space around them grew hazy and then changed. At first the haziness grew dark; but it then lightened to a pale green and gold. The air changed and a cool breeze greeted them as the space around them grew solid and fully visible.

.

The ground vibrated for only a moment and then everything was still. The humming died out half a second later. They had appeared in a circular room with thin green marble pillars, the tops and bottoms where they met the ceiling and floor were wrapped in gold. Whether it was real gold or not she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't surprise her if it was. They stood at the center of a sort of round platform, and all around it bigger platforms sat beneath it, forming stairs down in every direction. There were only half a dozen stairs all together.

.

Tall arched windows encircled the room except straight ahead of them where an arch led into a hallway. 'It's a tower!' She realized. As soon as the three 'landed', Aelhaeran made a gagging sound and she heard a splash that made her wince. Jareth was entirely unsympathetic, his expression emotionless as he reached down and lifted the man roughly to his feet by his arm. Aelhaeran looked positively green, and he stumbled a little when Jareth began pushing him forward, still holding onto his arm as they made their way down the stairs.

.

"Someone will need to clean that." Jareth said authoritatively, and for the first time Leah realized the tower had several guards all around the room. Each of the men wore green and gold-which is why she hadn't noticed them immediately before-they had gold breastplates and brown tunics underneath. Green capes hung from their shoulders by golden clasps that looked like eagle's feet. Each wore a gold helmet that reminded her of an eagles head. They each carried a spear and wore a gold hilted sword on their hip.

.

One guard stepped quickly forward to take care of the mess. "I need two men to guide the criminal Aelhaeran to the council room. He is to be bound and guarded at all times. Send a messenger to Lord Oberon that I, Lord Jareth, urgently request his presence. We will wait for him in the council room." The guards did as he said without hesitation, and four guards escorted them safely to the council room. Jareth ordered that Aelhaeran go ahead of them so he could keep an eye on him in case he tried to escape.

.

Even though Aelhaeran was now without his magic, Jareth never let him out of his sight. It took only a few minutes for them to get there. The Lord of the Labyrinth sat down with Leah to one side of the council room where rows of seats were placed for spectators. They sat on the first row, away from Aelhaeran who sat in the back on the opposite side. Two guards stood on either side of him with their sharp spears pointed at him. He looked like he was going to be sick again.

.

.

.

The council murmured quietly amongst themselves. Lord Oberon had arrived swiftly and after a quick conversation with Jareth, grimly called the other council members. Leah had given her account of all that had happened to her. She had to stop several times because of her tears. After a moment she would continue. Jareth's expression grew darker and darker the longer she spoke. He had had no idea of the specifics, and now that he did, a part of him was wishing he had taken care of Aelhaeran himself. She sat down next to Jareth after her testimony, and he held her close to him. Now the Lords were all seated in their places, looking down on Lord Aelhaeran who sat in a chair in the center of the room. His wrists were still bound, but by one of Lord Oberon's guards. Two of these guards stood behind his chair watching the man carefully.

.

The Lords all quieted down and each produced a crystal, marking their decision. Aelhaeran gulped as each of the crystals rolled one by one up into Oberon's own crystal. He kept his arms clear until they had all merged into the size of a volleyball. He cupped it gently and after a few breathless seconds that seemed to stretch on for hours, the crystal cleared to a pure, incandescent white. Aelhaeran slunk down into his chair, cowering. Oberon nodded and let go of the orb, which then disappeared. "The vote is unanimous. You, Aelhaeran, are guilty of the charges placed before you."

.

Oberon waved his hand and the two guards came and hefted the guilty man to his feet, to stand before the council. "The charges being thus: abduction, torture, rape, conspiracy to commit these and others: attempted murder, and murder on several other accounts." Oberon paused to stare down the evil fae man. "And, as I'm sure you are aware, that according to the law of your own kingdom, you must go through the same things the victim went through." Oberon said.

.

Aelhaeran had grown so pale, he looked like he had died and become a ghost all within the short time Lord Oberon had spoken. "Is there anything you would like to say before you are turned over to the steward of your previous kingdom?" Aelhaeran swallowed but did not speak. High King Oberon nodded, "Then by the council's decision, you are hereby sentenced with life in your own prison; and by your own law you will experience the horrors that your victims experienced." Oberon stood, followed by the rest of the council. "Guards, alert the steward, and relay this man to his country to receive his punishment."

.

.

.

Leah sighed contentedly, resting her head on Jareth's chest. He held her close, running his hand through her thick wavy locks. They lay comfortably on an enormous bed in one of Oberon's many guest bedrooms in his castle. Leah's brow suddenly furrowed and she looked up at Jareth. "So why are we staying here again?" Jareth gave a big exaggerated yawn, "Because, Precious, I used a great deal of magic, and it would be dangerous to travel back the same day, with me being so tired.." But he was smiling coyly, and Leah laughed and playfully poked him, jokingly accusing him, "You just wanted me all to yourself, didn't you?" She grinned.

.

Jareth shrugged his shoulders, and then wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "Well, I knew those little-what are they called? Moblins? Boblins? In any case, I would like to have you all to myself before they try to steal you away; and I'm afraid I'm just not ready to share you with anyone else yet." He smiled at her and swooped in to steal a kiss when she smiled back. Leah kissed him fervently and when they pulled away, he pretended to be confused, "Oh dear. It seems your kiss has stunned me, my love. I'm afraid I've forgotten what they are called." Leah laughed, her eyes twinkling as she said, "Goblins, Jareth. They're called Goblins."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N: Holy Smokes, that was a long chapter! Finally finished it! :D *Does happy dance* What do you guys think? I may tweak it yet. Stay tuned for the Epilogue, and snippets of their life with their future children! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters and the ideas for this story. The Jim Henson Company and Brian Henson own everything else. Oberon is the brilliant Shakespeare's creation, and certainly not mine. ;)D

Please Read and Review! Reviews inspire and encourage me to continue writing! Thank you again for your support, I appreciate it. :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Here is the Epilogue for you guys! I can't say enough how much I appreciate all your reviews! I'm glad that you enjoyed reading it; I enjoyed writing it. So now a little treat for you below; I hope you like it! ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I created and the idea for this story. Brian Henson and the Jim Henson Company own Labyrinth and all within it.

What follows are little snippets of Leah and Jareth's life in the following months and years.:

.

.

.

Goblins

Epilogue: A Happy Ending

.

.

A few months later:

.

Jareth stared in horror, his nose wrinkled up at the putrid smell. "Good Gods above, it's worse than the bog!" He stood back several feet from the source of the smell. The goblins seemed to have the same thoughts, as they all cowered behind the door, their little heads poking round it, and their noses tightly clamped closed with their fingers. Leah's nose wrinkled as well, and she turned her head away for a moment to take a deep breath of fresh air. Holding her breath, Leah turned back and finished what she was doing. Quickly and carefully she removed the dirty diaper and dropped it in the trash, where it landed with a sound 'thud' that made Jareth shudder. The goblins all suddenly vanished behind the door with much scrambling of feet and ran down the hall, shrieking something about bog poop. She ignored them for the moment.

.

Grabbing the other diaper, she shook it like you might shake a rug-which unfolded it-and deftly put it on the baby with a practiced manner. She released her breath and sucked in a lungful of air. "There. Done." She gasped. Jareth sighed in relief, and came to stand beside his wife. "How can something so adorable, make something so deplorable?" He said, making a face. Leah laughed at his expression, as well as the rhyme. "I have no idea; but next time YOU get to change her diaper!" Jareth looked terrified, but the new Queen to the Goblin City could tell he was only half serious, "You cannot be serious." He deadpanned.

.

Or; maybe not. She rolled her eyes and picked up the baby, talking sweetly and softly to her, "Hello my darling, do you feel so much better now that that stinky diaper is gone? Next time Daddy gets to change you, ok?" Jareth smiled lovingly at his wife and adoptive daughter. The baby giggled and pulled a little on Leah's curled hair. The baby girl had white blond hair-like Leah's when she was the same age-and big, bright blue eyes. Jareth wrinkled his nose again. The smell was still fairly potent, so he went and opened the windows wide to allow the air to circulate in the nursery. He watched as Leah cradled the infant in one arm, and lightly tickled the baby's feet, who giggled.

.

She brought the baby to Jareth with a tender smile and he took her into his arms with a big, crooked grin. Leah turned away to get the baby some clean clothes, and she spoke, "Make sure you drop a big one on him, Melina." Leah said wryly, and Jareth's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Wha-!?" He began indignantly, and when she returned-and without actually looking at him, Leah placed a clean binky in his mouth, silencing him. He made a muffled sound and glared at her. She lifted Melina from his arms to dress her; Leah's lips threatening to curve up the entire time.

A/N: Oh man, sorry the idea for the binky just came to me and I HAD to do it! Oh man I'm dying right now.. XD

.

.

.

Nine months later:

.

"Push, Leah!" Jareth urged. He had been saying that so often, Leah felt she might just reach over and slap him. "For the LOVE OF GOD, JARETH! What the HELL do you think I've been doing?!" She shrieked heatedly. He flinched and sidled quickly up beside the doctor, warily eyeing his wife's face. "Perhaps it would be best if you didn't speak, my Lord." The doctor suggested. "You THINK?!" Leah shouted. 'You will look back on this moment and laugh.' Jared's voice echoed in his mind; and Jareth thought, 'Gods, I hope so.'

.

The doctor suddenly smiled, and the nurse quickly went to his side, handing him a blanket. A moment later he lifted up the baby in that swaddling blanket, and passed it to Jareth. "Congratulations, your Majesties, you now have a healthy baby boy." The doctor said. The king looked positively awed, his heart melting for their new little bundle. The baby was crying, and he held it close while Leah rested her head back on a pillow. Opening her eyes, Leah gazed at her husband and their new baby boy. Jareth brought him over to Leah, and helped her to hold him. "Hello little prince." She cooed softly, and after a moment he began to grow quiet, and was breathing steadily. The doctor then took the little prince back to have the nurse bathe him, and she returned shortly afterwards with their son.

.

The nurse lingered in the doorway. "Begging your pardons, my Lord and Lady, but what will you call him?" Leah looked to Jareth. "I think you should choose his name." She said. The man grinned and he replied, "Leo. His name is Leo."

A/N: Second baby, the young Prince Leo! And Jareth's heir, btw.

.

.

.

Four happy years later:

.

"Now where in the Underground is my dear Little Leo?" Leah said loudly with a grin, feigning concern. They were in the hedge part of the Labyrinth where a hidden garden on a hill sat with a spectacular view of the massive maze. A warm breeze danced across the grass and made her soft peach-colored dress sway. Her hair was braided down her back intricately, easily sweeping down almost to the tops of her thighs. The light shown through the high up branches of an ancient nearby tree that had healthy green moss growing up its trunk. Around them a large hedge rose, where flowering vines of various colors reached their green fingers towards the sky.

.

She tapped her chin with an index finger and 'hmm'd' to herself as she looked exaggeratedly around her. A giggle escaped through a fluttering table cloth that covered a two foot tall, round table. An abundance of luxurious light blue cushions piled around the table for sitting on. The remnants of a picnic lunch rested upon the table, being warmed by the sun high above. "Where ever has he got to?" She sat down on the grass and began poking through the cushions. "Hmm, not under here." She 'hmm'd' like she had before.

.

She heard some shuffling and stifled giggling under the table. Leah scooched over to the table and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry from off of a small plate. The woman sighed dramatically, like there was a great weight upon her narrow shoulders. "I suppose since Leo's not here, I'll have to eat his delicious, chocolate covered strawberry all by myself!" Leah tipped her head back and held the fruit up as though to take a bite. "Ahhhh..." She cast a stealthy glance over to the giggler-under-the-table.

.

There was a great deal of scrambling underneath the table, which shook a little, and out flew a little boy just turned four years old. "No Mamma that's mine!" He grinned, and Leah marveled at how like Jareth's his expression was. She studied his features briefly. He had curly hair like hers, though the color was white-blond like Jareth's. He had her lips, and the same shape of her eyes. But the color of his eyes were all mischief like his fathers, one blue like the sky and the other brown like the warm earth. His nose and ears were just like his father's as well, elegant and aristocratic. Leah had a brief glimpse into the future of him as a young man and apprehensively realized something. She would have to beat the fae girls back with a stick when he came of marrying age. But back to the present. She looked down in pretend surprise, "Oh dear, this is your chocolate covered strawberry? I could have sworn it was mine..."

.

"Mamaaa!" He whined with a very adorable pout. She couldn't handle it-it was too cute. Leah had to cover her mouth with her free hand and turn away. She glanced briefly back at him and tried not to burst into laughter. He was still pouting, but a hint of a smile was crinkling his eyes. When she turned back around, her lips trembled at a barely restrained smile and she conceded, "Oh, alright." His smile lit up and her heart warmed with love for this little boy. Her lips curved up into a happy smile. Handing the strawberry to her son by the leaves of the berry, Leah chuckled when he tried to mimic her and his small fingers struggled to hold the desert. They both laughed when he missed his mouth and the berry dripped semi-liquid chocolate on his nose.

.

Jareth's smile could not possibly have been wider when he saw the two laughing as he came to the top of the hill. The Goblin King sent that same smile up to their daughter Melina, who returned it and stretched her little arms out to her mother, her hands cupped carefully around something. "Mamma, Mamma! Daddy and I found a butterfly!" Jareth chuckled, "A great many, actually." He reached up and lifted Melina gently from his shoulders; and with great care set the little girl down on her feet. The golden blond curls that donned the child's head, flowed down neatly to her waist and bounced a little as she walked; she was the spitting image of her mother.

.

She smiled happily at Melina. "Oh? May I see it?" Her daughter nodded eagerly and held her hands out to her mother and slowly opened them. The butterfly was relaxed peacefully on her hand, it's wings opening and closing contentedly. Leah was surprised by how at peace the butterfly appeared to be and she looked at a proudly smiling Jareth. "It's so beautiful Melina! Good job!" Leah praised her daughter and the little girl beamed modestly. "Thank you, Mamma." The barely five year old walked around her mother to show her little brother. He had been craning his head to get a look-his mouth all chocolatey-but couldn't see it from where she had been standing. Now that she was close by, he stared with wide eyes at the insect. "Pretty!"

.

Leah giggled at their adorable expressions, and looked around for her husband. Jareth was wearing a cream colored shirt and dark grey loose fitting leggings, and his feet were surprisingly bare. Leah's heart thrilled at the sight of him and warmth filled her chest when he came to sit beside her on the cushions and intertwined his fingers with hers. She leaned into him and he rested his head on top of hers. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you, too." He whispered back, and kissed her lovingly on the brow.

.

.

.

A/N: It's the end folks! I hope you all enjoyed it and: Thank You for all your reviews! Reading them is what has kept me going. :)

Hey check out the sequel! It's called 'Goblins Above':

Leah and Jareth are living happily with their family in the Goblin Kingdom. But a recent reoccurring nightmare haunts her; is her family in the Aboveground in danger?


End file.
